Harry Ginny Vestido Baile
by Dogmita
Summary: Capitulo Diez UP! lean y opinen...ya se acerca cada vez más el Baile!rnDejen una Review! aunque sea para rgañarme por tardarme tanto! Historía leible cronologicamente!Solo falta un capitulo!
1. Default Chapter

_**Dedicado a **_

_**Arwen chan y perla mery **_

_****_

_**Perla mery: jeje, para que veas que no soy tan cruel. No preguntes por Draco, en este capitulo ni se asoma. ¬¬¿**_

_****_

_****_

_**Arwen chan: nada de L/H, nada de sufrimiento aunque usted no lo crea…

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Capitulo 1°**_

_**El vestido**_

****

****

**El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año de la casa de Gryffindor, donde cinco chicos dormían placidamente.  
**  
-_Harry_-**una voz se escucho proveniente de la puerta. Era una voz delicada, evidentemente femenina.**  
  
-_Harry_-**repitió la voz acompañada, esta vez, por el sonido de la puerta al girar sobre sus bisagras**.  
  
**Una cabeza se asomo a través de la puerta inspeccionando con curiosidad el lugar. La cabellera roja que poseía, dejaba en claro quien era la muchacha que había entrado a la habitación de los chicos, antes de que estos despertaran.  
  
Ginny busco con la mirada algún indicio que le indicara cual era la cama que donde, suponía, debía estar durmiendo Harry.  
  
Paso la vista de la cabellera, del mismo color que la suya, de su hermano Ron (el único que dormía con las cortinas abiertas), por el sapo dormido en la mesita de luz de Nebille, lego su vista se detuvo un momento en la imagen de los jugadores de algún deporte moggle que corrían detrás de un balón, y se detuvieron en la ya conocida jaula de su lechuza preferida.  
  
Sonrió para si mientras comenzaba a acercarse a donde se encontraba el dueño de Hedwig.  
  
Con mucho cuidado descorrió las cortinas y, algo sonrojada, hecho un vistazo. Ahí estaba Harry, recostado bocabajo y con las cobijas hasta media cintura.  
  
Ginny lo miro por un instante con una mirada anhelante en los ojos. Luego agito la cabeza, para despajarla de esos tontos pensamientos, y se inclino lo suficiente para que sus manos alcanzaran los hombros del chico.  
**  
-_Harry_-**llamo con delicadeza, meciendo con cuidado al muchacho de cabello negro-Harry despierta, se nos hace tarde.  
  
Harry entreabrió los ojos y, desorientado, busco a ver quien lo llamaba.  
**  
-¿_Ginny_?-**pregunto confuso al encontrarse con los ojos de la chica-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo, mientras palpaba su mesita en busca de sus lentes.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama, y miro a la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Ginny se puso muy roja ante la replica de Harry, y lo miro con incomodidad.  
**  
-_tu...tu me dijiste que hoy iríamos a Hogmeade...y yo pensé....  
_  
-_claro que iremos Ginny-respondió Harry sorprendido- pero son las-miro su reloj-ocho de la mañana.  
_  
-_lo se_-**Ginny se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa-** _pero es que no quiero que lleguemos tarde...  
_  
**Harry lanzo un gran bostezo que no logro reprimir, interrumpiendo a Ginny, quien lo miro muy ofendida.  
  
El chico sonrió.  
**  
- _esta bien_-**dijo pasándose una mano por el enmarañado cabello**-_tu ganas, estaré listo dentro de cinco minutos.  
_  
**Ginny le sonrió ampliamente y se lanzo en los brazos del chico.**  
  
-_gracias, muchas gracias Harry_-**le dijo, pasándose una mano por los ojos, emocionada. Mientras recuperaba su posición inicial.  
**  
**Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, Ginny parecía incomoda y Harry la miraba sin comprender.  
**  
-_eeeeeh..._.-**comenzó Harry**-¿_me permites_?-**pregunto, dándole a Ginny una mirada entre divertida y desorientada.  
**  
**Ginny recupero el tono carmesí.  
  
**-_si, si_-**dijo rápidamente cayendo en la cuenta**-_te estaré esperando abajo_.  
  
**Y, dicho eso, salio rápidamente rumbo a la sala común.  
  
Harry se rió en voz baja, para no ser escuchado por sus compañeros de cuarto. La pequeña Wesley siempre conseguía arrancarle sonrisas y carcajadas.  
  
Bostezo con fuerza antes de desperezarse totalmente. Busco su ropa y entro con ella al baño. Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba totalmente listo.  
  
Tomo su capa, seguramente Hogmeade estaría cubierto de nieve y no quería resfriarse. Miro por ultima ves a sus amigos y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
  
La sala común estaba placidamente temperada, los elfos domésticos habían tomado la precaución de dejar la chimenea encendida.  
**  
-_Ginny_-**llamo Harry. Ginny, que se encontraba en uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego, se volteo con rapidez y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Harry.  
**  
-¿_ya estas listo_?-**inquirió, emocionada**.  
  
**Harry asintió obedientemente**.  
  
-_supongo que almenos me permitirás desayunar_-**le dijo**- **la salida no esta programada hasta dentro de media hora.  
  
Ginny sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacía Harry. Con un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la mano y tiro de el, para que se diera prisa en salir por el retrato.  
  
Harry, bastante sorprendido, solo atino a dejarse guiar por la emocionada Ginny.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor, ambos se sentaron en la prácticamente vacía mesa de su casa, en la que además de ellos solo desayunaban algunos extasiados alumnos de tercero, quienes se encontraban demasiado emocionados por visitar el pueblo.  
  
Poco a poco, los alumnos madrugadores comenzaron a llegar también a desayunar. Pero para cuando ya las mesas empezaron a llenarse, Harry y Ginny ya estaban sentados en uno de los carruajes que los conducirían a Hogmeade.  
  
El viaje fue muy placentero, como tenían el carruaje para ellos solos, pudieron conversar con toda la libertad del mundo.  
**  
-_ya te lo dije_-**replico Harry tercamente**- **este lunes hay entrenamiento si o si, no me importa cuan cansados estén.  
**  
**Ginny le puso una cara de pocos amigos.**  
  
-_eres un...-_**giro la cabeza y asomo la vista por la ventana.  
  
Harry se rió con ganas ante los pucheros de la chica.  
**  
-_tampoco es para que te pongas as_-**le reprocho**- _no voy a suspender uno de nuestros entrenamientos solo porque el día anterior haya un baile. Además el entrenamiento no será hasta el atardecer_.-**concluyo.**  
  
-¡¡_Pero estaremos de vacaciones_!!-_rebatió Ginny_.-¡¡_no puedes hacernos entrenar en vacaciones_!!  
  
-_claro que puedo, como capitán tengo ese derecho_-**Harry le sonrió maliciosamente**.- _además no podemos perder una oportunidad como esta, que el equipo se quede en su totalidad es algo que tenemos que aprovechar.  
_  
-_de todas formas no es justo_-**Ginny lo miro con resentimiento**.  
  
-_bien_-**aseguro Harry encogiéndose de hombros**.-**pero tienes que ir de todas formas.  
**  
-¿**sabías que en ocasiones puedes ser realmente desagradable**?-**inquirió Ginny mordazmente.  
**  
-**ahora lo se**-**le dijo Harry mirando por la ventana**-**pero mejor será que dejes las criticas para después, ya llegamos.  
**  
**Ginny no le dirigió la mirada al bajarse del carruaje, y no quiso que Harry la ayudara a descender con el caballeroso brazo que le ofrecía.  
**  
-_o vamos_-**Harry la miro, divertido**.-_no puedes enojarte por algo como eso.  
_  
-¿_apostamos_?-**pregunto Ginny ácidamente, mientras caminaba lo mas rápidamente posible, intentando mantenerse delante de Harry a una distancia prudente.  
  
Harry la miraba, sin poder creer que alguien pudiera ser tan terca.  
**  
-_Ginny...  
_  
-_No me hables_-**le espeto la pelirroja**-_terminaremos con lo que vinimos a hacer y luego regresaremos, y te pido como favor que me hables solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.  
  
-este bien_-**cedió Harry, sorprendido que si mismo**-_es la segunda vez en el día en que me convencen tus caprichos, y eso te costara.  
_  
**Delante de el, Ginny se detuvo y, radiante de felicidad, se volteo con una sonrisa picara extendiéndose por su rostro.  
**  
-_pensé que me costaría mas convencerte_.-**le dijo**-_pero veo que el gran Harry Potter tiene la firmeza de un gatito de una semana.  
_  
**Harry, con el rostro inexpresivo, paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.  
  
Ginny miro a Harry con ojos asustados cuando este siguió sin reparar en su presencia.**  
  
-¿_Harry_?-**le pregunto, acercándose a el, quedando un par de pasos a sus espaldas. No le gustaba discutir con el, además que su humor era impredecible, realmente en ocasiones podía cambiar de opinión tan rápido como un rayo.  
  
Harry se detuvo. Ginny lo imito, observándolo con avidez. Una potente carcajada la saco de sus cavilaciones. Harry se volvió hacia ella retorciéndose de la risa.  
  
Ginny, muy ofendida por haber caído en su trampa, se inclino y tomo un poco de nieve en sus manos y, con todas sus fuerzas se la arrojo en el rostro al muchacho.  
**  
-_AGH-_**Harry recibió el impacto en la boca.  
**  
**Ginny lo se aferro a su brazo y lo obligo a caminar.  
**  
-_ya basta de jueguitos_-**lo amenazo**- _si me vuelves a hacer algo como eso, me las pagaras._  
  
-_Este bien_-**accedió Harry escupiendo la nieve que aun tenia en la boca.  
  
El aire frió los golpeaba mientras caminaban por las calles del solitario pueblo. Ocasionalmente veían algunos estudiantes esporádicos, pero eran los menos. Era muy extraño ver Hogmeade tan despejado, ambos estaban habituados al bullicio que producían los cientos de estudiantes que recorrían las calles en cada salida, y que seguramente tardarían algún tiempo más en llegar.  
  
**-_Aquí es_- **Dijo Ginny, de pronto, deteniéndose frente un local de ropa.  
**  
**Harry lo miro un momento antes de entrar.  
  
_"el mago adolescente"_  
**  
-_entremos rápido que me congelo_- **el y Ginny entraron a la tienda, donde inmediatamente fueron abordados por una vendedora.  
**  
-¿_puedo ayudarlos en algo_?-**pregunto una mujer regordeta vestida completamente de negro.  
  
Era evidente que no habían estado esperando a nadie tan temprano.  
**  
-_queremos comprar un vestido y un traje de gala_-**respondió Harry.  
  
Ginny se aferro con fuerza a su brazo, mirando impresionada la enorme cantidad de vestidos que había dentro del local.  
**  
-_escoge el que mas te guste_-**le dijo Harry a Ginny**-_pero por favor date prisa_.  
  
**Ginny asistió sin mirarlo, e inmediatamente comenzó a recorres las largas hileras con preciosos vestidos.  
  
Harry suspiro, sabía que para Gínny el vestido era muy importante, así que estaba seguro que elegirlo le llevaría algún tiempo.  
  
Bueno, el aun tenia que escoger su traje, así que tendría en que entretenerse.  
  
Con su mejor disposición, se arrimo junto a una de las estanterías, y comenzó a buscar algo que le acomodara.  
  
Luego de una hora, Harry ya tenía decidido cual era el traje que compraría. Pero Ginny no daba señales aun de agotamiento, veía cada vestido, y se lo probaba, modelando para las vendedoras. (No permitió que Harry los viera, diciendo que tenía que ser una sorpresa).  
  
Cuando la gran cantidad de estudiantes que recorrían tanto las afueras de la tienda, como el interior de esta, le indico a Harry que ya debían de ser por lo menos las dos de la tarde (Había dejado su reloj dentro de su baúl, de otra manera estaba seguro de que se la abría pasado observándolo), comenzó a sentir un poco de impaciencia por su acompañante.  
  
-¿**_Harry_**?-Hermione, acompañada por Ron, Había entrado a la tienda.  
**  
-¿_aun esta comprando_?-**pregunto Ron asombrado, buscando a su hermana entre la multitud que había dentro.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros en señal de asentimiento.  
  
-¿_que hacen ustedes aqu_?-les pregunto.  
**  
**Ron miro a Hermine con el entrecejo fruncido.  
**  
-_pues resulta que también Hermione quiere comprarse un vestido nuevo_- **explico con voz de reprobación-**_y me a obligado a acompañarla.  
_  
-_era tu obligación_-**respondió Hermione con indiferencia**.-_como mi pareja para el baile es tu deber-sentencio.  
_  
**y, sin decir nada mas, se mezclo con las demás chicas que elegían su atuendo para el baile que se avecinaba.  
**  
-¿_quieres jugar ajedrez_?-**le pregunto Ron, cuando Hermione quedo fuera de vista, extrayendo de su bolsillo su antiguo y gastado juego.  
**  
-_al menos uno de los dos si vino preparado_-**respondió Harry, agradecido de que a Ron se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de llevar alguna distracción.  
  
-**_Harry_**-Ron le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, que se había volteado para buscar algún lugar cómodo donde sentarse a jugar.-**_quería agradecerte por comprarle un vestido a Ginny_**-le dijo, algo incomodo.-**_ella esta realmente agradecida, te lo aseguro.  
_  
**Harry le sonrió afablemente**.  
  
-_no hay problema_-**respondió Harry**-_solo espero que tenga buen gusto_-**repuso**- _porque quiero que se vea muy bella el día del baile, me encantara ver los rostros de envidia que provocare cuando este bailando con una de las chicas mas hermosas de toda la escuela_.  
  
**Ron frunció el entrecejo**.  
  
-_ten cuidado en como hablas de mi hermana_-**le advirtió con voz peligrosa.  
  
Harry le sonrió con malicia, pero no respondió. Tenia mejores cosas que hacer, como buscar algún lugar apto para poder jugar al ajedrez mágico con Ron.

* * *

**

****

** fin capitulo 1°**

**_Como se habrán dado cuenta, no me esforcé mucho en los nombres ni del capitulo, ni de la tienda. Y es que ya fue un gran esfuerzo para mí el no hacer sufrir a ningún personaje (el que haya leído mis otros fic, comprenderá), como para, además, preocuparme por los nombres…_**

**__**

**_Prometo que el segundo capitulo será mas largo nn pero es que tuve un horrible problema con el PC…._**

**__**

**_plis, déjenme una review para decirme que tal estoy escribiendo cosas no tragicas…_**


	2. Peticiones

_**Perdón por el retraso, pero al fin me hice con el tiempo y pude terminar.  
  
Espero que les guste el resultado. Y como lo prometido es deuda, quedo más largo que el anterior.**_

_**Capitulo 2°**_

_**Peticiones**_

* * *

-No Ron, lo estas haciendo todo mal-la alterada voz de Harmione, reprendiendo una ves más a Ron, saco de sus cavilaciones a Harry, que dormitaba en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego.-si le presentas ese trabajo a Snape tendrás asegurado un asiento junto a Neville en sus clases.  
  
Harry sonrió ante la amenaza, sabía que para Ron sentarse junto a Neville en una de las clases de pociones seria terrible, porquen el profesor Snape parecía tener un rencor especial contra el descuidado chico y todo el que se sentara junto a el.  
  
-si no me quieres ayudar, almenos deja de regañarme-Respondió Ron de mal modo. Se le veía muy alterado. Llevaba dos horas trabajando en un ensayo sobre pociones curativas que Snape le había dado como castigo por lanzarle a Malfoy un frasco con una poción para hacer crecer el cabello.  
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios. El pelo de Malfoy había, fácilmente, alcanzado los dos metros de largo, antes de que corriera rumbo a la enfermería envuelto en su rubia cabellera.  
  
-pues note voy a ayudar-respondió Hermione testarudamente-y si quieres terminar para mañana será mejor que te des prisa-añadió con frialdad, sentándose junto a Harry.  
  
Harry miro a Ron, que murmuraba cosas para si, y vio que, de los dos pergaminos que tenia que tener redactados para la mañana siguiente, antes del desayuno, solo llevaba las tres cuartas partes del primero.  
  
-¿realmente piensas dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo solo?-pregunto Harry a Hermione en un susurro, para que Ron no pudiera escucharlos.  
  
-claro que no-respondió ella dejando asomar una sonrisa maliciosa-pero quiero que sufra un poco.  
  
Harry la miro arqueando una ceja.  
  
-eres mas cruel de lo que pensaba-dijo, sorprendido del comportamiento de la chica.  
  
Hermione se rió por lo bajo.  
  
-pero no le digas a nadie-murmuro, mirando a Ron de reojo-me gustaría guardarlo como secreto.  
  
Harry extendió los brazos y, tomándola por la cintura, atrajo a Hermione hacía si.  
  
-valla-dijo Harry sonriendo.-así que mi querida hermanita tiene madera de bromista después de todo.  
  
Hermione se acurruco en su pecho con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Siempre sonreía de la misma manera cuando Harry la llamaba así, algo que Harry agradecía mucho, al menos ya no se le ponían los ojos vidriosos a causa de la emoción.  
  
Ron los quedo mirando receloso, aun no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño que se entregaban esos dos.  
  
Harry y Hermione rieron al ver la cara de su amigo, el, al igual que la mayor parte del alumnado, pensaban que existía algo entre ellos.  
  
-continua trabajando-le dijo Harry, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Hermione-y si te portas bien puede que Hermione se apiade de ti y te ayude, ¿no es así?-pregunto, dirigiéndose a la chica, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-tal ves lo medite-respondió ella-pero por el momento aquí estoy muy cómoda.  
  
Ron bufo, parecía molesto. Harry no lo culpaba, eran más de la una de la mañana y ellos tres eran los únicos en la sala común. Ellos y Crookshanks, que descansaba placidamente cerca al fuego.  
  
Luego de media hora en la que Ron no hizo nada más que escribir y desechar ideas, Hermione suspiro.  
  
-esta bien-le dijo al pelirrojo-descansa un poco, yo le pondré orden a el desastre que tienes en la mesa.  
  
Ron se hizo el desentendido, y continuo trabajando como si no hubiese oído a Hermione.  
  
-si no te levantas ahora mismo te juro que voy a dormir-amenazo Hermione que se había puesto de pie y miraba a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Ron la miro un momento, desafiando la mirada de la chica, pero luego sonrió y se puso de pie, enseñándole el asiento con un gesto de la mano, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-pero que tonto-dijo Hermione sentándose rápidamente, para que Ron no pudiese apreciar el leve color rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas  
  
Ron bostezo a sus anchas y se sentó junto a Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué no vas a acostarte?-le pregunto sin entender el porque del desvelo de Harry.  
  
-porque puedes necesitar mi ayuda para el trabajo-dijo Harry como obviando la situación.  
  
Ron estallo en una sonora carcajada. Ambos sabían que con Hermione bastaba y sobraba para hacer un trabajo de pociones, auque se tratara de una materia que recién comenzaban a ver en clases.  
  
-shhh-silencio Hermione exasperada-intenta no hacer tanto ruido, compórtate como prefecto-Ron movió la cabeza, aburrido al escuchar la alterada voz de Hermione, pero se limito a asentir y dejar de reír inmediatamente.  
  
Crookshanks se incorporo arqueando la espalda, muy molesto con Ron por haberlo despertado.  
  
-Si Snape te castiga para que no puedas asistir a el entrenamiento del sábado, tendré que hablar con el-dijo Harry, desanimado ante la sola idea de hablar con su profesor de pociones. Aunque sabía que era necesario que Ron entrenara todo lo posible para el partido que se avecinaba.  
  
-No creo que pueda castigarme luego que vea el gran trabajo que realizare.- respondió Ron despreocupadamente apuntando con su dedo pulgar a Hermione a sus espaldas.  
  
Un ruido de pasos alerto a los tres jóvenes que no se encontraban solos.  
  
¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto un vos femenina.  
  
Ron Hermione y Harry vieron, a los pies de las escaleras de las chicas, a Ginny, que bajaba envuelta en una gruesa cobija que dejaba asomar únicamente su cabeza.  
  
-¿nosotros?-pregunto Ron-¿Qué haces TU aquí?-dijo, poniéndose de pie y avanzando, para encarar a su hermana menor.  
  
Ginny pasó a su lado sin prestarle la menor atención, y se sentó en un sillón frente a Harry, que le sonrió a modo de saludo.  
  
-¿no podías dormir?- le pregunto, preocupado.  
  
-así es-respondió Ginny moviendo energéticamente la cabeza de arriba abajo, haciendo que su rojo cabello se moviera de una manera que provoco que Harry sintiera el estomago agitarse rápidamente.  
  
-esa no es razón para venir a la sala común a las dos de la mañana-se quejo Ron, molesto por la indiferencia que le mostraba su hermana.  
  
-pero ustedes están aquí-rebatió Ginny molesta.  
  
-pero nosotros estamos trabajando-contesto Ron en tono de dar por terminado el asunto.  
  
-perdón-la voz de Hermione sonaba alegre-¿estamos?-pregunto con inocencia.  
  
-bueno, nosotros estábamos trabajando-respondió el pelirrojo en apuros-¿no es así Harry?  
  
-pero mi trabajo lo termine hace mucho-dijo Harry, apuntando los dos rollos de pergamino que componían su trabajo de transformaciones, que reposaba tranquilamente en una de las mesas.  
  
-pero...pero...-balbuceo Ron quedándose sin argumentos.-pero mañana hay clases, así que de todas formas tienes que irte a dormir.  
  
-Ron-intervino Hermione exasperada-mañana Ginny no tendrá clases hasta pasadas las dos primeras horas, recuerda que ayer Hagrid salio de viaje, y no hay reemplazo aun.  
  
Ron miro con recelo a Hermione por apoyar a su hermana, luego miro a Ginny que sonreía mostrando los dientes, feliz por saberse ganadora del pleito, miro a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero este solo atino a encogerse de hombros.  
  
-esta bien-musito, dándose por vencido-pero tendrás que acostarte cuando nosotros nos vayamos-anuncio, retomando su lugar junto a Harry.  
  
-claro hermanito-respondió Ginny, acomodándose en su sillón.  
  
-¿en que esta trabajando Hermione que le toma tanto tiempo?-pregunto con curiosidad un rato después Ginny.  
  
-me esta ayudando con un castigo-Respondió Ron sin darle mayor importancia.  
  
-¿te castigaron?- Pregunto su hermana, dejando asomar una sonrisa malvada en sus labios-¿y yo podría conocer el motivo? mamá estaría muy interesada.  
  
Ron se puso pálido al oír eso, y miro a Ginny como si lo hubiese amenazado de muerte.  
  
-tu no...no serias capaz...-murmuro. Anonadado.  
  
-lo que sucedió-comenzó Harry- fue que Malfoy llamo a Hermione "Sangre sucia" cuando la clase de pociones estaba por terminar, y Ron salio en su defensa, lanzándole en la cabeza una...  
  
Para cuando termino, Ron y Hermione estaban rojos como tomates, porque Harry había resaltado todas aquellas partes en las que Ron defendió los intereses de Hermione, haciéndolo parecer como una especie de héroe.  
  
-Ron-dijo Hermione cuando Harry concluyo. por alguna razón no miro a los ojos al chico cuando le hablo.-ya esta listo, ahora tienes que terminar de transcribir, te deje todo lo mas ordenado que pude y marque lo que tienes que copiar esta todo sobre la mesa.  
  
-gracias-Ron tampoco la miraba a los ojos, por eso no vio a Hermione ponerse de pie y pasar por detrás del sillón en que se encontraban el y Herry.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir, ya es muy tarde y no quiero llegar retrasada a mi clase de Artimancia-las palabras salían apresuradamente de su boca mientras caminaba sin voltear rumbo a las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación.-buenas noches.-añadió antes de perderse de vista.  
  
-bien-dijo Ron suspirando cuando Hermione ya se había ido-será mejor que termine cuanto antes.  
  
Harry bostezo despreocupadamente mientras Ron tomaba la pluma y la empapaba en tinta, desenrollando un pergamino nuevo.  
  
-¿mañana tendremos entrenamiento de la AD?-le pregunto Ginny a Harry cuando Ron ya llevaba medio pergamino redactado.  
  
-no lo se-admitió Harry pensando en la idea-es Hermione la que se encarga de los horarios, pero supongo que como Hagrid no esta podríamos hacer una sesión improvisada.  
  
-nosotros tenemos libre mañana las horas después de la cena-dijo Ron, sin voltear, desde la mesa donde escribía-y a esa misma hora los alumnos de 7° estarán desocupados, el problema seria con los menores, como Ginny o Luna.  
  
-así es-corroboro Harry, asintiendo-pero de todas formas podemos empezar sin ellos, ya que solo estarán una hora ocupados, y eso no es mucho. ¿Qué te parece Gin?  
  
El rostro de Ginny se torno color carmesí cuando escucho que Harry la llamaba "Gin"  
  
-si, si estará bien-atino a decir, ocultando su rostro en la frazada.  
  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto Harry, ceñudo por el comportamiento de la chica.  
  
-si-respondió Ginny muy rápidamente-se...será mejor que me vaya a dormir.-y, sin decir nada más, salio lo más rápidamente que pudo de la sala común, subiendo rápidamente a su habitación.  
  
¿Qué les sucede a esas dos? pensó para si.  
  
-¿Cuánto te falta?-Harry le dirigió una mirada apremiante a su amigo, estaba a punto de dormirse ahí mismo.  
  
-ya...casi.... ¡TERMINE!-dijo Ron de manera triunfal-esa Hermione si que sabe hacer bien los deberes.  
  
-al fin-dijo Harry incorporándose del sillón.  
  
-Snape no podrá decirme nada cuando le presente esta obra de arte-dijo Ron enrollando su trabajo.  
  
Harry tomo de la mesa su trabajo para McGagonagall y subió, junto con Ron, a su habitación.  
  
Dentro, sus compañeros de clase dormían apaciblemente. Harry se acerco a su cama y dejo el trabajo en su mesita de luz.  
  
Lo más rápido que pudo, se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas y dejando sentir el sueño adueñarse de su cabeza adormilada.  
  
-Buenas noches-oyó murmurar a Ron, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque inmediatamente pudo escuchar el sonido de sus ronquidos.  
  
-¡¡HARRY!!-el estruendoso grito de Ron hizo que Harry por poco se cayera de la cama.-¡¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE; DATE PRISA!!-Bramo.  
  
Harry tardo unos segundos en entender a que se refería Ron, pero cundo lo hizo se cambio de ropa mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.  
  
Tomo su mochila, que había arreglado el día anterior, y salio como una flecha junto a Ron rumbo a clases.  
  
-dile a la profesora que no tardare-le dijo Ron antes de virar en una esquina. El aun tenía que entregarle su trabajo a Snape.  
  
Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenia muy poco tiempo para llegar a la sala de adivinación antes que diera comienzo, si no lo lograba, tendría que presentar tanto sus excusas como las de Ron.  
  
Cinco minutos y dos regaños después (proporcionados por Filch y McGagonagal) Harry había logrado llegar junto a la clase de Adivinación. La profesora Tralewney aun no abría la trampilla.  
  
-Harry te ves agotado-le dijo Parvati, acercándose preocupada.- ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto tomándolo de la mano.  
  
Harry la miro con curiosidad preguntándose desde cuando Parvati le tenía tanta confianza.  
  
-estoy bien-respondió, separando su mano de la de la chica-gracias por preguntar.  
  
Parvati bajo la cabeza, dolida, justo en el momento que la profesora Trelawney habría la puerta y los instaba a subir.  
  
-profesora-la llamo Harry, mientras sus compañeros tomaban haciendo.  
  
-dime-Respondió la profesora de forma cortante, siempre que se dirigía a Harry era de la misma forma, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho no prestaba atención a sus clases.  
  
-eh...se trata de mi amigo Ron Wesley-aclaro Harry-el llegara tarde porque el profesor Snape pidió verlo a esta hora en su salón.-la profesora Trelawney lo miro con ojos inquisidores antes de responder.  
  
-esta bien, siéntate-dijo al fin.  
  
Harry la obedeció, tomo haciendo junto a Neville, y se preparo para pasar la siguiente hora aparentando escuchar algo de lo que se decía.  
  
Quince minutos después llego Ron, se le veía muy cansado, pero parecía satisfecho.  
  
-no tendré ningún problema para asistir a las practicas-anuncio sentándose junto a Harry y Neville-Snape tuvo que aceptar mi trabajo a regañadientes, pero no añadió detención alguna.  
  
-estupendo-dijo Harry en voz alta-ya estaba pensando en lo que tendría que decirle.  
  
-ahora solo necesito que McGonagall califique mi trabajo como excelente y que no tengamos problemas con la junta de la AD para poder calificar mi día como perfecto.-Ron parecía un niño pequeño hablando de lo que haría en su cumpleaños.  
  
-¿tendremos junta hoy?-pregunto Neville muy interesado.  
  
-así es-corroboro Harry-hoy en la tarde estaremos libres durante dos horas, así que pensé organizar una pequeña lección.  
  
-estupendo-la voz de Parvati les llego desde atrás, Harry la miro a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada, azorada.  
  
Ron los miro a ambos y se rió, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
  
Harry lo ignoro y se dedico a seguir poniendo atención a la clase.  
  
Ron escondió la cabeza tras su libro de adivinación para poder bostezar con más tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Cuánto queda para que termine la clase?-pregunto, más para si que a Harry.-McGonagall nos regañara por llegar tarde.  
  
-no fue culpa nuestra-respondió un distraído Harry-ella entenderá......-de pronto el rostro de Harry tomo un color pálido, y miro a Ron, horrorizado.- e...e....el trabajo, no lo guarde en mi mochila-tartamudeó- lo olvide en la habitación.  
  
Ron pareció a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo, prefirió adecuarse a las circunstancias.  
  
-Será mejor que hagas algo compañero-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-o McGonagall seria capaz de dejarte castigado.  
  
Harry palideció aun más, busco rápidamente a la profesora con la mirada para poder hablar con ella.  
  
La profesora Trelawney se encontraba sentada en su gran sillón, envuelta por los vapores que inundaban la sala. Harry respiro hondo y se puso de pie, avanzando con decisión, lo que decía Ron era cierto, McGonagall seria capaz de castigarlo y mucho más.  
  
-eeee...¿profesora?-pregunto, sorprendiéndose d su propia voz, casi había sonado tímido. la profesora Trelawney lo miro con sus ojos aumentados por los anteojos que traía.-es que olvide un trabajo que tengo que presentar en mi siguiente clase, y quería saber si usted me permitiría ir por el.  
  
-¿para quien es el trabajo?-pregunto ella. Harry estuvo a punto de decir que el trabajo era para la profesora Mcgonagall, pero no estaba seguro si al escuchar ese nombre la convencería- para la profesora Sprout-dijo al fin.  
  
-en este momento voy a dar un anuncio-le dijo incorporándose-pero si quieres ir por tu trabajo, esta bien, luego tus compañeros te pondrán al corriente.  
  
Harry asintió, agradecido, y, tomando su mochila se encamino lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a su sala común.  
  
Cinco minutos después, jadeando, se movía entre los estudiantes que ya comenzaban a salir de sus respectivas clases.  
  
-cabeza de cerdo-musito, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperarse del cansancio al llegar frente a la dama gorda.  
  
El retrato se movió, dejando a Harry entrar a la sala común. Un grupo de gente se aglomeraba frente al tablón de anuncios, murmurando emocionados.  
  
Harry no les presto atención, tenia demasiada prisa para preocuparse por eso.  
  
Subió a su habitación a toda velocidad, se acercó a su cama e inspecciono su mesita de luz. Ahí estaba tal y como el lo había dejado. Lo tomo sin demora y retrocedió lo andado.  
  
-Harry-pregunto una voz cuando entro a la sala común-¿Por qué no estas en clases?  
  
Harry volteo para encontrarse con una preciosa cabellera de color rojo.  
  
Harry levanto el pergamino a modo de explicación.  
  
-lo olvide-confeso.- ¿y tu que haces aquí?-quiso saber.  
  
-ya sabes-contesto Ginny lanzando una fugas mirada a algunas de sus compañeras que la miraban-Hagrid.  
  
-a es cierto-recordó Harry dirigiendo la mirada a algunos de los chicos que aun inspeccionaban el tablón.- ¿Qué es lo que leían?-pregunto.  
  
-es el anuncio de la fiesta-Ginny bajo la vista a sus zapatos.  
  
-¿fiesta? ¿Que fiesta?  
  
Ginny lo miro sin comprender.  
  
-la fiesta-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-la fiesta que se realizara una semana antes de navidad.  
  
Harry se sorprendió mucho con la noticia, pero supuso que esa era la noticia que había mencionado la profesora Trelawney.  
  
Los ojos de Harry y Ginny se encontraron por un segundo, Harry pensó que nunca había visto una mirada mas hermosa que aquella.  
  
-¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-pregunto antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.-claro que si tu...tienes pareja...no hay...Hay problema...Es que solo...quería saber si...te gustaría....-su rostro adquirió un tono rojo intenso mientras la cara de Ginny se volvía del mismo color que su cabello.  
  
-cl...cl...claro-articulo Ginny sin despegar la vista de sus muy interesantes zapatos-será un...Placer...  
  
-ge...ge...genial-Harry se sentía como el chico más estupido del planeta, pero a la ves el más afortunado. Podría asistir al baile con Ginny y no tendría que sufrir nada de lo que había sufrido el baile de cuarto para encontrar pareja.  
  
El y Ginny se miraron, ambos como tomates, y intentaron dirigirse mutuas sonrisas de satisfacción.  
  
-¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?-pregunto Ginny notando el pergamino en la mano de Harry.  
  
El chico recordó porque había regresado a la sala común, y sintió como un balde de agua fría le recorría la espalda.  
  
-¡¡McGONAGALL!!-Grito. la clase comenzaría en unos minutos.-tengo que darme prisa.  
  
Ginny estallo en una carcajada, el color de su rostro no había cambiado para nada, pero la reacción del chico la hizo olvidar por un momento su nerviosismo.  
  
Harry sonrió, alegre por la alegría de la chica.  
  
-nos vemos luego-le dijo mientras emprendía nuevamente una frenética carrera para poder llegar a tiempo.  
  
-¿Por qué venias corriendo?-interrogo Hermione cuando llego al salón de transformaciones, había llegado a tiempo nuevamente.  
  
-porque olvido su trabajo en la torre-contesto Ron, permitiéndole a Harry tomar una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento.  
  
Harry noto que Ron también presentaba signos de cansancio.  
  
-¿estuviste corriendo?-le pregunto cuando ya había recuperado el aliento.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, tanto Ron como Hermione se sonrojaron notoriamente, y evitaron mirarse entre si.  
  
-lu...luego de que te fuiste, Trelawney dio un anuncio...y es que en tres semanas más se realizara un baile-explico su amigo entre tartamudeos.  
  
-y luego de terminar la clase Ron corrió hasta el salón de artimancia para invitarme-Hermione parecía encantada de interrumpir a Ron, y relatar ella los sucesos.-y asegurarse que nadie más lo hiciera.  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-y supongo que tu aceptaste-especulo Harry, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.  
  
-pues claro-contesto Hermione haciéndose la sorprendida-tenia que premiarlo por haber recorrido medio castillo para buscarme, ese detalle merecía un si.  
  
Harry y ron se rieron con ganas y, aunque Ron parecía muy nervioso, actuaba con bastante naturalidad.  
  
-Harry-lo llamo alguien a sus espaldas.-¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- era Pravati.  
  
Harry asintió y se acerco a ella.  
  
-yo...quería saber si te gustaría venir al baile conmigo-pregunto sonrojándose rápidamente.-es que la profesora Trelawney anuncio que....  
  
-si, Ron ya me lo dijo-interrumpió Harry-lo cinto Parvati, pero ya tengo pareja-anuncio encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Parvati lo miro a los ojos, su rostro se dividía entre la sorpresa y la desconfianza.  
  
-pero acaban de anunciarlo-dijo. Como creyendo que lo único que quería Harry era deshacerse de ella.  
  
-lo se, pero cuando fui a la sala común me encontré con Ginny, ella me dijo lo del baile y...  
  
-y te invito ¿no es así?-el tono de voz de Parvati era áspero.  
  
-no-aclaro Harry-yo la invite, lo siento.-y, dando media vuelta, regreso con sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué queria?-pregunto Ron con picardia.  
  
-invitarme al baile-contesto Harry lacónicamente.  
  
-¿iras con ella?-Hermione miro a Parvati con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-no, le dije que ya tenia pareja.  
  
Ron se hecho a reír con ganas, estaba claro que pensaba que era una excusa para librarse de la chica, pero hermione lo miro inquisidoramente.  
  
-¿con quien iras?-la risa de Ron se detuvo en seco, y miro con curiosidad a su amigo.  
  
-Ginny-Harry pudo sentir la sangre salir disparada hacia sus mejillas.  
  
Antes de que ninguno de sus dos amigos pudiera decir nada, la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó como un látigo, ordenándoles entrar.  
  
-creo que con eso estará bien por hoy, lo hicieron muy bien-Harry estaba satisfecho, había sido una cesión estupenda, incluso Neville había logrado dominar su Patronum.-lo mejor será que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes.  
  
Seamos callo al suelo, rendido.  
  
-al fin, creí que no nos dejarías descansar ni un segundo, realmente te estas volviendo un maniático por la practica.-hubo algunas risas, pero todos parecían compartir esa opinión.  
  
-algún día entrena en el equipo de quidditch con Harry como capitán y sabrás lo que es maniático- dijo Ron, respirando agitadamente.  
  
Las risas se repitieron mientras el grupo comenzaba a despedirse.  
  
Parvati pasó cabeza gacha delante de Harry, quien recibió la mirada de reprobación de su hermana Padma y su amiga Lavander.  
  
Suspiro, resignado, viendo pasar a Luna, quien cada ves que veía a las tres chicas, dejaba escapar una risita.  
  
-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Harry miro a su derecha cuando estaba por salir de el salón, la persona que lo llamaba era Ginny, quien parecía triste por alguna razón.  
  
-ustedes adelántense-les dijo a Ron y Hermione que se detuvieron a su lado- los veré en la sala común.  
  
Hermione tomo a Ron por el brazo y lo alejo de la escena.  
  
-dime-dijo sonriendo nervioso a la chica de cabello rojo fuego.  
  
-es sobre el baile, Harry lo siento mucho pero no podré acompañarte, perdón.-dijo ella apresuradamente, y luego con mucha prisa se volteo y corrió pasillo abajo, descendiendo por las escaleras.  
  
-Ginny-la lamo Harry desconcertado, corriendo tras ella.  
  
Harry no podía comprender cual era el problema, ella parecía tan feliz al momento de responder que lo acompañaría, que nunca se le paso por la cabeza la existencia de algún problema. Pero fuera cual fuera, estaba decidido a averiguarlo.  
  
Harry recorria los pasillos a toda velocidad, intentando dar alcance a la velos chica. Estaba seguro de que la perdería hasta que noto que camino tomaba ella: se dirigía a los terrenos.  
  
Unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.  
  
Eran más de las ocho y el viento en las afueras del castillo golpeaba muy fuerte. Harry busco con la mirada hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Ginny sentada en la orilla del lago con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.  
  
-Ginny-le dijo cariñosamente cuando se le acerco-¿estas llorando?  
  
-vete de aquí Harry-dijo ella con voz angustiada-ya te dije que no podría ir contigo.  
  
-¿pero por que razón?-quiso saber el chico-¿Qué problema tienes?  
  
Ginny lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-yo...yo...-murmuro, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a ella.-yo no tengo vestido-soltó al fin, avergonzada.  
  
Las carcajadas de Harry resonaron en todas direcciones dado el silencio que cubría el lugar, Ginny le dirigió una mirada de indignación.  
  
-si te parece graciosa mi...  
  
-no me parece graciosa-interrumpió Harry recuperando la compostura-pero si lo único que necesitas es un vestido yo puedo regalártelo.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se sonrojo aun más.  
  
-jamás podría aceptarlo-dijo con calma, sus ojos reflejaban decisión.  
  
-pues tómalo como mi regalo de Navidad-arguyo Harry sonriente-de todos modos tenia que regalarte algo, y prefiero que lo escojas tu.  
  
Ginny lo miro, sorprendida.  
  
-tu ¿harías eso por mi?-sonaba muy emocionada.  
  
Harry revolvió el cabello de la chica con una mano, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué crees tu?-le pregunto.  
  
Los ojos de Ginny se anegaron con rapidez. Y con un Harry se lanzo en los brazos del chico llorando en su hombro, agradecida.

* * *

> _**Fin capitulo 2°**_  
  
**_Espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo. _**


	3. Un día muy agotador

**_al fin subi el capitulo tres espero que les guste, y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews (como alguien que me dejo 7 iguales _**

**__**

**_Capitulo 3°_**

**__**

**_Un día muy agotador :_**

* * *

**__**

-Jaque mate-dijo Ron, haciendo avanzar a uno de sus caballos, que con un rápido movimiento dejo fuera de combate a la reina de Harry.

-¡no puede ser!-exclamo Harry mirando el tablero con horror, era la quinta ves que perdía con Ron ese día.

-te lo dije-Dean negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el lugar de Harry, dispuesto a derrotar a Ron.

-¡era mi turno!-reclamo Seamus incorporándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-a ti te toco antes que a mi-le dijo Neville conciliadoramente- así que es el turno de Dean.

Los tres chicos habían llegado a lo largo de la tarde. Dean y Neville para comprarse una túnica (que no tardaron más de quince minutos en escoger) y Seamus acompañando a Padma, quien al igual que Hermione y Ginny, se encontraba escogiendo un vestido apropiado.

-yo no tengo ningún problema en que jueguen los dos-dijo Ron, sonriente-de cualquier forma no podrán ganarme.

-eso esta por verse Wesley-Dean puso cara de concentración mientras veía a las piezas tomar posición a lo largo del tablero.

-¿señor Potter?-Harry se voltio para encontrarse de frente con la vendedora que los había abordado a el y a Ginny al entrar a la tienda.-la señorita Wesley me pidió que lo llamara-explico luego de que Harry asintiera.-por favor sígame.

Caminaron por entre el tumulto dirigiéndose a una de las esquinas de la tienda donde los aguardaba una chica pelirroja.

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella, rogando porque así fuera, eran más de las cuatro y media de la tarde y ya empezaba a sentirse famélico.

-yo si-respondió Ginny mostrándole la bolsa que sujetaba en sus manos-pero estoy esperando a Hermione.

Harry suspiro, seria inútil tratar de convencerla de irse antes de que Hermione eligiera.

-dame eso-dijo, tomando la bolsa de Ginny, busco a la vendedora con la vista y se le acerco.- ¿disculpe?-la vendedora le dirigió una mirada de interrogación, que cambio inmediatamente a comprensión cuando Harry le enseño las cosas que quería comprar.

-listo, ya esta-dijo Harry cinco minutos después, con su monedero notablemente menos pesado que antes, acercándose a Ginny y tendiéndole su vestido.

-gracias-el rostro de la chica se torno de color rojo al recibir el vestido de las manos de Harry-de…de...verdad….

-de nada-interrumpió Harry con mirada risueña, sonriéndole. Ginny le respondió con una sonrisita tímida.

-creo que este me gusta-la voz de Hermione, que acababa de salir de uno de los vestidores corto las miradas que Harry y Ginny se lanzaban mutuamente.

-wou Hermi te ves preciosa-Harry abrió los ojos como plato al ver a su amiga ataviada con un vestido largo color azul oscuro, que resaltaba el color castaño de su cabello.

-¿lo crees?-pregunto dudosa, dando un pequeño paseo delante del chico.

-¿bromeas? realmente te ves espectacular-Harry la miro por unos segundos más antes de añadir con el entrecejo fruncido-aunque supongo que no te pondrás eso.

Hermione lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿a que te refieres?

-con ese vestido enseñas demasiado-argumento Harry mirando los hombros descubiertos de la chica con severidad.

Las carcajadas de Hermione se escucharon en toda la tienda.

-creo que me lo llevare-dijo cuando acabo de reír.

-pero….

-no me importa lo que digas Harry, este vestido me gusta, así que me lo quedare.- le dirigió al chico una mirada divertida.

-esta bien-se resigno Harry- pero solo porque iras con Ron como pareja.

Hermione entro nuevamente al vestidor, sin prestar atención a los dichos de Harry, y salio de ellos unos minutos después con el vestido en las manos, indicándole a una vendedora que quería comprarlo.

-al fin-murmuro Ron al salir de la tienda. Había dejado su ajedrez mágico con Dean, Neville y Seamus (quien aun esperaba a Padma)

-¿Qué quieren hacer?- pregunto Ron mirando los escaparates.

-comer-respondieron al unísono Ginny y Harry.

-pues no debieron haber venido tan temprano-los regaño Hermione.-ahora lo mejor será que regresemos al castillo.

-¿¿Qué??-exclamo Ron, pasmado.

-no se preocupen, nosotros regresaremos, ustedes diviértanse-Ginny le guiñó un ojo a su hermano-si quieren podríamos llevarnos tus bolsas-le ofreció a Hermione.

Esta pareció meditar un momento la propuesta de Ginny, en la que Harry se vio obligatoriamente mezclado, aunque nadie le había preguntado si quería irse.

-esta bien-accedió al fin-nosotros no regresaremos muy tarde.

Harry recibió la bolsa de Hermione y, con un último despido, se encamino junto con Ginny al castillo.

-espero que todo lo que tardaste en escoger el vestido haya valido la pena-dijo Harry, cuando la nieve comenzaba a caer a su alrededor.

-eso tendrás que decidirlo tu-contesto Ginny con voz coqueta.-y si no te gusta siempre habrá otros chicos con quienes bailar.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

-que graciosa.

-toma-una sonrisa se extendía por el delicado rostro de la pelirroja mientras entregaba a Harry su propia bolsa en la que su vestido se transportaba prolijamente doblado.-llevalo tú.

Harry lo recibió obedientemente, admirando el lindo rostro de la chica que le sonreía.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Ginny al ver que el chico la veía.

-Nada-respondió Harry desviando rápidamente la mirada-ya…ya llegamos a los carruajes.

Ginny subió a uno y ayudo a Harry que estaba teniendo problemas para subir con las tres bolsas que tenia.

se acomodaron dentro uno junto al otro.

-¿tienes frió?-pregunto Harry, sentado junto a Ginny, al ver que esta tiritaba levemente.

-no es nada, no te preocupes ya estamos por llegar a la escuela.

-no seas testaruda-le contesto Harry quitándose la capa y poniéndola en los hombros de ella.

-Gracias- musito Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos. Por un instante sus miradas se entrelazaron y sus alientos se detuvieron en un segundo que les pareció eterno.

Una repentina reducción de velocidad les indico que ya habían entrado a los terrenos de Hogwarts rompiendo su momentánea conexión visual, dejándolos a ambos bastante cohibidos.

-déjame ayudarte-Harry descendió del carruaje y tomo la mano de Ginny con delicadeza, luego se inclino dentro y aferro las bolsas.

-pero que caballero que estas-admitió Ginny tomándolo del brazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Harry se sorprendió por el gesto de la chica, aunque era muy agradable caminar de esa forma…

-gracias-se sintió un estupido por no saber que más decir.

-¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Comemos o dejamos las cosas en la sala común?-pregunto Ginny cuando entraron al gigantesco castillo.

-creo que lo mejor será deshacernos de esto cuanto antes, luego podremos ver lo de la comida.

Ginny suspiro.

-tienes razón.

Aun tomados por el brazo, se dirigieron a la sala común lo más rápido que pudieron.

Sus pasos resonaban en las altas paredes y desiertos corredores, y a excepción de un ocasional alumno de primero o segundo, la enorme construcción parecía desolada.

-date prisa-dijo Ginny antes de correr a su habitación con su vestido y el de Hermione, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo pero en dirección contraria.

Al entrar al cuarto de los chicos de sexto año, se acerco a su cama y dejo su atuendo dentro del baúl junto a ella.

Se encontraba muy hambriento, pero si Ginny estaba feliz, había valido la pena.

Salio de la habitación y bajo a la sala común donde fue abordado por uno de los estudiantes de primero.

-Harry-exclamo emocionado, en un tono muy parecido al de Colin.-la chica pelirroja con la que llegaste, dijo que te estaría esperando en el comedor porque tardabas demasiado.

-Gracias-corto Harry antes de que el chico comenzara a preguntar sobre el, como la mayoría en los cursos menores, que querían mantenerse al día de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Salio por el retrato rápidamente, dejando tras de si al chico cabeza gacha. Ahora tendría que encontrar a Ginny en el comedor antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacia mucho, por lo que seguramente ya no habría comida allí.

No se topo con nadie de camino al gran salón, incluso los profesores debían encontrarse en Hogmeade.

Paseo la vista por todas las mesas, pero en ninguna había señales de Ginny. Extrañado, regreso por donde había venido, rumbo a la sala común con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: "¿Dónde puede estar?"

-ya te advertí que te mantuvieras alejado, Malfoy-la lejana voz de Ginny llego hasta sus oídos, proveniente de alguno de los pasillos a su derecha, aunque no podía estar seguro de si era lejos o cerca, los corredores desiertos prolongaban el sonido mucho más de lo normal.

-¿miedo, pobretona?-Harry pudo percibir el regocijo en la voz de Malfoy, acompañado de las risas de sus dos mastodontes guardaespaldas, Crabe y Goyle.

Harry corría a toda velocidad entre los pasillos, no le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy y sus amigos estuvieran discutiendo con Ginny justo cuando el castillo se encontraba desierto.

-no digas estupideces y vete-Ginny no parecía estar ni un poco temerosa frente a sus oponentes, su voz parecía firme y dominante.

-pero esto es mucho más entretenido que Hogmeade, ¿Por qué habría de irme?, además, te dije que me pagarías lo que me hiciste…y pagaras también por lo que tu hermanito me hizo…

Harry supuso que se refería a lo del cabello. ¡¡Rayos!! ¿En que endemoniado pasillo se encontraban?

El barullo de más de una voz lanzando un hechizo llego a sus oídos, y una luz brillante inundo uno de los pasajes frente a el, acompañada del ruido de un cuerpo al caer sobre la losa.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, desenfundando su varita antes de doblar, preparado para atacar.

Lo que vio era más o menos lo que se había imaginado.

Ginny se encontraba apoyada en el muro junto a el y su varita a un par de metros de distancia. Frente a ella Draco y Goyle la apuntaban con sendas miradas de desprecio en sus rostros mientras Crabe yacía sin conocimiento tras estos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry alzo su varita:

¡EXPELIARMUS!-bramo con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy salio disparado un par de metros hacia atrás, deteniéndose cuando su espalda dio con el muro y derribándose sobre una de las armaduras.

Goyle, por su parte, se quedo petrificado observando al rubio estrellarse con el suelo haciendo un ruido de ramitas al quebrarse, como seguramente les había pasado a algunas de sus costillas.

Harry lo miro durante un instante.

¡DESMAIUS!-el hechizo lo golpeo en el pecho, desplomándolo como una roca.

-Ginny, ¿estas bien?-exclamo preocupado, acercándose a la chica.

-si lo estoy-respondió ella con brusquedad-es solo que este idiota creía que me podía amenazar, creo que aun se encuentra resentido por lo que le hice a su rostro el año pasado.-explico, mientras recogía su varita.

Harry no había estado presente en aquella ocasión, pero según le explicaron, Ginny había transformado la cabeza de Malfoy a la de un Murciélago o algo así.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy para ver si aún se encontraba conciente. No lo estaba y, bajo su cuerpo, se podía apreciar un pequeño charco de sangre que manaba de una de sus piernas, la cual se había incrustado en el yelmo de la armadura.

Se volteo con indiferencia, lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era la salud de aquel imbesil.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste en el gran salón?, como dijiste que harías.

-porque ya no están repartiendo la comida-contesto Ginny de mal humor-además, no tengo que darte explicaciones, lo único que hice fue regresar a la sala común, ni siquiera te pedí que intervinieras, yo habría podido vencerlos sola.

Y, dicho esto, se voltio y se fue.

Harry se quedo quieto unos instantes, no entendía porque reaccionaba de ese modo, el solo la había ayudado, nada más.

Corrió hasta alcanzarla, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-espera-Ginny se detuvo, sin mirarlo a la cara-aun no has comido nada-Harry no se sentía de humor para soportar las pataletas de esa niña, con brusquedad, tomo su mano y la obligó a seguirlo.-iremos a comer algo a las cocinas, y no quiero escucharte replicar ¿entendido?

Ginny se sonrojo hasta las orejas, e intento reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa que pugnaba por dejarse ver en sus labios, nunca espero que Harry reaccionara de esa manera, y la única razón por la que no le había agradecido la ayuda era porque no le gustaba parecer una niña indefensa ante sus ojos.

Pero así, tomados de la mano, sentía que podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunto Harry al notar la sonrisa de la chica.

Ginny se reprendió mentalmente, había perdido la batalla contra sus impulsos.

-es que nunca e ido a las cocinas-arguyo, nerviosa.

-¿ya no estas enojada?- quiso saber, temiendo la respuesta.

-pues, no-respondió Ginny borrando su sonrisa, con voz testaruda.-pero de todas formas no necesitaba tu ayuda.

-esta bien-accedió Harry, arto-pero de todas formas te ayude ¿piensas martirizarme toda la tarde por eso?

Caminaban tranquilamente por los silenciosos pasillos, aun tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose imperceptiblemente a una pera que les permitiría comer algo.

"no debo sonreír" "no debo sonreír" "no debo sonreír" se repetía Ginny una y otra ves.

-esta bien, pero la próxima vez deja que sea yo la que lo deje inconsciente.-Ginny decidió no ceder ante su orgullo y mostrar la sonrisa de gratitud.

-no habrá una próxima vez-dijo Harry con indiferencia-si Malfoy se te acerca a más de dos metros, no habrá nada enfermería que lo cure.

-no, ya te lo dije, la próxima ves tu no harás nada, y tampoco le dirás lo que paso a Ron y Hermione-La voz de Ginny sonaba firme.

-tu hermano tiene que enterarse de lo que ese…

-mi hermano no se enterara de nada, porque nadie le contara NADA, ¿te quedo claro?-pregunto Ginny con voz peligrosa.

Se miraron a os ojos con mutuas miradas de desafío, hasta que Harry bajo la cabeza, vencido.

-así me gusta-dijo la pelirroja, feliz de haber hecho que Harry desistiera de su idea.

Conociéndolo, seguramente habría cumplido con su palabra de dejar a Malfoy reducido a escombros.

-¿Dónde quedan las cocinas?-quiso saber Ginny mientras descendían por unas escaleras.

-justo debajo del gran salón, tras una puerta secreta.

-¿y como es que la conoces?

-una…casualidad-la verdad era que Hermione los había llevado para que pudieran convencer a los elfos domésticos de exigir su libertad.

-¿ahí es donde trabaja ese elfo llamado Dobby que el año pasado nos informo sobre Umbridge?

-así es-aseguro Harry.

-Hermione me contó que lo conociste en segundo año…

-si, y por su culpa estuve a punto de ser expulsado por usar magia fuera de la escuela.

-¡¿utilizaste magia fuera de la escuela en segundo?!-exclamo Ginny escandalizada.

-por supuesto que no-negó Harry-fue Dobby, pero me culparon a mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-eso no tiene importancia, después de todo los pasteles voladores en casas Mugles son de lo más comunes…ya llegamos.

-¿un pastel volador?-pregunto Ginny, impresionada.

-si, pero solo recibí una advertencia-dijo Harry sin darle importancia, acercándose a la pera frente a el y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. Solo en ese momento Ginny noto que se habían detenido.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió al ver la pera retorcerse de la risa.

-mira- indico el chico apuntando al lugar en el que había estado la pequeña fruta, pero que ahora era nada más ni nada menos que la manija de una puerta.

-adelante-Harry abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Ginny.-solo espero que Dobby se encuentre-añadió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

()

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?-pregunto Ron, cuando Harry y Ginny entraron riendo a través del retrato.-los hemos buscado por todo el castillo.

-ya es muy tarde ¿Qué hacían a estas horas en los corredores? ¿Y si los hubiesen descubierto?- Hermione parecía escandalizada.

-UPS-dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Harry.

-se nos paso un poco la hora-admitió Harry- pero apenas son las nueve y media.

Ambos estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas.

-no le veo lo gracioso al asunto-espeto Hermione-nosotros regresamos hace horas, ya estábamos pensando en utilizar el Mapa del Merodeador para localizarlos.

Ginny y Harry se miraron, haciendo un esfuerzo por parar de reír y mantener la compostura.

-¿Dónde estaban?-volvió a preguntar Ron.

-comiendo algo, en las cocinas.-respondió Ginny sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

-además ¿Por qué nos esperaban aquí?, ¿no se supone que tendrían que estar haciendo su ronda?

El rostro de Hermione quedo blanco como la tiza tras las palabras de Harry.

-¡Ron nuestra Ronda!-Chilló desesperada. Ron se puso de pie de un brinco y se vio arrastrado por Hermione fuera de la sala común, para cumplir con su deber de Prefecto

A Ginny le entro un ataque de risa que no le permitió articular palabra en un par de minutos, en los que Harry se dedico a observarla, divertido.

-creo que será mejor que valla a acostarme antes de que regresen-dijo Ginny secando las lagrimas que habían fluido entre carcajadas a sus ojos.-no quiero pasarme toda la noche recibiendo regaños de esos dos.

Se puso de pie y despidiéndose de Harry con la mano.

-hasta mañana Ginny-le contesto este, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-llámame Gin-dijo ella agachando la cabeza-me gusta como suena. Y corrió escaleras arriba sin darle a Harry tiempo para contestar.

-Buenas noches…Gin-murmuro Harry lanzando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie, el día había sido muy agotador.

* * *

_**Al fin lo termine, plis déjenme una reviews…¿Qué les cuesta?....más de un minuto no les tomara **_

_****_


	4. Conversaciones

**Lo siento, se que tarde, pero les pido que no me crucifiquen...el capitulo me quedo bastante corto y....bueno léanlo, el próximo estará pronto...**

* * *

**_ Conversaciones_**  
  
Harry se paseaba delante de donde tendría que aparecer la puerta de la habitación del requisito.  
  
-¿Y te ofreciste a comprar su vestido?-Hermione parecía sorprendida, pero satisfecha-que gesto tan lindo Harry.  
  
-afortunadamente acepto-dijo Harry deteniéndose y entreabriendo la puerta para contemplar el resultado-pensé que su orgullo no se lo permitiría.-cerro la puerta y se voltio con una sonrisa en el rostro.-ya esta.  
  
-¿al fin piensas decirme para que me traes aquí?  
  
Harry asintió como un niño pequeño.  
  
-necesito que me hagas un favor –le contó mientras le indicaba que se acercara-pasa.  
  
Hermione le lanzo una mirada suspicaz, pero decidió aceptar la invitación.  
  
-Wau –exclamo al entrar al cuarto, que se había convertido en una espectacular pista de baile, rodeada de grandes y mullidos sillones cubiertos de almohadones de todos los tamaños y colores.  
  
-tengo que aprender a bailar...  
  
Hermione se adentro en la habitación, admirando las delicadas paredes cubiertas de pequeños azulejos, y el fino piso de madera que cubría un radio de diez metros.  
  
-pensé que no te gustaba bailar-soltó Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando a Harry (quien en ese momento cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas)  
  
-no me gusta-aseguro-pero imagino que a Ginny si.  
  
Una pequeñísima sonrisa asomo imperceptiblemente en los labios de Hermione.  
  
-ya veo-fue todo lo que dijo-así que esta ves piensas sacar a bailar a tu pareja-Harry se encogió de hombros-supongo que eso no mejorara el humor de Parvati, últimamente a estado insoportable.  
  
Harry hizo como que no había escuchado el último comentario  
  
-¿me enseñaras?-imploro.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros, resignada.  
  
-esta bien-accedió sonriéndole a Harry-pero con una condición.  
  
Harry dio un pequeño salto y se abalanzo sobre Hermione, tomándola por la cintura y alzándola en vilo, haciéndola girar en círculos rápidamente.  
  
-¡Bajame!-Chillo ella entre carcajadas-detente, aun no escuchas mis condiciones.  
  
-no necesito escucharlas, de todas formas me enseñaras-exclamo Harry eufórico.  
  
Si Hermione se hubiese negado a ayudarlo habría tenido que confesarle a Ginny que no sabía bailar, y que la única forma en que podía hacerlo era con una guía como lo había sido Parvati en el ultimo baile, ella lo había tomado y llevado a lo largo de la única canción de la que había formado parte.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?-pregunto Hermione cuando Harry la deposito nuevamente en el suelo de madera.  
  
-con mucha practica-contesto Harry sonriente-ahora explicarme que es lo que tengo que hacer-continuo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás  
  
-oh, es algo muy simple, no te costara nada de trabajo-explico Hermione sentándose el mismo sofá y recostándose en sobre el regazo de Harry, quien de forma automática comenzó a pasar una mano por el enmarañado cabello de su "hermana".-lo único que te pido es que...te le declares a Ginny de una buena ves.  
  
Harry tuvo el levísimo impulso de ponerse de pie, o de lanzar una exclamación de negación...pero sabía que seria en vano, se limito a sentirse incomodo y sonrojarse, eso era mucho más digno.  
  
-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-inquirió, sonriendo culpable.  
  
-¿con seguridad? desde hace medio segundo, porque acabas de decírmelo.-respondió Hermione riendo.  
  
Harry sintió su orgullo atravesado por una espada, había caído como un niño de tres años.  
  
-muy gracioso, realmente muy divertido-dijo agriamente  
  
-¿entonces aceptas?-pregunto la chica  
  
-¿aceptar que?  
  
-declarártele a Ginny, ¿Qué más?  
  
-ah...eso...-Dijo Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente mal-no lo creo.  
  
-Claro que lo harás-objeto Hermione – Te has enfrentado cinco veces a Lord Voldemort, no puede darte miedo una pelirroja menor que tu.  
  
-No...no es eso-Harry se sorprendió de lo rápido que la conversación había cambiado de rumbo.  
  
Hermione pareció notar que algo no andaba bien, porque se volteo con el semblante preocupado.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry?-pregunto dudosa.  
  
-nada-respondió Harry rápidamente –es solo que no estoy de ánimos para declarármele a nadie.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.  
  
-¿estas seguro de que solo es eso?  
  
-si-mintió el chico.  
  
-pensé que confiabas en mi-la vos de Hermione sonaba dolida, estaba claro que sabía que Harry le ocultaba algo.-dijiste que el único secreto que nos guardarías a mi y a Ron seria el de tu conversación con Dumbledore el año pasado...  
  
-quizá estén relacionados...  
  
-¿no me lo dirás?  
  
Harry sintió el pecho oprimido, si había algo que podía hacerlo sentir mal era ocultarle esa clase de cosas a Hermione o Ron, además sabia cuanto significaba para ellos...  
  
Tomo a Hermione por los brazos y la asió hasta dejarla recostada en su pecho, acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas.  
  
-¿sabes cuanto significan tu y Ron para mi?-pregunto repentinamente melancólico.  
  
-¿eh?...eso creo-contesto Hermione, sorprendida por la pregunta.  
  
-¿sabes como me sentiría si algo les sucediera?, más aun si sucediera por mi causa, como Sirius...  
  
-Harry-las uñas de Hermione se incrustaron en el pecho del muchacho-sabes que eso no fue tu...  
  
-todas las personas que se encuentran cercanas a mi corren peligro, Hermione, es por eso que no me gusta entablar relaciones serias con nadie- la voz manaba de su boca con fluidez, pero sus pensamientos divagaban por regiones muy distantes a la estrambótica habitación-de echo la única razón por la que aun continuo junto a ustedes es porque seria inútil tratar de hacerle creer a nadie que ya no son mis amigos.  
  
Hermione respiraba con dificultad, siempre había querido que Harry pudiera hablarle de sus pensamientos como lo hacía en esa ocasión, pero ahora que por fin lo hacia, le parecía que no estaba preparada para recibir tanta información, nunca hubiese pensado que el sufrimiento de Harry llegase a esos extremos...  
  
-Ginny se ha convertido en alguien sumamente especial para mí, y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que algo le suceda por mi culpa, no podría perdonármelo jamás, y declarármele significaría inevitablemente acercármele...e inmediatamente ponerla en peligro...  
  
Hermione respiro hondo, no quería que su voz se quebrara al hablar, tenia que sonar segura...  
  
-¿crees que ninguno de nosotros ha pensado alguna ves en eso?-pregunto, aunque fue apenas un susurro se escucho claramente-todos nosotros estamos concientes de que Voldemort te quiere muerto, pero ninguno esta dispuesto a dejarte solo. Ni yo, ni Ron, ni Luna, Neville o...Ginny.-tomo aire, intentando darse fuerzas-no puedes pretender alejarte de nosotros para mantenernos a salvo, porque no te dejaremos.  
  
-Hermione yo...  
  
-es muy injusto que tú tengas que sacrificarte por nosotros, Ginny no estaría de acuerdo, porque con tu decisión no solo te privas a ti, ella también tendría que soportar tu alejamiento  
  
-no, si no se entera de el, ella jamás sabría que yo pensaba declararme, además ni siquiera puedes asegurar que yo realmente le gusto... ¿o si?  
  
-¿Qué diferencia hay? si de todas formas no piensas decírselo.  
  
-¿estas enfadada?  
  
-¡Claro que lo estoy!, no me agrada verte así de deprimido, y menos ver como eres derrotado por Voldemort sin que siquiera lo notes.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-si tu sufres, el gana, así de simple Harry, mientras más te alejes de los que te quieren, más fácil será para el acabar contigo, y lo sabe.  
  
Harry se quedo en silencio, meditando las palabras de su amiga...nunca lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista, y en cierto modo tenia razón, si el era derrotado, sus amigos pagarían de todas formas, porque nadie podría detener a la fuerza tenebrosa, y mientras más solo estuviera, más fácil seria derrotarlo, aunque eso Hermione no lo sabía...  
  
-¿crees que sea lo correcto?-pregunto, con voz soñadora, sorprendiéndose del poder de convencimiento que poseía la chica.  
  
-nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas-respondió ella abrazándolo efusivamente por el cuello, al parecer feliz de escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Harry  
  
-pero...  
  
-nada de perros, el trato esta cerrado ¿te quedo claro?-le pregunto con voz peligrosa, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de responder, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención.  
  
Una preciosa pelirroja, detenida bajo el marco de la puerta, los observaba con una mirada extraña.  
  
-eh...los estaba buscando...Ron...el esta muy no aparecieron para desayunar...le...le diré que están bien-y sin dejar reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, cerro rápidamente le puerta.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?-inquirió Harry, desconcertado.  
  
-esta celosa-aventuro Hermione separándose de Harry y mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿celosa? ¿De que?  
  
Hermione lo miro, como creyendo que le estaban tomando el pelo.  
  
-de nosotros claro-y, al ver que Harry seguía sin entender, continuo- bien, has un esfuerzo mental (se que te cuesta utilizar lo que llevas arriba del cuello, pero has el intento) y imagina encontrarte recostado de la misma forma en que estábamos hace unos segundos, pero con otra Ginny.  
  
Harry la miro con el entrecejo fruncido...pero obedeció.  
  
¿El y Ginny recostados uno junto al otro en un sillón?...el rostro de Ginny a un par de centímetros de el suyo...  
  
Sintió arder el rostro y se incorporo con rapidez.  
  
-¿lo ves?-pregunto Hermione entre carcajadas  
  
-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-exclamo desesperado-justo cuando me decido a decirle lo que siento y ella tiene que verme así...seguramente me odiara.  
  
-por eso tienes que decírselo, para que le quede claro lo que sientes. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ahora bajemos a desayunar antes de que suba Ron a buscarnos.  
  
-hablando de eso-Harry tomo a Hermione por el brazo y la obligo a girarse y mirarlo a los ojos – tú también tienes que declararte a Ron.  
  
-¿por que haría yo eso?-la vos de Hermione sonaba tranquila, pero un leve matiz carmesí asomo en sus mejillas  
  
-puede que no sea tan bueno como tu en detectar atracciones-puntualizo Harry –pero tampoco tengo una venda en los ojos.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente y, liberando a la chica, avanzo dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Cuando la abrió, sintió como Hermione rodeaba su brazo izquierdo con ambos brazos (suena raro, pero se entiende que lo tomo del brazo... ¿no es así?)  
  
-esta bien-susurro en su oído-y ahora a desayunar-añadió mucho más firme y claro, obligándolo a caminar.  
  
-aun no entiendo porque realizar el baile una semana antes de navidad y no en navidad-dijo Ron, que desayunaba por segunda ves, para "acompañar a sus amigos"  
  
-eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo-aprobó Harry, sirviéndose un gran tazón de cereales  
  
-seguramente porque la mayoría de las familias quieren pasar Navidad junto a sus hijos-opino sensatamente Hermione untando sus tostadas con mermelada.  
  
-pero estarían más seguros aquí-objeto Harry- al menos más seguros que en sus casas.  
  
-y es por eso que quieren pasar más tiempo juntos, sabiendo que cualquiera de ellos puede ser atacado-explico la chica reprimiendo un escalofrió.  
  
A esa hora el gran salón estaba prácticamente vació, las únicas personas eran ellos y un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primero, el resto de los estudiantes debía encontrarse en el jardín, que parecía un gran imán de color verde, dado el efecto que parecía causar en los estudiantes.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ginny?-pregunto Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
Ginny no había regresado con Ron luego de hablar con ellos, y Harry se preguntaba donde estaría.  
  
-no lo se-contesto Ron sin darle importancia  
  
-iré a buscarla-se ofreció Hermione poniéndose de pie-de cualquier forma necesito hablar con ella.  
  
-te acompaño-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie cuando su amiga ya se disponía a marcharse.  
  
-no, nada de eso, tu te quedas aquí-dijo Hermione de forma tajante.  
  
Harry se sentó nuevamente, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dijo nada mientras veía a la chica de pelo castaño alejarse rumbo a la sala común.  
  
Resignado, se dedico durante la siguiente media hora a hablar sobre el próximo partido y las posibles jugadas que harían.  
  
-aunque de todas formas nunca hemos tenido muchas dificultades para vencer a los de Revenclaw, y el equipo de este año es muy bueno-Ron tenia razón, pensaba Harry, el equipo era excelente, pero en esos momentos había algo que le preocupaba aun más .  
  
-Ron-interrumpió, obteniendo toda la atención de su amigo-necesito hablarte de algo.  
  
-claro-Ron tenso el rostro, preocupado por el tono de voz de su amigo.  
  
.bien...es...sobre...tu Hermana-explico, mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de una tonalidad de rojo a otra aun más intensa- ella...veras...ella...ella...me...  
  
-ella te gusta y quieres saber lo que yo pienso-termino Ron, relajando el rostro-¿estoy en lo cierto?-inquirió con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se quedo de piedra, nunca hubiese esperado esa reacción, de hecho nunca hubiese esperado que Ron estuviera enterado, ahora podía estar seguro de que si era muy evidente.  
  
-pues...si  
  
-pienso que es genial, así se le alejaran todos aquellos que no sean dignos de mi hermana, es decir, todos salvo tu-el rostro de Harry se tornaba cada ves más aliviado conforme Ron hablaba-pero, si le haces algo...bueno, digamos que mis hermanos son menos comprensivos que yo.  
  
-Claro-se apresuro a responder Harry, palideciendo inmediatamente y recuperando su postura rígida-yo nunca le haría...  
  
-lo se, era solo para dejarlo en claro, no tienes porque ponerte así-lo calmo Ron, riendo fuertemente.  
  
Bien, pensó Harry, un obstáculo menos...ahora solo quedaba hablar con Ginny y esperar su respuesta...bueno, durante los últimos años había tenido mucha suerte, quizás ahora también...

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar nunca, e tenido demasiados problemas con el PC...así que si quieren me dejan una review para subirme el animo n.**


	5. Conversaciones y sorpresas

_**Que manera de demorarme esta ves...creo que se me paso la mano...¬¬¿ de cualquier forma, me gustaría hacer una aclaración:**_

**_para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, los capítulos del fic son alternativos, es decir la historia esta dividida en dos partes:_**

**_1:Cáp. N 1;3;5. esta mitad empieza con la salid ade H y G a Hogmeade._**

**_2: Cáp. N 2;4 y prox 6. estos capítulos cubren la mitad de la historia y comienzan con la petición de ir al baile de H a G_**

_**la mitad 1 ocurre luego de la mitad 2n.ñ para aclarar dudas.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! y nuevamente perdón por el retraso! **_

**_Capitulo 6: _****_Conversaciones y sorpresas.

* * *

_**

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que cubría todo el cuarto.

Suspiro, "debe ser muy tarde", pensó, sin ninguna preocupación, era domingo y podía quedarse acostado un poco más...pero ya tenia hambre.

Sonrió, sin razón aparente. Se sentía muy bien... ¿Por qué?

La imagen de una cabellera roja, una mirada preciosa y una sonrisa de ensueño se formaron en su mente, contestando a su pregunta.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. Realmente lo había pasado muy bien el día anterior en compañía de Ginny, de paseo por Hogmeade para comprar su vestido, hablando con ella en las cocinas...escuchando su petición de ser llamada Gin...

Se puso de pie con prontitud, con la esperanza de encontrarla en la sala común o en el Gran salón desayunando junto a Hermione y Ron (que no se encontraba en su cama) y riendo como siempre lo hacía, queriendo divertirse en la nieve que se había acumulado durante la noche o gastar algunas bromas con junto a Luna. Si, eso es lo que haría Ginny un domingo sin deberes y con toda la tarde por delante.

Rápidamente se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa, incluso se sorprendió a si mismo observándose en el espejo... ¿desde cuando le importaba tanto su apariencia?

La imagen de la pelirroja nuevamente.

Salio presuroso del cuarto, más animado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, "ya quiero que llegue el baile".

La sala común se encontraba prácticamente vacía, y, para su sorpresa, los únicos ocupantes eran justo las tres personas que más quería ver en ese momento: Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Sentados en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego de espaldas a el.

Aunque (noto Harry) no estaban riendo, y seguramente tampoco estaban planeando jugarle una broma a nadie, a decir verdad, por la forma en que Ron movía los brazos, parecía que algo muy grave había sucedido haciéndolo perder todo su buen humor en un instante.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto sin moverse de su lugar a los pies de las escaleras, con voz firme.

Los rostros de sus amigos se giraron hacía el, todos con diferentes expresiones.

El rostro de Ron reflejaba sorpresa, seguramente por haber sido interrumpido en pleno dialogo; Hermione mantenía un semblante serio, sin inmutarse para nada, y Ginny (para su sorpresa) sonrió ampliamente y de un brinco se abalanzo hacía el.

-¡Harry!-chillo envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello del sorprendido muchacho-al fin despertaste.

El rostro de Harry reflejaba perfectamente el estado de confusión en que se encontraba. ¿No se suponía que estaban tratando algo serio? ¿Por qué entonces Ginny parecía tan contenta de verlo? como si en realidad no estuviera preocupada por nada...pero entonces ¿Por qué sus amigos no le quitaban la mirada de encima? y no es que fuera una mirada agradable, ellos si que parecían preocupados (¿o enfadados?) por alguna razón.

-Contigo queríamos hablar-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos en señal de descontento.

-así es-corroboro Ron imitándola.

-¿hablar? ¿Sobre que?-inquirió Harry

Ginny se tomo de su brazo y se oculto tras el, dejando asomar únicamente la cabeza.

-sobre nada, ya se iban-dijo, enseñándoles la lengua en un gesto que a Harry le pareció encantador.

-claro que si-corrigió Hermione y, mirando a Harry, añadió- es sobre su "retraso", anoche...

-ooooh, no exageres-soltó Harry sintiendo a sus músculos perder la tensión

-pues si, ayer en nuestra ronda escuchamos a Snape decir que dos alumnos se encontraban fuera de sus salas comunes y que había estado a punto de atraparlos.

-ya te dije que no nos vio-espeto Ginny, al parecer harta

-Gin dice la verdad, Snape nos siguió un par de pisos, pero no tenia la certeza de que en realidad estábamos ahí, solo...lo sospechaba, así que no podía atraparnos.

-esa no es excusa, ustedes se encontraban fuera después de la hora permitida, y nuestro deber como prefectos es...

-guardarnos el secreto-Harry bostezo largamente-y regañarnos después de tomar desayuno, así que si me disculpan.

Ginny se asió de su brazo y juntos pasaron entre Ron y Hermione sin prestarles atención.

-uff, pensé que no me dejarían en paz nunca, gracias-Ginny hablaba despreocupadamente, indiferente a las miradas de odio que le lanzaban algunas de las chicas con las que se cruzaban.

-parece que a algunas de tus admiradoras les molesta que te tome del brazo-dijo luego de que pasaron junto a una muchacha de cabellera rubia que la miro como si fuese un gusarapo especialmente asqueroso.

-tonterías-respondió Harry ruborizándose ligeramente, justo cuando otra chica dejaba caer accidentalmente su mochila en uno de los pies de Ginny, haciéndola dar un grito de dolor.

-Lo siento-se disculpo, era alta y esbelta, de cabello negro, tomo su mochila sin dejar a Ginny replicar nada, y se alejo a toda velocidad por un corredor contiguo.

-¿sabes?, Estoy empezando a creer que ser tu pareja para el próximo baile no fue una de mis mejores ideas.-dijo, pisando con cuidado con el pie maltratado.

-no sabes lo mal que me siento por ti-se le escapo a Harry, que intentaba por todos los medios contener la risa.

-riete mientras puedas-respondió ella, tirandolo del brazo para que reanudaran la marcha-pero si sigues así, tengo el presentimiento de que en el baile tendré deseos de bailar (valga la redundancia) con otros chicos...

-esta bien, esta bien, ya entend

-¡Ginny!-la voz de luna les llego desde un punto a sus espaldas.-¡Ginny, tienes que ver esto, necesito que me acompañes!-la chica corria a toda velocidad hacía ellos.

-¿te veo luego?-le pregunto Harry antes de que Luna llegara.

Ginny asintió y, tomándolo por sorpresa, le estampo un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacía su amiga y juntas desaparecer con rumbo desconocido.

Pudo sentir el pulso acelerar notablemente, acompañado de una agitada respiración y un calor intenso en las mejillas y seguidos por el inconfundible ajetreo de su nervioso estomago.

-¿Harry, estas bien?-Harry volteó para encontrarse con un rostro muy familiar. Neville Longbottom lo miraba, preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿a? No, no es nada Neville, no te preocupes- respondió sin mirarlo a la cara, dirigiendo la vista una ves más al lugar en el que Ginny había corrido junto a Luna y retomando el camino al Gran Salón acompañado por Neville.

-¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?-pregunto un rato después para sacar de sus pensamientos la preciosa cabellara pelirroja por un rato.

-si-respondió Neville rápidamente, desviando la mirada, nervioso.

-¿puedo saber quien?-Harry hablo con cautela, para que Neville no intentara cambiar de tema.

-pues...si claro...ella...

-¿la conozco?

Neville se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-iré con Luna-explico tranquilamente, dejando entrever una media sonrisa-se lo pedí ayer y dijo que si

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Neville invitaría a Luna y mucho menos que Luna aceptaría

-wau-logro decir después de un rato-wau

-lo mismo dije yo después que Luna me respondió-relato Neville entre carcajadas mientras entraban al Gran Salón –estaba preparado para un "no me gustan los bailes", pero me dijo que pasara por ella a su sala común.

-me alegro que haya decidido asistir-dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. La verdad era que durante lo que corría de año se había encariñado bastante con Luna.

-Hola Harry-era Parvati quien, antes que Harry pudiera responder el saludo, se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto

-solo te saludaba-respondió ella sentándose junto a Neville, a quien, como Harry le hizo notar, solo había saludado con un gesto de la mano.

Parvati movió la mano, como restándole importancia.

Harry prefirió no seguir con el tema y dedicarse a su desayuno.

-¿ya tienes pareja Parvati?-Pregunto Neville. Esta le lanzo una mirada indescifrable, y a Harry se le detuvo la comida en la garganta cuando los ojos de la chica se posaron en el.

Estaba listo para algún comentario mordaz o alguna indirecta, pero lo único que Parvati dijo fue un simple "si"

Harru levantó la vista.

-¿con quien?-pregunto Neville quitándole la pregunta da la boca.

-Dean, me lo pidió hace solo un momento.-un leve rubor se dejo asomar en sus mejillas

-Genial-se le escapo a Harry-digo....que bueno que tienes pareja....me alegro...y por Dean

Parvati estaba a punto de responder cuando junto a ella se sentaron Hermione y ron, este ultimo con el rostro radiante de felicidad.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry, intentando cambiar el tema.

Hermione bufó molesta.

-Malfoy otra vez.

Ron soltó una risita, como un niño pequeño.

-esta en la enfermería-explico- al parecer sufrió un accidente ayer mientras el resto de la escuela estaba en Hogmeade, madame Pomfrey le dijo que debía permanecer en cama hasta mañana por la mañana, mientras se reconstruyen sus costillas.-respiro hondo, como saboreando las palabras-también tenia el tobillo lastimado, pero se lo recompusieron en un instante-hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si pensara que Malfoy hubiese estado mejor con el tobillo herido.

-no a querido reconocer que lo atacaron-Hermione hablo con severidad- repite una y otra ves que se tropezó con una armadura y que esta lo aplasto.

-no importa que es lo que haya sido-espeto Ron-¡lo importante es que Malfoy esta en la enfermería!

-claro que importa quien lo hizo-Hermione frunció los labios de una forma muy parecida a como lo habría hecho la señora Wesley –si alguien se pasea por los pasillos atacando Prefectos tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo.

-no ataco a un Prefecto, ataco a Malfoy

-¡Malfoy es un Prefecto!

-Pero no lo ataco por ser prefecto, si no por ser quien es.-opino Harry con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-inquirió Hermione antes de que Ron lo apoyara.

-Porque es un Malfoy, con eso basta

-Harry tiene razón, cualquier miembro de la escuela que no pertenezca a Slytherin pudo haberlo hecho, lo que te da un gran numero de sospechosos.

-es más, incluso en Slytherin hay chicos que no soportan a Malfoy y que podrían haberlo hecho.

-ustedes dos no tienen remedio- Hermione se dejo caer en su asiento, harta.-un alumno es atacado y lo único que hacen es defender al culpable.

-se lo debemos, después de todo ataco a...

-si, si, ya entendí.

-¿y Ginny?-pregunto Ron.

-con Luna

-me pregunto en que estarán metidas esa dos-dijo Hermione, pensativa-últimamente han estado bastante desaparecidas, siempre hablando en susurros...

-¿no te parece que ya estas demasiado paranoica?, hasta te pareces a Ojoloco.

-de todas formas iré a ver en donde están-concluyo poniéndose de píe.

-te acompaño-se ofreció Harry incorporándose.-ya acabe de desayunar.

-¿bienes?-le preguntaron a Ron.

-no, creo que me quedare a ver que nadie se meta en problemas por aquí.

-y de paso comerte otro plato de cereales.

-puedo hacer las dos cosas simultáneamente.-contesto Ron acercándose un plato y el tazón de leche

Riendo, Hermione y Harry salieron del gran comedor camino al lugar en el que, un rato antes, Harry se había separado de Ginny.

-doblaron en aquel recodo.-contó Harry apuntando la esquina contraria a la que se encontraban.-pero no creo que sigan por aquí-apuntó-parecía que Luna había estado corriendo bastante para encontrar a Ginny, así que supongo que no venía de un lugar cercano...y el castillo es bastante grande para que se escondan de quien sea.

-tal ves tengas razón-concordó Hermione a regañadientes-pero hablare con ella en cuanto la vea.-aseguro.-aunque por ahora será mejor que la espere en la sala común.

Juntos dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron a la sala común. Al llegar se sentaron en uno de los sillones junto al fuego.

Harry se dedico a contemplar las llamas. Su color rojizo mantenía su mente ocupada pensando justo en lo que quería pensar, y solo se distrajo cuando Hermione le hablo.

-¿Ya se hablan otra vez tu y Parvati?

-¿Cómo?, ah, si, en la mañana incluso me saludo con un beso.-recordó Harry con semblante molesto.

-y tu...

-yo no le dije nada-interrumpió, sabiendo que Hermione querría conocer su reacción.-porque ya tiene pareja para el baile. Dean

-¿de verdad?-pregunto interesada y sorprendida.-pues me alegro, ya se me estaba haciendo difícil soportar sus quejas por cualquier cosa, a la más mínima provocación saltaba sobre el cuello de cualquiera que la contradijera. Espero que ahora mejore su humor.

-la verdad es que desde hace algún tiempo a sido bastante molesta-afirmo, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas y un rumor de pasos en las escaleras a sus espaldas, seguramente algún estudiante despertando tarde- tomándome de la mano, o, como hoy, besándome en la mejilla-los pasos se detuvieron, y se alejaron hasta hacerse inaudibles.-incluso estaba pensando en hablar con ella y contarle lo que siento por Ginny, para que entendiera porque la invite al baile.

-no creo que sea tu mejor opción-opino la chica sensatamente- podría contárselo a Ginny solo para ponerte en aprietos.

-no creo que fuera capaz de algo así.

-ese es tu problema Harry, eres demasiado confiado. Pero no sabes de lo que es capaz una mujer celosa.

-¿alguna experiencia propia?-pregunto maliciosamente

Hermione sonrió culpable

-no tienes ni idea-susurro, con el rostro de color tomate-aunque e sabido contenerme.

-imagino que tiene que ser difícil para ti ver a Ron hablando con todas aquellas admiradoras que tiene entre los cursos inferiores. Eso de ser el portero estrella de la escuela tiene sus efectos-a medida que hablaba el rostro de Hermione se contorsionaba cada ves más en una mueca de furia contenida. –por ejemplo esta ese grupo de tercero de Hufflepuff, aquel trío de chicas, ¿las recuerdas?, las tres invitaron a Ron al baile la semana pasada, incluso la ultima se le abalanzó al cuello lo beso en la mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de que Ron se separara y le dijera que ya te tenia como pareja-Hermione apretaba los puños con fuerza-aunque se ve que tienes mucha confianza-la chica lo miro sin entender a que se refería.-digo, si eres capaz de dejarlo en el gran salón, un día domingo, donde cualquier chica podría abordarlo y hacer lo que hizo la...

No fue necesario que continuara, Hermione ya se había puesto de pie y, sin decir nada, se abalanzo contra la puerta. Harry tuvo la leve impresión de saber a donde se dirigía

* * *

**_ojala les haya gustado, opinen. n._**


	6. Discusiones y sorpresas

**_Se que les debo una explicación, y se las daré:_**

**_Un tiempo después de que publicara el anterior capitulo, cuando ya trabajaba en este, uno de mis hermanos cometió un pequeño error con el PC, insignificante, solamente elimino todo lo que había, desde el sistema operativo hacia abajo . no dejo nada de nada._**

**_Un tiempo después, cuando nuevamente trabajaba en el capitulo, abrí un mail que me borro todos los archivos de música del PC y, por si no fuera poco, todos los programas de Microsoft (Word, Pawer Point, Front Page, Etc.) y, por consiguiente todos los archivos. y así llegue a hoy, el día en que por fin, y después de dos intentos fallidos, puedo publicar el bendito capitulo. (La tercera es la vencida)_**

_**Capitulo 6°

* * *

**_

_**Discusiones y sorpresas:**_

_**Hermione entreabrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza a la habitación de las chicas de 5° año de su casa y sonrió. La única cama que no tenía las cortinas descorridas era la de Ginny, así que, supuso, ella debía estar ahí.**_

_**Entro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, admirando todo con la vista por un momento.**_

_**Tenia que reconocer que Ginny y sus amigas si que habían hecho un buen trabajo decorando.**_

_**Todo el piso y la mayor parte de los muros se encontraban cubiertos por una gruesa alfombra gris, que ella misma había ayudado a encantar para que jamás se manchara si alguien, por error, derramaba un baso con jugo o un frasco de tinta.**_

_**Las cortinas, tanto de las ventanas como de los postes de las camas, eran de colores brillantes y con estrafalarios dibujos de animales en movimiento (la mayoría de leones rugiendo o mordiendo serpientes).**_

_**Cada una de las colchas tenia un diseño diferente, en la más cercana a la puerta se podía apreciar un hermoso grifo remontando el vuelo sobre un espeso bosque de abedules que movían sus hojas al compás del viento.**_

_**Camino directo hasta la cama más lejana a la puerta y respiro profundamente para insuflarse energía, si Ginny se parecía a su hermano esto podía llevarle un buen rato.**_

_**-¿Ginny?-Pregunto mientras se asomaba entre las cortinas (color verde esmeralda)**_

_**Como lo había supuesto, estaba recostada bocabajo sobre su cama con una almohada sobre la cabeza.**_

_**-Ginny necesito hablar contigo-dijo mientras la mecía de un lado a otro.**_

_**-ahora no Hermione, me gustaría dormir un rato-objeto la pelirroja de manera más cortante de lo habitual.**_

_**Hermione se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción, no se había equivocado al pensar que estaría enfadada con ella luego de haberla visto con Harry en el salón del requisito.**_

_**-Es muy temprano para que tengas ganas de dormir-rebatió con firmeza meciéndola con más fuerza. No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.**_

_**Ginny gruño y se volteó.**_

_**-¿De que quieres hablar?-inquirió aparentando indiferencia. Sentándose en una de las horillas de su cama (la que tenia una colcha a la que cruzaban cientos de doradas Snitch a toda velocidad)**_

_**-lo sabes muy bien-contesto Hermione sin rodeos.-Harry y lo que paso en el salón del requisito.**_

_**El rostro de Ginny se endureció imperceptiblemente y sus manos aferraron con fuerza un almohadón cercano. Pero no dejo que nada de lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza alterara su voz ni un poco.**_

_**-ah, eso. Se que debí golpear antes de entrar para no tener que interrumpirlos-explico tranquilamente, aunque en un rincón de sus ojos podía verse un brillo peligroso-lo siento, para la próxima recordare que pueden estar "ocupados" en sus asuntos…como cualquier pareja…**_

_**-oh, no digas tonterías-soltó Hermione-de eso justamente quería hablarte, Harry y yo no somos pareja, nosotros solo…**_

_**Ginny dirigió la vista hacia la cabecera de su cama.**_

_**-esta bien que no quieran que nadie más se entere, pero pensé que éramos amigas, no tienes porque ocultármelo.**_

_**Hermone entorno los ojos a espaldas de su amiga. Si, se parecía mucho a Ron en algunos aspectos.**_

_**-No te pongas melodramática Ginny, te estoy diciendo la verdad.**_

_**Ginny se volteo, mirándola con ojos inexpresivos, ocultando todo sentimiento.**_

_**-¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?**_

_**Hermione la miro sin comprender.**_

_**-ya te dije, nosotros no estamos saliendo, Harry y yo solo somos amigos.**_

_**-Los amigos no se tratan como tú y Harry.**_

_**-Es que somos muy buenos amigos-Arguyo Hermione rápidamente.**_

_**Ginny parecía pasar por alto todos los comentarios que su amiga le hacía, como si o escuchara nada.**_

_**-¿sales con el desde antes que te contara lo que sentía?**_

_**Hermione ya podía sentir como el enojo subía por sus venas.**_

_**-¿cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita?, entre Harry y yo no hay nada más que una gran amistad.-respondió de la manera más calmada que pudo.**_

_**-¡Es mentira!-Chillo Ginny poniéndose de pie-¡Pensé que eras mi amiga! ¡Sabias lo que siento por Harry y aún así me lo ocultaste todo!**_

_**-Ginny, tienes que creerme...**_

_**Pero, por la cara de Ginny, parecía que ni aunque Dumbledore en persona le asegurara que entre Harry y Hermione no pasaba nada, lo habría creído.**_

_**-¡Si me lo hubieses contado lo habría aceptado!, pero al parecer no merecía la pena ponerme al tanto. Es evidente que no soy lo suficientemente digna de la confianza de la gran Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de la escuela.**_

_**-¡Eres una tonta y Testaruda Chiquilla!-Grito Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia, parándose frente a Ginny-Vine aquí a aclararte todo, pero eres demasiado necia para aceptar nada de lo que te digo. ¡Entre yo y Harry no existe otra cosa que una gran confianza producto de nuestra amistad! ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ¡JAMAS PODRIAMOS SER NOVIOS!...**_

_**-¡Dime una sola razón por la que no puedan serlo!**_

_**-¡Porque ni a mi me gusta Harry ni yo le gusto a el!**_

_**-¡Es otra de tus mentiras!**_

_**-¡A mi no puede gustarme Harry!**_

_**-¿¡Por qué no!?**_

_**-¡porque estoy enamorada de!…-Hermione callo, había llegado demasiado lejos.**_

_**Tenía pensado contarle a Ginny respecto a lo que sentía por su hermano, por supuesto, pero no creía que esa fuese la forma más apropiada de hacerlo.**_

_**-¿De quien?-inquirió Ginny con verdadero interés.**_

_**Hermione la miro a los ojos y, suspirando, le indico con un gesto de la cabeza que tomaran asiento.**_

_**-Me hubiera gustado decirte antes, pero si te enterabas me habrías insistido en que me le declarara-dijo, a modo de reproche. A lo que Ginny respondió con una sonrisa tímida.**_

_**-¿lo conozco?-pregunto la Weasley con los ojos brillantes.**_

_**-mejor de lo que crees-respondió Hermione sintiéndose enrojecer. Se miro las manos, intentando darse ánimos- estoy enamorada de…de…de Ron.**_

_**Ginny lanzo tal grito que Hermione por poco se cae de la cama.**_

_**-¿¡Desde cuando!?-Pregunto tomando de las manos a su amiga, olvidando por completo su reciente discusión-¿y piensas decirle? ¿Cuándo? ¿Durante el baile?, ya quisiera ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando le digas, va a ser el chico más feliz de la escuela, y yo voy a tener algo con que molestarlo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en todas las bromas que podría jugarle a su hermano de ahí en adelante.**_

_**-¿lo vez?, sabía que te pondrías así, por eso no te conté antes, no me habrías dejado en paz ni un segundo-reprendió Hermaione sonriendo tanto como Ginny, feliz de verla tan dichosa.**_

_**-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cuánto tiempo has perdido?, si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiese obligado a confesarle todo, como tendría que haber sucedido.**_

_**-estas loca-Hermione tomo el almohadón que había dejado caer al piso al ponerse de pie, y le asesto con el a Ginny en la cara-te lo mereces.-dijo, golpeándola una y otra ves.**_

_**Ginny daba pequeños gritos mientras intentaba con una mano protegerse de los ataques y con la otra coger una almohada para regresarlos.**_

_**-¡me las pagaras!-chillo regresando un golpe con la almohada de su cama-me atacaste desprevenida, pero yo e tenido muchas mas batallas de este tipo contra mis hermanos, no tienes oportunidad de ganar.**_

_**-eso esta por verse-exclamo Hermione con voz desafiante esgrimiendo su almohadón como si de una espada se tratase, antes de lanzarse al ataque en una embestida.**_

_**Pasaron la siguiente media hora luchando, rompiendo en el proceso dos almohadas y tres almohadones que regaron plumas por toda la habitación, hasta que Hermione se rindió bajo la lluvia de golpes que le propinaba Ginny.**_

_**-¡Lo sabía!, nadie puede derrotarme en esto.-Hizo un gesto con el puño declarándose victoriosa**_

_**-Bueno, señorita invencible, será mejor que nos pongamos a limpiar todo esto antes de que lleguen tus compañeras-dijo Hermione escupiendo una pluma y contemplando la ahora completamente blanca habitación.**_

_**-no seas aguafiestas, podemos limpiar todo en menos de lo que madame Pomfrey repara un hueso.**_

_**Ambas se rieron sacando sus varitas y en menos de un minuto almohadas y almohadones estaba en su lugar con las plumas en su lugar. Se miraron una a la otra, sonriendo satisfechas y felices.**_

_**-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿crees que sea tarde para desayunar?-pregunto Giiny sentándose en una de las camas.**_

_**Hermione miro su reloj.**_

_**-si te das prisa quizá consigas algo-respondió-aunque si no fueras tan impulsiva no estarías con hambre en este momento.-añadió maliciosamente.**_

_**-¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué tomara desayuno con ustedes después de lo que había visto?-pregunto Ginny mostrándole la lengua.**_

_**-de lo que creíste ver-corrigió Hermione mostrándola ella también.**_

_**-¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tu y Harry tan cerca uno del otro…-por un segundo pareció que se enojaría nuevamente-bueno, no tenia muchas opciones.**_

_**-podrías haber preguntado.**_

_**-y tu podrías haberme hablado sobre lo que pensabas de mi hermanito.**_

_**Hermione se puso como un tomate.**_

_**-supongo que serás lo suficientemente discreta para no contarle nada a nadie.-dijo, mirando a Ginny algo dudosa.**_

_**-Puedes estar segura-Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta-aunque aún no me has dicho si piensas declarártele o no.-añadió deteniéndose frente a ella cerrándole el paso.**_

_**-lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Piensas declarártele a Harry durante el baile?**_

_**Se miraron fijamente a los ojos un momento, ambas como un rábano y pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios.**_

_**Y ambas asintieron al unísono.**_

_**Y ambas gritaron al unísono tomadas de las manos y dando saltitos (Muy esteriotipado?) tan fuerte que las hizo callar de inmediato, temiendo que alguien en la sala común las pudiese haber escuchado.**_

_**-será mejor que bajemos a buscar algo para comer-opino Hermione recuperando la compostura.**_

_**Ginny asintió y salio junto a ella.**_

_**Al llegar a la sala común hecho un vistazo a todos lados y se le contrajo el estomago. ¡La sala común estaba abarrotada de estudiantes! ¿Y si alguien las había oído discutir?**_

_**Miro a Hermione de reojo, y por la cara que tenia supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.**_

_**-¡Ginny!-la aludida se volteo hacía su derecha. Cerca del fuego un par de sus compañeras le hacían señales con las manos.**_

_**-enseguida regreso-le dijo a Hermione y, temiendo lo peor, corrió junto a sus amigas.- ¿Qué sucede?-les pregunto, esperando que comenzarán con el interrogatorio de su pelea.**_

_**-Ten-dijo Celinda Jonson, una chica rubia de profundos ojos azules con la que se llevaba muy bien-ya que no bajabas a desayunar supuse que tendrías hambre-le tendió un paquete repleto de tostadas con mermelada.**_

_**-además debes estar cansada de tanto gritar…-acoto Marina Stapleton, Otra de sus compañeras de habitación. Poseía una cabellera larga de color castaño muy rizado, y unos profundos ojos cafés, sonriendo con malicia.**_

_**Ginny sintió como sus peores temores se hacían realidad.**_

_**-¿Se…se pudo escuchar hasta aquí?-pregunto suponiendo la respuesta.**_

_**-No-Respondieron al unísono sus amigas con una sonrisa de complicidad-veras-continuo Celinda al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ginny- al ver que no bajabas a desayunar, como ya te dije, decidimos llevarte las tostadas a la habitación.**_

_**-y cuando llegamos te escuchamos discutir con Hermione-prosiguió Marina-así que decidimos esperar fuera para no estorbarles.**_

_**-pero justo en ese momento tu lanzaste un grito, no lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse en la sala común pero si para que lo escucháramos nosotras.**_

_**-el siguiente grito que diste fue peor que el anterior-continuo Celinda-así que decidimos hacer lo que cualquier par de amigas tuya aria en esa situación.**_

_**Ginny las miro expectante, sintiendo todos sus nervios tensarse.**_

_**-Le lanzamos un encantamiento silenciador a la puerta, así todos los gritos que dieran solo se oirían dentro de ella para que nadie se enterara de algo que tu no quisieras contar.-anuncio Marina tras una larga pausa.**_

_**Ginny sintió como sus miembros se relajaban mientras olas de gratitud invadían sus venas. Nadie había oído nada, nadie se había enterado de su pelea…**_

_**-De nada-dijeron Marina y Celinda antes de que Ginny dijese nada-por ahora será mejor que se lo digas a Hermione, no parece nada feliz en este momento.**_

_**-y suerte con "ese asunto"-Ginny supuso que se referían a Harry. No habían escuchado toda su pelea, pero si lo suficiente para sacar algunas conclusiones.**_

_**Se limito a asentir con la cabeza para luego correr hacía Hermione, que parecía a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.**_

_**-¿De…de verdad?-Tartamudeo emocionada luego de recibir las buenas nuevas.-eso…eso es genial-dijo recuperando el color de las mejillas y sonriéndole ampliamente a las chicas de 5° a las que ahora les debía un enorme favor. Y asegurándose mentalmente de recordar ayudarlas si se metían en algún problema.**_

_**-Será mejor que bajemos-comento recuperando su aspecto habitual-Ron y Harry pueden estar preocupados, les dije que vendría a verte por si te sentías mal.**_

_**Salieron por el retrato y, comiendo tostadas, bajaron las escaleras.**_

_**-Acabo de darme cuanta que aun no me dices sobre que hablaban tú y Harry en el salón del requisito cuando entre-Recordó Ginny poco antes de llegar al Gran salón**_

_**-Lo se.-fue todo lo que respondió Hermione mientras descendían el ultimo tramo de escaleras- Pero no puedo contarte lo que hable con el.**_

_**-O vamos-pidió Ginny- si me cuentas me quedare más tranquila.**_

_**La verdad es que quería tener una idea del contexto de la situación para poder imaginar como habían terminado en la posición en la que los encontró, como si hubiesen estado a punto de besarse.**_

_**-Solo conversábamos un poco sobre el baile-mintió Hermione inspeccionando las mesas en busca de sus amigos. Tenia que medir sus palabras para no rebelarle a Ginny que Harry tenía pensado declarársele durante el baile que se avecinaba. Aunque quizá…-Ya sabes, nuestra ropa, las demás parejas del curso, nuestros acompañantes…**_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mi?**_

_**-Ya te lo dije, eso queda entre nosotros dos.**_

_**-pero…pero…esta bien…-dijo resignada-¿y de Ron? ¿O tampoco puedes hablarme de el?**_

_**-ya sabes todo lo de Ron, hable más o menos de lo mismo con Harry…no están aquí, tienen que haber salido a los jardines. ¡Vamos!**_

_**-¿y que te dijo cuando se lo contaste?**_

_**-ya lo sabía. Es más, el fue quien me alentó a decirle todo a Ron durante el Baile.-Explico sonriendo cándidamente mientras doblaban por un pasillo.**_

_**-¿Harry te dijo eso?-pregunto sorprendida Ginny-no me lo imagino haciendo de cupido-añadió en tono de broma.**_

_**-no fue por eso, fue más una venganza a causa de una promesa que me hizo.**_

_**-¿Qué clase de promesa?**_

_**-oh, no voy a arruinarte la sorpresa –dijo Hermione divertida, con una sonrisa picara-aunque quizá tengas algo que ver con ella.**_

_**-Si me incumbe entonces tienes que contarme-Replico Ginny expectante.**_

_**-ni lo sueñes, no pienso arruinarte la sorpresa.**_

_**-¿sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?**_

_**-tienen que estar en alguna parte, puede que hayan ido donde Hagrid-comento Hermione cuando salieron a los jardines, inmediatamente ambas lamentaron no haber llevado sus abrigos, hacía frió y el viento las golpeaba en la cara.**_

_**-no cambies de tema, Hermione Jane Granger, no puedes dejarme con una duda de semejante calibre.**_

_**-claro que puedo-observo Hermione poniendo cara de niña pequeña-de hecho ya lo hice-aseguro.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-¿Te gusta Harry no es verdad?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-entonces la sorpresa te gustara-asevero Hermione-Te enteraras de todo en el baile.**_

_**-Quieres decir que Harry me…**_

_**-¡Yo no e querido decir nada!-puntualizo Hermione-tendrás que sacar tus propias conclusiones.**_

_**-yo…yo le….yo le…**_

_**-¡Hermione, Ginny! ¡Por aquí!-Era Ron. El y Harry caminaban hacía ellas desde el lago.-¡pensábamos que ya no bajarían!**_

_**-¡Los estábamos buscando!-Respondió Hermione comenzando a caminar-¿no vienes?-interrogo a Ginny al ver que no se movía.**_

_**-¿no me lo dirás? ¿No me dirás si estoy en lo correcto?**_

_**-No-Hermione sonrió ante la cara de anhelo de Ginny-pero hay algo que si puedo decirte-añadió mirándola a los ojos-A la única chica a la que Harry invito al baile fuiste tu, al menos dale un poco de crédito por eso.**_

_**-eso significa que yo si le…**_

_**-basta de especulaciones por un rato-La tomo del brazo y tiro de ella –aunque debo decirte que eres muy buena haciéndolas-Ginny la miro sonriendo. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y le guiño un ojo cómplice.-y recuerda, yo no te dije nada.**_

_**Riendo ambas chicas corrieron al encuentro de sus amigos.**_

_**-¿Por qué están tan alegres?-pregunto Ron cuando llegaron junto a ellos.**_

_**-¿Acaso no podemos reírnos un rato?-inquirió Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido-además, ¿Qué hacen paseando por los terrenos sin sus capas? Podrían coger un resfrió.**_

_**-no empieces a regañarnos-se quejo Ron-además ustedes tampoco traen abrigos o capas, así que estamos en las mismas condiciones.**_

_**Hermione estaba por replicar pero Harry los interrumpió.**_

_**-¿por que no solo entramos al castillo y nos quedamos ahí?-pregunto en tono conciliador.**_

_**-Harry tiene razón, si esperamos aquí a que terminen de discutir es seguro que todos terminaremos resfriados.**_

_**Ron y Hermione los miraron como si los hubiesen insultado. Harry y Ginny se miraron entre si y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo.**_

* * *

**_Fin Cap. 6°_**

**_Ojala que la espera halla balido la pena..._**


	7. En la sala Común

Este capitulo es bastante "tranquilo"…espero que les guste. Ya quiero que llegue el Baile!!

_**En la sala común**_

_**Capitulo 7°

* * *

**_

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de estudiantes que intentaban escapar del frío que reinaba en todo el castillo y sus alrededores. Afortunadamente los Elfos Domésticos se habían encargado, de alguna manera, de hacer que las llamas de la chimenea calentaran mucho más que de costumbre.

Había alumnos en todos los sillones y rincones cercanos al fuego: algunos jugaban ajedrez mágico o Snap explosivo, otros hablaban animadamente de el baile (para el que faltaba exactamente una semana) y de lo que llevarían o con quien irían, otros, los más, simplemente permanecían ahí, dejándose acariciar por el calor que manaba de las abundante llamas.

Entre estos últimos estaba Harry, que descansaba en el mismo sillón frente al fuego en el que se había sentado veinte minutos antes cuando, acompañado por Hermione, había regresado de su infructuosa búsqueda de Ginny por los corredores del castillo.

Harry suspiro relajado, era realmente reconfortante poder descansar de esa forma, intentando no preocuparse por nada, no pensar en todo o que sucedía en ese mismo momento fuera de los grandes muros de la escuela, no tener que reflexionar sobre como afrontaría nada de lo que estaba por venir, no sufrir por lo que su destino le tenia preparado…solo descansar, descansar y relajarse aunque fuera por poco tiempo, siendo conciente de que no podría permanecer ahí para siempre…

Cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente de esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en nada de eso, no quería recordar, no deseaba hacerlo…suspiro nuevamente.

Le lanzo una mirada a las llamas que ardían con fuerza justo frente a el, y una sonrisa escapo a sus labios como dándoles las gracias, gracias por traer a su memoria justo lo que quería.

Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar como seria el cabello de Ginny al tacto. El día que se ofreció a comprarle el vestido se lo había revuelto, pero no era lo mismo que acariciarlo. Le hubiera encantado poder hacerlo.

Lo imaginaba delicado, sedoso, perfecto…quizás si todo salía bien podría llegar a acariciarlo alguna vez. Esperaba que así fuera…

-¿En que piensas?-Harry se sobresalto y se cayó del sillón. Algunos alumnos se voltearon a mirarlo, riendo y hablando en voz baja. Ginny, de pie junto a el, con las manos tomadas en su espalda, lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Gin!-Exclamo-me asustaste.

Con una mirada picara y mucho más interesada al ver a Harry ponerse de pie torpemente y rojo como un tomate, pregunto-¿En que estabas pensando Harry?

-En… ¡en nada! Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.-Arguyo Harry evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente al ver la reacción del chico, había venido a hablar de algo que la preocupaba mucho, pero eso no le impediría divertirse a costillas de Harry. Haciéndose la sorprendida se paro delante de el y, inclinándose un poco, lo obligo a mirarla a la cara.

-oh vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-Harry giro la cabeza en otra dirección, más rojo que nunca, y Ginny nuevamente se le planto delante con aire de inocente.- ¿Por qué me evitas?

-no te evito-se defendió Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ginny se permitió inspeccionar el rostro del muchacho por un instante, ahora estaba realmente interesada: ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Como si tuviera vergüenza de mirarla ¿en que había estado pensando…?

Decidió probar algo que le ayudaría a matar dos pájaros de un tiro: sabría con seguridad si Harry había estado pensando en ella (como suponía que había sido o, al menos, tenia esperanzas de ello) y, además, comprobaría si Hermione y Harry hablaban o no de ella cuando, por error, los había oído discutir mientras bajaba las escaleras un rato atrás. (también tenia esperanzas de que no hubiese sido así)

Contuvo la respiración, dándose ánimos interiormente y, dejando a Harry completamente perplejo, se paro de puntillas y le beso la nariz.

-¿¡Que haces!?-Pregunto Harry inmóvil como una piedra y con la sangre fluyendo por sus mejillas a toda velocidad.

-Nada-se limito a responder Ginny sentándose en el lugar de Harry-¿piensas quedarte de pie todo lo que queda de día? Por si no lo notaste estas llamando bastante la atención.-Lo miro, alegre, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza que tomara asiento junto a ella.

Era cierto, todos los alumnos de la sala común los miraban y algunos lo apuntaban con el dedo, tapándose la boca para amortiguar el sonido de su risa o murmurando cosas con sus amigos, y lo hubieran seguido haciendo si las voces de dos personas discutiendo tras el retrato de la dama gorda no hubiesen resonado en ese momento.

-Esa no es excusa-el retrato se movió dando paso a unos alterados Ron y Hermione-te comportaste como una niña.-Exclamaba Ron

Hermione parecía furiosa. El suéter de color rojo que traía tenia una de sus esquinas quemada y en su mano derecha portaba su varita.

Ron por su parte, más que enojado lo que parecía era confuso, miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de sorpresa y inseguridad que le daban un aspecto cómico/temeroso.

Harry sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica, bajó la mirada hasta que se poso sobre unos ojos castaños que lo envolvieron por un segundo en una nube de nuevos pensamientos.

-siéntate-susurro Ginny con voz apremiante.

-¿Dónde? Estas en mi lugar.

La chica se arrimo a una de las orillas y le indico a Harry que se sentara junto a ella.

Este, algo aturdido aun, obedeció.

Ya nadie les prestaba atención, Ron y Hermione, que aun no se habían dado cuenta, estaban siendo observados por todos los ojos de la sala. Ambos hablando en vos bastante alta y con vehemencia.

-Aun no puedo entender porque lo hiciste-decía Ron observando a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-ya te dije que no fue a propósito, fue un accidente-replicaba ella dándole pequeños golpecitos con la varita a la parte quemada de su suéter.-además, ¿Por qué la sigues defendiendo después de lo que me hizo?-pregunto enojada-se supone que tendrías que estar de mi lado. ¡Me ataco! Y parece que ni siquiera te importara.

-¡o vamos! No puedes considerar eso un ataque-objeto Ron entornando los ojos-fue su manera de desquitarse, no intento prenderte fuego a ti ¿o si?, además apenas va en cuarto año ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me batiera a duelo con ella?

-Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que quedarte mirando como un tonto.-espeto Hermione con la voz cada ves más dura.-Pensé que significaba más para ti que una tonta niñita coqueta y caprichosa que se te lanza al cuello como un vampiro.

Se escucharon algunas risas alrededor que hicieron que Ron y Hermione miraran a las personas que los rodeaban. Las risas cesaron por completo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Nadie movía ni un músculo en ningún rincón de la sala común, todos estaban pendientes de lo que dirían los dos prefectos de Griffyndor luego de semejante escena. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía poder articular palabra. Estaban allí, de pie de espaldas al retrato de la Dama Gorda, inmóviles y de color carmesí sin mover ni un músculo.

-¡Ey! ¡Ron, Hermione!- Grito Harry haciéndoles a sus amigos una señal con la mano en alto. Estos, al verlo, caminaron rápidamente junto a el y Ginny entre los demás alumnos que parecían lamentar que hubiesen escapado.

-Gracias-susurró Ron a Harry cuando el y Hermione estuvieron a cubierto, sentados delante del sillón, de espaldas al fuego-No sabía que hacer.

Harry (aun algo sonrojado) le dirigió una mirada a su compañera de asiento y juntos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ginny parando de reír por un instante-¿sobre que discutían?

Hermione, que había mantenido su entrecejo fruncido durante todo ese tiempo, le dirigió a Ron una mirada reprobatoria.

-Pregúntale a Ronnie, me gustaría escuchar su versión de los hechos.-apunto mordazmente.

Ron la miro arqueando una ceja.

-¿mi versión de los hechos? ¡Estabas ahí! ¡Tú comenzaste todo! ¿Cómo puede haber más de una versión de los hechos?

-No empiecen otra ves, por favor-pidió Ginny antes de que Hermione digiera nada-limítense a contarnos que fue lo que les paso.

-¿Cómo fue que te quemaste el suéter?-Continuo Harry en tono de broma, intentando no reír. Mirando a Hermione-o ¿Qué chica "se te lanzo al cuello" Ron? Tienen que explicar muchas cosas.-

-y con detalles de lo sucedido. No me gustaría tener que enterarme luego de algo que se les haya olvidado mencionar. -Advirtió Ginny en el mismo tono de Harry- y si sucede se los cobrare caro.

-parecen un par de niños pequeños-apunto Hermione, molesta.

-al menos no se nos quedaron mirando todos los alumnos de la casa.-señalo Ginny, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada cómplice, Sonrío. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que no habían hablado de ella. Si así hubiera sido Harry se habría molestado por el beso en la nariz que le había dado.

Claro que eso también tenia su lado malo: era cierto que el hecho de que a Harry le molestara que una chica (además de ella) le tomara la mano o lo besara en la mejilla era muy alentador, eso le daba una ventaja respecto a muchas. Pero había algo que quería saber… ¿Quién se atrevía a tomarse tales muestras de confianza con SU Harry? ¿Quién era esa descarada que se había atrevido a darle un beso? Tendría que averiguarlo y tomar las medidas necesarias.

-Bien, somos todo oídos-Harry se acomodo en su lugar y los miro.-pueden comenzar cuando quieran.

Ron, resignado, suspiro y comenzó:

-Luego de que tú y Hermione se fueran a buscar a Ginny, yo me quede hablando con Neville un rato. Todo estaba bien hasta que de pronto se acercaron dos chicas a nuestra mesa-al llegar a este punto Hermione lanzo un bufido, pero no dijo nada.-las chicas eran de Revencalw, de cuarto año. Yo no las había visto nunca así que me sorprendió bastante que llegaran a la mesa a hablarme.

"Me saludaron, se sentaron y una de ellas me dijo que estaba allí para invitarme al baile, quería saber si tenía pareja, ya sabes. Le explique que si, que ya había invitado a alguien para que fuera conmigo y todo, y se lo tomo muy bien, me pregunto que quien era, se lo dije y me felicito."

"Así siguió la conversación por un rato hasta que su compañera le dijo que llegarían tarde a quien sabe donde, esta chica se puso de pie y me pregunto si yo aceptaría un obsequio de ella. Claro esta que acepte. Ella se metió una mano en la túnica y extrajo un pequeño collar hecho por ella misma con unas rocas muy pequeñas de color azul. Me pidió que me inclinara, para quedar a su altura, y así poder ponerlo alrededor de mi cuello. Lo hice, y fue entonces cuando Hermione llego."

"Lo primero que escuche fue el grito que pego la chica mientras el collar que me ponía salía volando."

-Fue un accidente-se defendió Hermione rápidamente-tropecé con ella y el jugo de calabazas se derramo por error.

-Error o no, la hiciste enfadar. La dejaste toda cubierta de jugo, no veo por que te sorprendiste de que ella, también "por error" le prendiera fuego a tu ropa.

-¡y tu no me defendiste!

-si, si, eso ya lo escuchamos cuando entraron-interrumpió Ginny, y mirando a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, añadió-que mal educado que eres Ron, ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?

-¿Algo como que?-inquirió el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido por ponerse del lado de Hermione.

-Algo se te tendría que haber ocurrido-Regaño Harry, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.-no fue muy cortes de tu parte.

Ron lo miro con su rostro reflejando el más puro desconcierto.

-¿También tu?, pensé que al menos podría contar contigo-exclamo enojado y, poniéndose de píe, añadió.-como es evidente que no los entiendo, será mejor que me valla. Estaré en mi cama por si alguien quiere aclararme lo que sucede.

Harry tubo el impulso de detenerlo y explicarle el porque del comportamiento de su amiga, pero se contuvo. En su lugar espero a que desapareciera en las escaleras que lo conducirían al cuarto de los chicos de 6° año y le lanzo una mirada apremiante a Hermione.

-¿No pudiste resistirlo?

La chica hundió la cara en sus manos, roja como un tomate.

-Nooo-Chillo con voz culpable.-pensé que esa…esa…chica, quería besarlo, y el impulso fue más grande que yo…

Ginny estallo en carcajadas y fue inmediatamente secundada por Harry.

-Pensé que sabías como contenerte-Comento Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, un minuto después.-Pero resulta que eres igual de infantil que todos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Pregunto Hermione desesperada.-Ahora Ron esta enfadado conmigo solo por comportarme como…como ¡como Ginny.!

Ginny la miro molesta.

-Perdón, pero yo jamás haría una escena como esa solo por sentir celos de otra chica.-Dijo con tono de superioridad.

Hermione la miro como diciendo "¿y que hay de "ese" asunto?".

-no importa lo que hiciste-opino Harry, poniendo fin a las miradas que se lanzaban ambas chicas-pero tienes que disculparte de inmediato con Ron…

-¡No lo haré!-interrumpió la castaña-no voy a darle en el gusto.

-no seas testaruda y date prisa, o Ron se enfadara de verdad contigo por lo que hiciste.

Ginny le lanzo una mirada de reprimenda y cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho.-mi hermano es muy lento para entender esa clase de cosas Hermione, pero no es tonto. Si no te disculpas con el, y le cuentas alguna historia justificándote, terminara sospechando que actuaste movida por tus CELOS. ¿Quieres que se entere de esa manera?

Hermione pareció analizar lo que había dicho Ginny por un momento y luego, claramente resignada, se puso de pie y, sonriendo a medias sin decir ni una palabra, camino directo a las escaleras por donde momentos antes el chico al que tenía que pedirle perdón había subido.

Harry sonrió al ver como su mejor amiga se alejaba. Le agradaba pensar en la reconciliación de ese par de testarudos. Ginny soltó un suspiro y subió los pies al sillón, envolviendo sus rodillas con los brazos.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser como esos dos?-pregunto de repente, con una voz melancólica que Harry nunca le había oído.

-¿a que te refieres?

Hasta donde el sabía ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

-me encantaría que pudiéramos ser tan sinceros como esos dos-aclaro Ginny sonriendo. Aunque con una sonrisa que no expresaba felicidad, sino solamente tristeza y añoranza…una sonrisa que destellaba resignación y esperanza, desconsuelo, soledad…cariño…

Harry no pudo resistir esa sonrisa y, actuando impulsado por ella, tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo (aun más) hacía si. Quedando de este modo la chica recostada en su pecho con las piernas apoyadas en una orilla del sillón.

-¿Harry qué haces?-susurro ella, aunque sin oponerse, mientras sentía como el chico le rodeaba el cuello con un calido abrazo y depositaba su mentón sobre su pelirroja cabeza.

-no soporto verte triste-se excuso este hablando en tono afectuoso-además, nosotros somos tan buenos amigos como esos dos. O al menos así lo creía yo.

Ginny respiraba con dificultad. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba de esa manera tan…cariñosa. Tuvo una pequeña batalla personal intentando reprimir el impulso de girarse para besarlo, de la cual salio victoriosa. Suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse, y decidió disfrutar todo lo posible aquel precioso momento.

Puso sus manos sobre las del chico y se impulso con los pies para cambiar de posición. Quedando con la espalda apoyada en el lado contrario del sillón, con su costado derecho frente a Harry (que estaba apoyado contra el respaldo), con sus piernas sobre las rodillas de este.

Cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza hundiéndola en el cuello del chico.

-Gracias-musito a un silencioso Harry-gracias por pensar así de mí.-dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello para luego darle un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja, dejándolo sin aire.

-Gin, si alguien nos viera así podría pensar que…

-que piensen lo que quieran-interrumpió la pelirroja-estoy muy cómoda aquí y no voy a preocuparme por una manada de tontos. Así que quédate quieto, y su te atreves a moverte te lanzaré un maleficio.-dijo en tono amenazante abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Sorprendido, pero extrañamente tranquilo, Harry se limito a sonreír.

-Eres una personita muy caprichosa. ¿Lo sabias?- Pregunto, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Por un segundo su mirada se detuvo en la preciosa cabellera roja que parecía llamarlo. Pensando que la oportunidad que había estado esperando se le había presentado mucho antes de lo que esperaba levanto una mano y la paso por entre los delicados cabellos, acariciando cada uno con todo el cuidado que se merecían. Era justo como lo había imaginado…

-como desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre-dijo Ginny largo rato después.

Harry detuvo las caricias y, con delicadeza tomo el mentón de la pequeña jovencita, obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos. No quería que se pusiera triste en un momento como ese.

-Si nos quedáramos para siempre aquí no podríamos asistir al baile del domingo.-opino Harry depositándole en la frente un dulce beso-no tienes idea de cuanto deseo que ya sea domingo.-explico mirando fijamente esos preciosos ojos castaños.

Fue como si un rayo los golpeara. Sus miradas quedaron unidas por una conexión invisible que parecía atraerlos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a parpadear por temor a romperla.

-¿tantas ganas tienes de bailar conmigo?-inquirió Ginny acercando su rostro un poco más al del chico.

-no solo por eso, es que ese día tengo algo que decirle a una persona muy especial para mi-respondió Harry inclinando la cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de, los que consideraba, los labios más preciosos que había visto jamás.-y es algo muy importante.

-¿A sí?, ¿y yo podría saber de quien se trata?-dijo Ginny con inocencia acercándose aún más.-me gustaría saber quien tiene tanta suerte-declaro con los labios rozando la boca entreabierta de Harry.

-¿y arruinar la sorpresa?-pregunto Harry respirando el calido aroma de Ginny, sintiendo la respiración de la chica tan cerca que parecía entremezclarse con la suya, formando un nuevo y único aliento que los envolvía por completo.

-si me lo dices ahora…también…será…una…sor…pre…sa-musito Ginny con la voz entrecortada comenzando a posar muy delicadamente sus labios en los de Harry…

Justo en el momento que un bulto cayó entre ellos.

-¡Crookshanks!-gritaron al unísono, separándose bruscamente haciendo que Ginny estuviera a punto de caer, obligandola a retomar su posición inicial junto a Harry. El felino los miro altivamente y luego se recostó en el regazo de Harry, ronroneando tranquilamente.

Se quedaron así un rato, demasiado avergonzados para hablar o mirarse a la cara. El unico sonido que escuchaban eran las voces de sus compañeros (que, afortunadamente, no habían notado nada) y la relajada respiración del gato de Hermione.

-¡mira que tarde que es!-exclamo Ginny de pronto, mirando su reloj y poniéndose de píe de un salto.-Luna me tiene que estar buscando ya. –Miro a Harry tiernamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior-nos vemos luego, tengo cosas que hacer.-y dicho esto corrió fuera de la sala común. Dejando a un arrepentido Harry que se reprochaba no haberla besado enseguida.

* * *

_**Fin Capitulo 7° **_

**_En la sala común_**"

Inicialmente había pensado en hacer una especie de pelea entre Harry y Ginny a causa de la discusión que este había tenido acerca de la "chica que lo había besado". (¿Recuerdan los pasos?) Pero luego me pareció demasiado trillado…y quedo este capitulo ¿Qué tal quedo?


	8. De ánimos y animosidades

_**Capitulo 8°**_

_**Perdón por haber tardado tanto!**_

_**Pero con esto de las vacaciones…**_

_**Espero poder terminar con los próximos capítulos rápidamente!**_

_**De ánimos y animosidades

* * *

**_

-¿y? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que Hermione este en lo correcto, y que en realidad si le gusto a Harry? Digo, ya se que ellos son grandes amigos y todo eso, pero ¿y si ella malinterpretó lo que Harry le dijo? ¿Si confundió de alguna manera las señales que le dio?-Ginny suspiro antes de continuar.-Quizá solo estoy haciendo una tormenta en un baso de agua…pero ¿y si se equivoca, y yo me quedo esperando como una tonta a que se me declare y eso nunca sucede? ¿Crees que estoy exagerando?

-Miiiaauu

Crookshanks la miro inclinando levemente la cabeza hacía la izquierda, moviendo la cola con brusquedad. Gruño, molesto, intentando safarse de las manos de la niña inútilmente, Ginny llevaba veinte minutos relatándole sus problemas sin dejarlo ir a ningún lado.

-no te enojes, solo te pedía un consejo. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo-el felino intento liberarse nuevamente, en vano-pero solo después de que termine de contarte mis problemas, claro. Además eres el único con el que puedo hablar de esto sin sentirme una niñita tonta.-Suspiro nuevamente, acariciando el suave y espeso pelaje del gato.- ¡Como desearía que llegara pronto el día del baile!, estas dos semanas se me harán eternas. Aunque creo que no me puedo quejar, después de todo ¿Qué otra chica de la escuela puede decir que pasara junto con Harry Potter la salida a Hogmeade y, el fin de semana siguiente, el baile?-sonrió culpable-si me escuchara decir eso seguramente se enfadaría. Me gustaría pensar que sabe que para mi significa mucho más que simplemente "el niño que vivió". Claro que, como dijo Hermione, ¿a cuantas otras chicas invito Harry al baile? ¡NINGUNA¡ solo a mi, y lo que es más: ¿A cuantas chicas además de mi les ofreció comprarles el vestido? ¡A NINGUNA! ¡JA!

El felino maulló sonoramente y, tomando por sorpresa a Ginny, se volteó y le incrusto las garras en el brazo.

-¡¡Aaaaaah!! ¡ Crookshanks!-Grito Ginny soltando a la mascota de Hermione, que inmediatamente salto de la cama y corrió hacía la puerta que lo llevaría fuera de la habitación de las chicas de 5° año y lejos de aquella niña tan habladora.

-¡No te escaparas tan fácilmente gato traidor!-Chillo la chica poniéndose de pie de un salto y buscando su varita dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su capa.- ¡COLLOPORTUS!-Grito al encontrarla dirigiendo el hechizo a la puerta, aunque un segundo demasiado tarde, porque Crookshanks logro, con un salto, salir antes de que esta se cerrara.- ¡te voy a atrapar!-vocifero mientras corría hacía la puerta ella también, lanzando el contrahechizo.

Al salir, se planto delante de la puerta y miro hacia ambos lados de las escaleras justo a tiempo para vislumbrar una cola de brocha doblar escaleras abajo perdiéndose de su vista.

Se subió las mangas hasta la altura de los codos y tomo aire. Crookshanks ya le llevaba barios peldaños de ventaja, pero eso no la desanimo, bajando los escalones de dos en dos lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo a guardar su varita, no quería que alguien pensara que intentaba matar al gato de Hermione.

-¡Detente!-el felino ya había llegado a la sala común. Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se le escapara por el retrato. Desde los pies de las escaleras se impulso con todas las fuerzas que tenía y dio un gran salto.

Cayo al suelo con un golpe seco, pero con Crooskshanks firmemente sujeto en sus manos, como si ella fuera un portero muggle atrapando un balón de fútbol.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi gato?-la muy conocida voz de Hermione le llego a los oídos proveniente de algún lugar a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para encontrarse con dos pares de zapatos. Suspiro, resignada y Levantó un poco la vista.

Hermione estaba sentada delante de ella con el entrecejo fruncido intentando, al parecer, comprender por que su mejor amiga había saltado tres metros para atrapar a su mascota. Junto a ella estaba sentado Harry, que tenia aspecto de estar intentando reprimir un ataque de risa.

-eh…yo…solo-arguyo mientras soltaba a Crooskshanks y se incorporaba, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Hermione.-creí ver algo en su lomo y pensé que…eh…podría ser alguna especie de insecto y…

-si claro-Hermione sonrío a medias moviendo la cabeza negativamente-que considerada eres, siempre tan preocupada por los demás.

Harry se puso de pie bostezando despreocupadamente, sonrió a modo de disculpa y, dirigiéndose a Hermione con una mirada dulce, dijo: -ya es hora de que me vaya a acostar, tengo que descansar para el partido de mañana-Luego, con sus ojos puestos en Ginny y una expresión de falsa seriedad en el rostro, añadió:-será mejor que sigas mi ejemplo, vete a dormir o mañana Revenclaw nos dará una paliza. Eres una de las jugadoras estrella y tienes que jugar al cien por ciento de tu capacidad. ¿Entendido?-espero a que Ginny asintiera antes de proseguir-bien, aclarado eso-se inclino para besar a Hermione en la mejilla-buenas noches y gracias por todo-con un ultimo gesto de despedida con la mano se alejo a paso lento por entre algunos estudiantes que jugaban Snap explosivo sentados en la mullida alfombra, deteniéndose solo para hablar con Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, los bateadores del equipo, seguramente para decirles lo mismo que a Ginny.

-¿Gracias por todo?-pregunto Ginny, ya de pie. Había sentido una punzada de celos al ver como Harry se despedía de Hermione con un beso y de ella solo con un movimiento de muñeca.- ¿gracias por que?

Su amiga la miro comprensivamente un momento, para luego, con la cabeza, indicarle que se sentara.

-ya te dije que no tienes que procurarte por mi, no estoy intentando quitarte a Harry.

Ginny se puso como un tomate y bajo la vista a sus manos.

-no quise decir eso, es solo que…

-Estaba intentando levantarle un poco el animo-explico Hermione interrumpiendo las innecesarias excusas de Ginny (quien supuso que la castaña se refería a Harry)-lo vi un poco decaído y intentaba ayudarlo…

-¿ya esta bien?-inquirió Ginny preocupada sin poder soportar la duda por más tiempo.

Hermione dejo escapar una leve risita. Miro a Ginny fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver verdadera preocupación. Sonrió, satisfecha y muy feliz por la elección que había hecho Harry enamorándose de aquella pelirroja que tanto se preocupaba por el.

-Hace mucho que Harry no esta realmente bien-explico, saliendo de sus pensamientos y respondiendo a la pregunta-no desde lo de Sirius-se permitió un pequeño suspiro. Posible Harry jamás se recuperara totalmente de todo el sufrimiento que había padecido y del que, seguramente, tendría que padecer…-pero para eso estamos sus amigos, Ginny, para intentar que no se pierda en oscuros pensamientos.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a golpear en los vidrios, anunciando la llegada de la primera nevada de la temporada. Ginny meditaba en silencio las palabras de Hermione…se sentía como una tonta: ella había estado preocupándose por el baile cuando Harry estaba sufriendo tanto…

-no pienses mucho en eso, Ginny. Lo que menos necesita Harry en estos momentos es a alguien tan deprimido como el-río Hermione sacándola de su trance.-si en realidad quieres ayudarlo sigue siendo tal cual eres siempre. Además, si no me equivoco, el esta tan entusiasmado con el baile como tu.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, alguien se les acerco por un costado del sillón.

-Ya es hora de nuestra ronda Hermione.

Ron, con aspecto de estar muy cansado se detuvo un momento para lanzar un prolongado bostezo. Tenía el cabello mojado y la insignia de Prefecto brillando en su pecho.

-y tu-dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny-ya es hora de que te vayas a acostar.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

-No me iré a dormir solo porque tú me lo ordenes-puntualizo enfáticamente-no eres nada más que un año mayor que yo, y si tu puedes elegir hasta que hora permaneces despierto, pues yo también.

Ron estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-Ya, Ron, no tenemos tiempo para una discusión. Debemos irnos. Deja a tu hermana tranquila.

Los pelirrojos hermanos se miraron desafiantes por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Ron se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-si te vas a quedar despierta almenos has algo útil…-opino rascándose detrás la nuca. Como dudando si debía terminar de decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo que?-preguntaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, esta ultima poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la insignia de Prefecto con celo.

-pues…estaba pensando que podrías subir a hablar con Harry e intentar animarlo un poco-su hermana y su amiga lo miraron muy sorprendidas.-no me vean así, es solo que…me gustaría poder hablar con el pero para cuando regrese ya estará dormido, pero creo que necesita conversar con alguien que…

No pudo seguir, Hermione le había saltado al cuello y abrasado con fuerza. Y Ginny lo veía con cariño.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber Ron, que se había puesto muy colorado.

-Nada, no sucede nada-le contesto Hermione pasándose una mano por los ojos rápidamente, y mostrándole una gran sonrisa.-será…será mejor que nos demos prisa con la ronda. Ginny subirá a hablar con Harry, no te preocupes.

-claro, no te preocupes-corroboro Ginny-ahora váyanse a hacer lo que tengan que hacer-le dirigió a Hermione una mirada picara cuando Ron no las veía y le guiño un ojo cómplice, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

Desde su posición, Ginny los vio alejarse sonrientes, pensando en lo afortunado que había sido Harry al conseguirse semejante par de amigos, y comprendiendo porque se refería a ellos como sus "hermanos".

-ahora es mi turno-dijo en voz alta frotándose las manos una con otra y poniéndose de pie.-Listo o no, Harry Potter, allá voy.-camino con paso decidido cruzando la sala común, más nerviosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, pero con un pensamiento repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cerebro: "¡¡¡¡Voy a hablar con Harry en su habitación!!!!...para animarlo claro."

Uno a uno subió los escalones, pisando con cuidado. Nunca había estado en las habitaciones de los chicos y no quería, por error, pisar algún escalón que desapareciera. No sabía si había alguno o no, pero no tenia ganas de arriesgarse. Un par de tramos más de escalera, y dio con la puerta de os alumnos de 6°. Respiro profundo.

-¿Puedo?-Llamo dándole un par de golpecitos a la puerta-Harry, quisiera hablar contigo.-espero la respuesta, pero esta no llego. Golpeo con más fuerza, aunque no mucha, quizá ya estaban dormidos.-Harry, soy yo, Ginny. Necesito hablarte.-pego la oreja a la puerta y le pareció escuchar un rumor de pasos dentro de la habitación, pero nadie le respondió.- ¡Se que están despiertos! Ya los oí, así que, por favor, abran la puerta. ¡Harry necesito hablar contigo!

Nada.

Ron y Hermione le habían pedido que Hablara con Harry, y por Merlín que iba a hacerlo. Respiro hondo, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y dio un grito, antes de entrar:

-¡Tapen todo lo que no quieran que vea!-y, sin esperar una respuesta, abrió la puerta de golpe. Pudo vislumbrar, por un instante, la mano de alguien que tiraba de la cortina adoselada de su cama antes de desaparecer tras esta.

-¡GYNNY!-Por la voz, Ginny supo que Neville era quien se había escondido tras la cortina.- ¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR ASI A UN CUARTO DE CHICOS! ¡Y MENOS A ESTAS HORAS!

Ginny ni tan siquiera se dio por aludida. Repaso la habitación con la vista, buscando a Harry.

Dean y Seamus, sobre una de las camas, con un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas desplegadas entre ambos la miraban con cara de interrogación, aunque no dijeron nada.

-Sigan Jugando-les espeto Ginny de mal modo. Ambos chicos dejaron de mirarla y volvieron a su juego, intimidados por la joven. Aunque rezongando, molestos porque alguien los regañara y les diera ordenes en su propio cuarto.

-¿Donde esta Harry? Lo vi subir, pensé que estaría aquí.

Neville asomo la cabeza por una esquina de su cama. No parecía molesto, sino más bien desconcertado.

-Harry esta en el baño-explico respirando con dificultad-cuando entro nos pidió que no lo molestáramos y que si venia alguien del equipo a hablar con el, que no lo dejáramos pasar.

Ginny bufo. ¿Así que no quería ver a nadie eh?

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Dean al ver como la pequeña Weasley se encaminaba hacía el baño.-no puedes entrar ahí.

-¡Harry¡-llamo Ginny golpeando la puerta con energía-¡Harry, o contestas o entro! Elige ahora o yo…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un empapado Harry. Envuelto con una toalla grande alrededor de la cintura y otra más pequeña en la cabeza. Miro a Ginny con las cejas juntas pero con una sonrisa extendiéndosele por el rostro.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto con tranquilidad secándose el pelo con una toalla y sujetando la otra con la mano libre.- ¿no les pedí por favor que no dejaran entrar a nadie del equipo?

-no la dejamos. Ella se invito sola a pasar.-repuso Neville desapareciendo tras las cortinas de su cama.

Ginny no podía articular palabra. Ante si tenía a Harry semidesnudo y mojado y en su habitación….

Se regaño mentalmente. Estaba ahí con un propósito muy importante, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con aquellos tan bien formados pectorales…y ese cabello que le caía frente a sus preciosos ojos o… "¡CONCENTRATE! GINNY WEASLEY! ¡TIENES QUE RESISTIR! ¡DEBES SER FUERTE!". Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Aunque estaba roja como un rábano tenía que aparentar tranquilidad.

-Vine a…hablar contigo…no sabía que te estabas bañando-se excuso, sintiéndose como una tonta. Eso no había sonado para nada seguro. Intento concentrarse en los ojos de Harry, buscando seguridad.-tienen cinco minutos para vestirte, te estaré esperando en la sala común. Y más te vale aparecer, porque si no…-amenazo, recuperando el aplomo. Y, sin decir mas, camino hasta la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Ya fuera, respiro profundamente con una sonrisa que, pensó, jamás se le borraría de la cara. Con paso vacilante bajo a la sala común y se sentó lo más alejada del fuego que pudo. Miro hacía todas direcciones para asegurarse de no ser vista por nadie, tomo una almohada, respiro profundamente, se tapo la cara con la almohada y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, ahogando el sonido todo lo posible.

-necesitaba eso-dijo para si, recostándose en el sillón mucho más relajada.

-¿Ginny? Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo-Gerrard Bloom, uno de sus compañeros de curso, se había sentado junto a ella.

Gerrard era un muchacho alto, de pelo color castaño y impresionantes ojos de un precioso color ámbar. Después de Harry, Ginny lo consideraba como uno de los chicos más guapos y simpáticos que conocía. Aunque podía ser un poco presumido en ocasiones…

-estoy esperando a Harry-explico Ginny, saboreando las palabras en su boca como si fueran un manjar recién descubierto y el cual solo ella tenía derecho de probar.-bajara en un momento.

El semblante de Gerrard se endureció levemente y sus labios se tensaron un poco, pero no dijo nada. Siempre que se nombraba a Harry le pasaba lo mismo debido a que este no lo había elegido para el puesto de cazador faltante en el equipo, prefiriendo en su lugar a una alumna de tercero (Natalie McDonald). Y eso, sumado a la atracción que parecía tener sobre Ginny, no hacías una buena combinación.

-¿te cito a esta hora? Seguramente quiere quedarse a solas contigo…

Ginny enrojeció levemente, pero sonrío, sintiéndose alagada por los celos de Gerrard.

-ya habíamos hablado de eso-le dijo, en tono de regaño pero cariñosamente-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Harry es asunto mío. Dijiste que guardarías tus celos en un lugar seguro.

-no es eso, es que no me gusta ver como se aprovecha de ti…yo jamás te molestaría de esa manera, pidiéndote que te quedaras conmigo quien sabe con que propósitos…-no pudo continuar. Ginny se sujetaba el estomago y reía a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Harry…Aprovechándose de mí?-pregunto entre carcajadas, riendo aun más fuerte (aunque siempre de una manera tan encantadora que Gerrard no podía despegarle lo ojos de encima)-Harry no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso.-al ver la cara de incredulidad de su compañero se apresuro a añadir:- Quiero mucho a Harry, pero conozco sus limitaciones. Creeme, no es tan listo como para hacer algo así. En esto de las parejas es un poco…lento.

-eso es lo que quiere hacerte creer, pero si así fuese entonces ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que te haya invitado aquí?, si a mi me lo preguntas, es un descarado.

-¿crees que es un descarado por querer verme a solas a esta hora?-Gerrard asintió muy seguro de si.-entonces también pensaras que soy una descarada, ya que fui yo quien le pidió a Harry que viniera.

Gerrard palideció. Tartamudeando, intento explicar que eso no es lo que había querido decir, que seguramente ella tenia muy buenos motivos para hacer lo que hacía, y que sería mejor que el se fuera a dormir. Mañana necesitaba estar muy despierto para poder animarla durante el encuentro contra Revenclaw.

Con estas y otras excusas el chico se puso de pié y salio de la sala común por las escaleras correspondientes. Ginny tomo un cojín y lo abrazo a la altura de su pecho como si fuese un osito de peluche.

-al fin se fue-Harry apareció de pronto junto a ella, provocándole un sobresalto.-estaba a punto de echarlo yo-dijo. Su voz sonaba con un deje de enfado.

Ginny se incorporo rápidamente, disimulando su sorpresa.

-¿nos estabas escuchando?-inquirió, rogando por lo más sagrado que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-no-contesto Harry como si estuviera arrepentido de no haberlo hecho.-estaba esperando que se fuera, los miraba desde allí.-apunto con el pulgar por sobre su hombro a un rincón de la sala. Mucho más aliviada, Ginny le indico a Harry que tomara asiento.

-y… ¿de que querías hablar?-pregunto dudoso Harry, acomodándose sobre una almohada-tiene que ser algo muy importante, porque si no lo es, Dean, Neville y Seamus me colgaran…

-si lo es-afirmó la pelirroja recordando el porque de la conversación, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja-quería que habláramos sobre tu comportamiento…

-¿mi comportamiento?, pero si ya le dije a Hermione y Ron que fue un accidente, yo no quise estrellarme así con esa chica…-arguyo Harry a la defensiva

-¿Qué chica? ¿Con quien te estrellaste?

-¿De que estamos hablando?

-de que pareces un poco decaído, se supone que tengo que animarte. ¿Con quien chocaste? ¿Qué chica era?

-eeeh, ¡NADA!, no tiene importancia, fue un simple accidente. Mejor háblame de… ¿de que? ¡AH! ¡Claro! Mi estado de animo…

Ginny lo silencio con la mirada. Harry carraspeo, nervioso. ¿Con quien había chocado y porque había tenido que darle una explicación a Hermione y a Ron?

-Luego tendrás que explicarme todo con detalles-le dijo meneando la cabeza.-pero por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar-en este punto Harry lanzo un suspiro de alivio-aunque me parece que ya no estas tan mal como me dijo Hermione. Se suponía que estarías algo deprimido.

-¿deprimido?-Harry antes prefería faltar al partido contra Revenclaw que reconocerle a Ginny que su ánimo había mejorado notablemente luego de que la escuchara golpear la puerta del baño llamándolo.-no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Buu, y yo que quería ayudarte-se quejo Ginny haciendo un puchero.-ya hasta tenía preparado lo que te diría.

Harry rió con ganas.

-lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención sentirme mejor. Para la próxima te prometo que llorare hasta que llegues a socorrerme.

-No quise decir eso Harry- Se excuso Ginny rápidamente-me refería a…

-lo se, lo se. No tienes que disculparte. Pero si quieres ayudarme, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió.

-jugar decentemente en el partido de mañana.

¡Plaf!

Un almohadón grande y mullido lo golpeo a un lado del rostro, lanzándolo al piso de bruces. Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como se sentaban sobre el, inmovilizándolo contra el piso.

-Nunca, y eso metetelo bien en tu cabezota, nunca critiques mi juego fuera de las practicas. ¿Te quedo claro?- pregunto Ginny, sentada con ambas piernas a un costado de Harry y con una mano en el piso, al otro costado, dando pequeños golpecitos en la nuca del muchacho.

-como el agua.-respondió Harry, aunque moviendo disimuladamente su mano derecha hacía uno de sus bolsillos y sujetando con firmeza la varita-pero tienes que reconocer que en el ultimo partido lo pudiste hacer mucho mejor, si no fuera porque te pones nerviosa serías la mejor cazadora del equipo.-añadió sacando la varita del bolsillo y apuntando disimuladamente a uno de los sillones frente a ellos.

-Soy la mejor cazadora del equipo-puntualizo la chica con vehemencia.-y ese era mi primer partido en ese puesto, tenia derecho a estar un pelín desorientada.

-tienes razón.-admitió Harry sonriendo malignamente-que desconsiderado e sido… ¡Serpensortia!-murmuro lo más bajo que pudo. Una larga serpiente negra salio disparada a dos metros de distancia, justo entre las almohadas de el sillón al que apuntaba.

El estallido del hechizo había provocado en Ginny un sobresalto, pero lo único que logro ver al girar la cabeza fue una mancha oscura cruzando el aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?-inquirió asustada. Aunque no se movió ni dejo moverse a Harry.

-¿Qué fue que?-Harry intento parecer lo más inocente posible, buscando con la vista a la serpiente.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿yo? Nada-mintió localizando al reptil: acababa de bajar del sillón-¡No dejes que te vea!-murmuro, esperando haberlo hecho en parsél. La serpiente se giro hacía el con sus grandes ojos oscuros y, imperceptiblemente asintió y desapareció tras una mesa.

La oscuridad de la sala, ayudada por el desconocimiento de Ginny de lo que buscaba, habían impedido que ella hubiera visto lo que Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿a quien le hablabas?.

-si quieres saberlo tendrás que liberarme-explico Harry, guardando nuevamente su varita, para no levantar sospechas.-si no, vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

-¿me estas amenazando?-pregunto Ginny, incrédula-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¡Intenta llegar detrás de ella sin ser vista!-susurro Harry, tosiendo luego con fuerza, para que Ginny no lo notara.

-¿Por qué Haces esos ruidos?-De pronto, Ginny pareció darse cuenta.-¡estas hablando Parsél!-chillo sacando su varita, alerta.-¿Dónde esta?

-no digas tonterías Ginny, ¿Cómo voy a hablar Parsél? Yo…

-tu te callas. ¿Dónde estas asquerosa cosa rastrera?

Harry decidió que seguir fingiendo era inútil. Aunque sentía una pequeña punzada de orgullo por la pelirroja, si que era difícil engañarla.

-no entiende ni una palabra de lo que le dices, así que no esperes que te responda.

-pues entonces tu dile que se valla de aquí o haré puré de serpiente con ella.

Harry diviso una rápida sombra cruzar por uno de sus costados. Y le susurro un rápido "espera mi señal" antes de que desapareciera.

-es tu ultima oportunidad-advirtió divertido girando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Ginny con claridad. La chica no parecía seriamente asustada, pero si lo suficiente como para ceder a sus demandas.

-no te voy a dejar ir, así que sierra la boca. Serás mí prisionero hasta que yo así lo quiera.

La serpiente estaba justo detrás de Ginny. Harry sonrió.

-¡Dale un susto! ¡Pero que no se te ocurra morderla! ¿Entendido?-Tanto Ginny como la serpiente lo miraron, y esta última afirmo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había comprendido.

-¿donde esta?

-li-be-ra-me- Tras la chica, la oscura criatura se había estirado hasta quedar a la altura de Ginny y, poco a poco, acercaba su cabeza a la nuca de esta.-ya no pareces tan tranquila como antes.

-cuando la atrape será tu turno de pagar, y puedes estar seguro de que no será agradable-el animal, que hace unos momentos se había quedado quieta a milímetros de la nuca de Ginny, comenzó, muy despacio, a extender su bípeda lengua fuera de su boca, lo suficiente para tocar la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-¡AH!-girándose rápidamente y con la varita en alto Ginny intento encontrar a la larga serpiente, pero esta había sido más veloz. Para cuando Ginny (que, en un descuido, se había puesto de pie) miraba el lugar donde tendría que haber estado, ya se había movido detrás de una silla cercana.

Harry no espero ni un instante. Al sentirse liberado se incorporo de un salto y miro la preciosa espalda de su queridísima Weasley.

-ya no esta ahí-explico colocando una mano en el hombro de la pequeña pelirroja. Que dio un brinco, asustada. Y apunto a Harry con la varita.

-¡calma! Solo soy yo

-¿Dónde esta esa cosa?-pregunto con una vocecilla estridente-dime donde esta o te dejare atado aquí toda la noche.

-no serías capaz de hacer algo así-dijo el chico, retándola a intentarlo.

Ginny alzo la varita, pero Harry se le adelanto. Antes de que lanzara hechizo alguno, se acerco a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, dejándola sin ángulo de tiro. U abrazándola por la cintura.

-Perdón-le susurro al oído-no quería que te asustaras. Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Ginny murmuro algo como que no estaba enojada con el, que no tenía de que preocuparse. Y solo entonces Harry la libero del abrazo sonriendo tímidamente, recibiendo la misma sonrisa.

-quiero que entiendas algo-La voz de Ginny sonaba seria-Jamás me enojaría contigo por una tontería como esa.-Harry asintió-así que quiero que sepas que lo que haré no tiene nada que ver con estar enojada o no.

Harry no entendió lo que había querido decir hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, cuando veloces cuerdas salieron de la varita de Ginny para aprisionarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Callo al suelo, por segunda vez aquella noche, con un golpe sordo, completamente inmóvil, con las costillas fuertemente oprimidas.

-Pero te pedí perdón-exclamo Harry con dificultad.

-y creeme, te perdono-explico Ginny sonriendo con maldad, arrodillándose junto a el-pero es cuestión de principios: me asustaste; tienes tu merecido. Ya sabes, no puedo hacer excepciones.-se inclino y le beso la mejilla ligeramente.-pidele a tu amiguita la serpiente que te desate… ¡AH! Olvide que no tiene manos. Bueno, tendrás que esperar a que Hermione y Ron terminen con su ronda, no te preocupes, solo serán-miro su reloj-unas dos horas máximo.

Y, dejando a un extremadamente sorprendido Harry, salió de la sala común rumbo a su habitación, sonriendo satisfecha. Había cumplido su cometido: Harry ya no estaba para nada deprimido.

* * *

**Fin capitulo 8.**

**Wau, no actualizaba desde el año pasado o**


	9. Preludio de una danza

**_Capitulo 9

* * *

_**

_Quiero aclarar que pronto daré las explicaciones pertinentes a semejante retrazo. Y asegurar que el siguiente capitulo estará listo muy pronto._

_Gracias a todos los que me enviaron Reviews y Mails y perdón por hacerlos esperar durante tanto tiempo._

_Como ya dije, pronto tendrán las excusas que, aunque se que son inútiles, espero sirvan para subsanar en algo la extensa cantidad de tiempo que use para este capitulo…_

_Y, sin quitarles más tiempo:_

* * *

_**Preludio de una danza**

* * *

_

**-¡Y la besaste?-Pregunto Ron en susurros apremiantes mientras el, Harry y Hermione caminaban hacía los invernaderos para su clase de botánica.**

**-Pues, creo que no, no podría denominarse como beso-arguyo Harry nervioso. Con sus amigos caminando uno a cada lado se sentía como obligado a narrar todo lo sucedido entre el y Ginny la noche anterior.-aunque fue solo porque ese gato tuyo-añadió mirando a Hermione con rencor-nos interrumpió. **

**-por supuesto que lo hizo-dijo Hermione sin darle importancia. Ron dejo entrever una sonrisa de complicidad.-su trabajo es vigilarte a ti y a Ginny para que no suceda nada entre ustedes antes de el baile. Al menos mientras estén en la sala común. **

**-¡QUE?-grito Harry, atrayendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor, sin darle crédito a sus iodos. El sintiéndose como un tonto por no haber besado a Ginny, y resultaba que aunque hubiera querido hacerlo Crookshanks se lo hubiera impedido de todas formas…aunque,…desde ese punto de vista, no era tan malo…al menos ya podía culpar a alguien más.-¡Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-Shhh, Harry, baja la voz.-susurro Hermione –no te comportes como un niño pequeño y deja que te expliquemos.**

**-¿Expliquemos?-pregunto, girándose para ver a Ron-¿Tu también lo sabías? **

**Ron, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, estallo en una sonora carcajada, justo cuando salían a los terrenos de la escuela.**

**Completamente nevada, la explanada se había convertido en un verdadero deleite para la vista. Todo a su alrededor estaba tapizado de blanco. El bosque prohibido se había convertido en una inmensa sucesión de malvaviscos con diferentes formas de árboles cubiertos de caramelo, lo que le quitaba todo aire de misterio. La tranquila superficie del lago emulaba un espejo gigantesco. **

**-Veraz-comenzó Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda. Ya nadie les prestaba atención, lo único que querían hacer cuanto antes era llegar a los invernaderos para resguardarse del frío viento que los golpeaba con fuerza.- Ginny quiere que el día del baile sea muy especial, y realmente esta poniendo muchas expectativas en el. **

**-¿Entonces ella ya sabe que pienso declarármele en el baile?-inquirió Harry bajando la voz. Sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza.**

**-No lo sabe, pero lo sospecha-afirmo Hermione sonriendo.-Digamos que sabe que en baile pasara algo…en parte por sus deducciones, en parte por tus acciones…**

**-En parte porque tu le contaste-Añadió Harry mirándola acusadoramente, aunque con una media sonrisa en los labios.**

**-No entremos en detalles-Dijo Hermione moviendo las manos con nerviosismo-El hecho es que quiere que ese día sea especial.**

**-y si tu te le declararas antes del sábado el baile dejaría de significar lo que es en este momento¿entiendes? Es decir, no dejaría de gustarle, y seguiría siendo especial, pero lo que Ginny desea es una noche inolvidable, no un baile como el de cuarto.**

**-¿y ustedes como saben eso?-pregunto luego de meditar por un momento las palabras de sus amigos, cuando ya se encontraban dentro de el invernadero numero 6, esperando las instrucciones de las profesora. **

**-Porque Ginny nos lo dijo-respondió Hermione tranquilamente-De hecho la medida "Crookshanks" no la ideamos para que tú evitaras besar a Ginny, sino para prevenir que ella, en algún momento de debilidad, te dijera o hiciera algo antes de tiempo.**

**-¡entonces ella ya sabía lo que haría tu gato?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si! Yo jamás haría algo así sin tener el consentimiento de Ginny-contesto, ofendida.**

**-Esta bien, no te enfades.-calmo Harry-aunque creo que me podrían haber dicho algo al respecto. **

**-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora-se defendió Hermione,.**

**-Solo luego de que casi beso a Ginny…**

**-Pero solo hace unos pocos días que comenzamos con el plan "Crookshanks"-acoto Ron-además no estábamos seguros de cómo te lo tomarías. Necesitábamos esperar el momento adecuado…**

**-¿Ustedes tres piensan hablar durante toda la clase?-La voz de la profesora Sprout los regreso a la realidad, obligándolos a detener la conversación. Tendrían que seguir más tarde.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**-¿Por qué tardara tanto?- estallo de pronto Ron, dejando a un lado su trabajo y contemplando el retrato de la Dama Gorda, como si el hecho de mirarlo bastara para hacer que Hermione apareciera a través de el.-hace mucho rato que debiera haber regresado.**

**Ya había pasado una hora desde que terminara su clase de botánica. Normalmente la clase de 6° año de los Griffindor habría estado en los terrenos con Hagrid, en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero debido a la ausencia de este tenían ese par de horas libres, y Hermione las había querido aprovechar yendo a la biblioteca. Diciéndoles que no tardaría mucho y que no era necesario que la acompañaran. **

**-No te preocupes, ya sabes como es Hermione, seguramente se quedo rehaciendo alguno de sus trabajos porque no le gustaba.-Dijo Harry, permitiéndose un pequeño bostezo antes de continuar.-además, estando dentro de los muros del castillo es muy difícil que le pase algo.**

**Ron se removió inquieto en su asiento, lanzando miradas fugases al retrato, esperando ver aparecer una cabellera enmarañada. Resoplo, molesto. Harry le lanzo una mirada picara. En la hora que llevaban intentando de adelantar un trabajo de pociones, Ron no había podido concentrarse ni cinco minutos seguidos sin evitar el impulso de preguntar en voz alta por que Hermione se tardaba tanto, o mirar por sobre su hombro la entrada a la sala común.**

**-Creo que será mejor que valla a ver si se encuentra bien-puntualizo sin poder soportarlo más, poniéndose de pie-¿vienes?-pregunto, mirando a Harry.**

**-No, no quiero molestarte, se que quieres algo de espacio… **

**-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Ron poniéndose como un tomate **

**Harry se encogió de hombros, obviando la situación.-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.-apunto-el problema no es que yo lo sepa, si no que si se lo dirás o no a Hermy.**

**Ron, extrañamente tranquilo, se sentó otra vez lanzando un suspiro. Miro a Harry, luego paso la vista por cada uno de sus compañeros dispersos en la sala, procurando que ninguno de ellos les prestara atención. Nadie lo hacía. Los más cercanos eran Neville, Seamus y Dean, que jugaban Ajedrez mágico en una esquina cercana al fuego, a barios metros de distancia. Suspirando otra vez fijo nuevamente su vista en Harry, sonriendo a medias.**

**-¿Crees que tendría que decírselo? Digo, no es que no quisiera que se enterara de una vez por todas, es solo que…bueno…ella sigue enamorada de ese estupido de Krum y….**

**No pudo continuar, las fuertes carcajadas de Harry lo obligaron a detenerse.**

**¿Hermione enamorada de Krum? La sola idea le parecía descabellada a Harry. ¿Así que la única razón por la cual su amigo no se había confesado era porque creía que Hermione estaba enamorada de otro? Intento calmarse, dejar de reír, pero aun esforzándose todo lo que pudo solo lo logro después de pasados un par de minutos.**

**-A Hermione no le gusta Krum-aclaro mirando con ojos risueños a su amigo, que parecía estar sumamente confundido.-Y me atrevería a decir que nunca le gusto.**

**Ron lo miro con desconfianza, pero poco a poco fue relajando los músculos de la cara hasta formar algo parecido a una sonrisa.**

**-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.**

**-Ella misma me lo dijo.-confirmo Harry, regresándole la sonrisa.-Aunque si le llegas a contar que te lo dije, me matará. Se supone que tenía que guardar el secreto, en especial para ti.-y añadió, al ver que Ron ponía una cara que decía con toda claridad "¿Por qué a mi no?"-Según me dijo: "Esa es la única forma que tengo para que Ron no se olvide de que soy una chica". Y creeme, realmente la molesto que para el baile de cuarto la invitaras solo como ultimo recurso.**

**Ron palideció ligeramente, aunque parecía bastante sorprendido.**

**-Pero que Hermione no este enamorada de otro no quiere decir que si lo esta de mi…quizás no me dice justamente para que yo no cometa la idiotez de decirle lo que siento…puede que ella solo quiera continuar como estamos hasta ahora, como amigos y nada más.**

**-Eso solo lo sabrás cuando hables con ella-Harry contemplo su reloj-Pero déjame decirte una cosa: Hermione no es de las chicas que se andan con rodeos. Si realmente quisiera evitar que tu te le declararas, estoy seguro de que habría encontrado la manera de decírtelo.**

**Pero en cambio lo que hizo fue hacerte notar que además de ti había otros chicos en el mundo, y que estos si se fijan en ella. No se lo que pienses tu, pero desde cualquier punto de vista a mi me suena como una provocación para que te decidas de una ves por todas.**

**El color de las mejillas de Ron se recupero con rapidez, se incorporo y le sonrió a su amigo.**

**-Y estoy seguro de que tu piensas que el día del baile sería el lugar idóneo para dar el siguiente paso ¿no?**

**Harry también se puso de pie.**

**-Me leíste el pensamiento-y, dicho, ambos se largaron a reír alegremente.**

**-¿Desde cuando es que sabes tanto sobre la forma de pensar de las chicas?-inquirió Ron, mirándolo inquisitivamente, como dudando de si aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache fuera en realidad su amigo Harry.**

**-Simple, mi pelirrojo hermano, charlando largamente con Hermione sobre como debo comportarme con Ginny para parecer algo menos estupido que de costumbre.**

**Ron lanzo un sonoro suspiro-Me lo imaginaba-declaro encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose la nuca.-La única verdad, mi amigo, es que no importa cuanto intentemos valernos por nosotros mismos, sin Hermione no seriamos nada…**

**-Valla, Ron, pues gracias por ese voto de confianza-La femenina e inconfundible voz de Hermione, a espaldas del pelirrojo, hizo que ambos pegaran un salto.-al menos ahora se que eres más amable cuando no estoy.**

**Se sentó en el sillón donde momentos antes habían estado sus amigos y los miro. Aunque no era la misma mirada que tenía siempre, no, ahora parecía algo distante, como si sus pensamientos corrieran por lugares diferentes a su cuerpo.**

**-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Ron apuntando algo que Hermione traía en una mano.- ¿de donde la sacaste?**

**Hermione alzo ligeramente la roza roja para que sus amigos la vieran mejor. **

**-Me paso algo muy extraño mientras venía hacia aquí-Dijo luego de un prolongado silencio-…me encontré con Ernie Macmillan…-Su vista volvió a fijarse en la rosa que sostenía y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente. Parecía que se hubiera olvidado completamente en sus amigos y en lo que estaba por contarles, y solo reacciono cuando Ron le hablo.**

**-¿Y bien?**

**-¿Qué?... ¡ah¡Si! Ernie…-miro a sus amigos bastante confundida, pero pareció recuperarse un poco al posar sus ojos en Ron.-Pues, me tope con el al salir de la biblioteca, estaba cumpliendo un encargo para la profesora Sprout, tenía que buscar unos libros o algo así…el caso es que al verme me pregunto si tendría un minuto y claro esta que le dije que si.-inspiro profundamente antes de respirar, como infundiéndose ánimos para terminar de contar los sucesos. Dean lanzo un grito de triunfo, había vuelto a vencer en el ajedrez.-lo seguí hasta un aula vacía que hay en un pasillo cercano-Continuo Hermione cuando Ron y Harry se sentaron cada uno a un lado de ella.-ya dentro, saco su varita y conjuro esta rosa…-Ron frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba para nada como se sucedían los hechos.-y entonces…el…se…me…declaro…**

**-¿Qué el que?-Exclamo Ron atónito. Hermione le hizo una rápida señal con la cabeza para que se callara, temiendo que llamaran la atención de los demás. Sin percatarse de que a su otro lado, Harry fruncía el entrecejo, con los ojos brillándole de manera peligrosa.**

**-Continua, Hermy-Pidió, aunque con tono bastante autoritario. Por alguna razón le había molestado el hecho de que alguien, excluyendo a Ron, se hubiera enamorado de Hermione…Supuso que algo parecido era lo que Ron sentía con Ginny cuando algún chico se le acercaba. **

**-Me dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que quería decírmelo, pero que no había podido encontrar la oportunidad-continuo Hermione mirando a sus amigos tímidamente y más roja que nunca-me…me entrego la rosa y se me acerco y me beso. ¡La mejilla!-añadió rápidamente. Tanto Ron como Harry habían apretado los puños.-y luego se fue, sin esperar a que yo le dijera nada.**

**-¿Por eso tardaste tanto?-Pregunto Harry, intentando mantener su vos los más tranquila que pudo.**

**Hermione asintió-Me quede dentro del aula un rato más…**

**Ron bufo molesto. –Seguramente te quedaste para pensar en lo lindo que fue Ernie ¿no?-inquirió mordazmente.**

**-¡No empiecen!-advirtió Harry al ver que Hermione, que parecía muy molesta por el comentario de Ron, se preparaba a replicar.-no hace ni veinticuatro horas que hicieron las paces y ya quieren volver a discutir. ¿No pueden comportarse como gente civilizada una sola vez en su vida? **

**Había dicho eso con una voz autoritaria, esperando que sus amigos se calmaran. Pero solo lo consiguió a medias. No pelearon, pero de todas formas parecían muy enojados, aunque ya no se miraban entre si de forma desafiante, ahora el objetivo de su atención era el, Harry, que sintió un sudor frió cuando los dos pares de ojos que tan bien conocía se posaron en el con aspecto amenazador. **

**-¿Con que derecho te atreves a decir que nos comportemos civilizadamente cuando no eres capas de hacerlo tu mismo?-Le pregunto Hermione con severidad.**

**-¿A que te refieres?...**

**-A ti y a Ginny, claro esta-afirmo Ron enérgicamente-¿o te crees que es muy normal la relación que mantienen ustedes dos?-a su lado Hermione asintió fervientemente.**

**-Tú sabes que le gustas a Ginny-aseguro la chica, ante la pálida y temerosa expresión de Harry, que los escuchaba mansamente sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.-y ella sabe que tú gustas de ella. Pero ambos actúan como si no supieran nada, esperando a decirse durante el baile lo que hace ya siglos conocen.**

**-¿Y que hay con ustedes?-se defendió, desesperado-Lo único que hacen es discutir todo el día solo para no tener que afrontar lo que sienten el uno por el otro…**

**Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie tan rápido que casi pareció que saltaban de sus asientos, ignorando el comentario de Harry, como si este no lo hubiese hecho.**

**-¿nos vamos a comer?-pregunto Ron mirando a la chica. Ninguno de los dos parecía ni remotamente enfadado.**

**Hermione asintió, mirando su reloj con naturalidad y camino junto al chico Ambos, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, se encaminaron al retrato dejando a un sorprendido y enfadado Harry.**

**-¡Hey! Aun no termino de decir lo que…-No logro acabar, el pelirrojo y la castaña ya habían salido de la sala común, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.-Esos dos no tienen remedio-Sentencio poniéndose de pie. Lanzo un suspiro de resignación y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el comedor. Regresaría luego por su mochila.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, aunque, con una pierna lastimada y cubierto por una capa invisible, no era mucha la velocidad que lograba alcanzar. **

**Eran apenas las 10:30. Ahora lamentaba haberles dicho a Ron y a Hermione que no lo esperaran porque seguramente regresaría pasada la medianoche. Pero claro, como el iba a saber que Grawp se quedaría dormido tan rápidamente, y que, además, sin quererlo, lo golpearía con la mano con un brusco movimiento producido más que seguramente por una pesadilla.**

**Afortunadamente para Harry el golpe no era serio, pero si doloroso. Se lamento nuevamente: Hermione seguramente sabría algún hechizo para quitar o disminuir el dolor.**

**Doblo por un recodo, deteniéndose apara asegurarse que en el pasillo no había nadie más. Extrajo un viejo pergamino y lo extendió. Tomo con la mano libre la varita y apunto el papel.**

**-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.-susurro lo más despacio que pudo. Inmediatamente se encontró contemplando un detallado mapa de la escuela, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, para no toparse con alguna sorpresa. **

**La señora Norris se encontraba dos pisos debajo, en las mazmorras; Filch y Snape estaban muy cerca de la torre de encantamientos y un poco más allá, muy cerca de ellos y, alejándose de el celador y el profesor de pociones, el mapa marcaba un nombre…pero no era posible…¿Qué hacía a esas horas corriendo por los pasillos? **

**Sin ponerse a pensar en una posible respuesta se lanzo en una frenética carrera, ignorando el dolor de su pierna. Tenía que llegar antes que Snape o Filch la atraparan.**

**Tomando los caminos más cortos y toda clase de atajos, Harry logro alcanzar rápidamente la torre. Inspecciono nuevamente el mapa. Ya estaba muy cerca, pero el tercer punto se había detenido. Al parecer había tomado un pasaje son salida. Harry acelero, Filch y Snape solo tenían que doblar el siguiente recodo para encontrarla…**

**Giro, corrió por un nuevo pasillo, cruzo por una trampilla, subió unos escalones y otra vez por un pasillo. Jadeando recorrió un nuevo tramo de escalera y alfil, a algunos metros a su derecha, diviso el grasiento pelo de su profesor. **

**Se acomodo la capa para hacerse invisible, que se le había descorrido levemente. Y, conteniendo la respiración para que no oyeran su agitado pecho, corrió hasta adelantar a su profesor de pociones y el celador del colegio y asegurarse de doblar antes la esquina.**

**Pegada a un muro, Ginny buscaba ávidamente una manera de escapar de sus perseguidores.**

**Tenía una mirada desafiante. Harry sonrió, ni aun en ese tipo de situaciones la pequeña pelirroja se dejaba atemorizar.**

**La mitad de una rana de chocolate se dejaba entrever en su boca, Por lo que Harry creyó adivinar donde es que había estado su pelirroja favorita. **

**Los pasos a sus espaldas se hicieron más sonoros. Rápidamente corrió hasta la chica, acercándosele por el costado derecho. Supuso que si se quitaba la capa sin ninguna advertencia Ginny podría lanzar un grito de sorpresa, además del potencial riesgo a que Snape o Filch lo vieran, Así que se decidió por lo más sencillo: Lanzo la capa sobre los hombros de Ginny con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tapo la boca en un rápido movimiento, para sofocar cualquier intento de grito por parte de la pelirroja.**

**-Shhhh-susurro cuando ya ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos.-no te asustes, soy yo.**

**Ginny lo miro y pareció relajarse al instante. Harry retiro la mano de su boca y vio con placer que la chica le sonreía. Un gesto que se veía hermoso en su rostro a pesar de la rana de chocolate.**

**-¿Dónde se ah metido?-Snape, con rostro de decepción, acababa de entrar al pasillo, ahora completamente desierto. Harry y Ginny se apegaron más al muro. **

**-Es posible que este escondido en alguno de los corredores cercanos-apunto Filch inspeccionando con la vista cada rincón.-no puede haberse ido muy lejos. Es la segunda vez en la semana que hay alumnos fuera de su cama después de la hora, tendríamos que tomar medidas de seguridad más severas…**

**-Esa decisión es del Profesor Dumbledore-apunto Snape con frialdad mientras reemprendía su caminar con dirección contraría a los chicos.-Por el momento concéntrate en pensar donde se puede haber metido.-y con un movimiento ondulante de su capa desapareció por uno de los tantos recovecos del castillo, seguido rápidamente por Filch, quien les lanzo una ultima mirada de una forma muy parecida a como lo hubiera hecho la señora Norris. **

**Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Harry extendió el mapa entre el y Ginny, para asegurarse que ya estaban fuera de peligro: los puntos de Snape y Filch los señalaban en el piso de abajo, y alejándose de ellos.**

**Con un suspiro de relajo, Harry miro a Ginny inquisidoramente, pero se encogió de hombros al ver que la muchacha inspeccionaba el mapa con toda tranquilidad, masticando la rana de chocolate, sin prestarle ninguna atención.**

**-Que lindo mapa-apunto terminándose su rana-y supongo que esta capa es tuya-miro a Harry y este asintió, resignado ante el hecho de que Ginny tenía el mismo respeto por las normas que sus hermanos Fred y George-Que gran combinación hacen.**

**-Será mejor que nos vallamos enseguida a la sala común-señalo enrollando el mapa-no quiero tener que encontrarme a esos dos nuevamente…**

**Lentamente comenzaron a caminar, rodeados por un silencio tranquilo.**

**-¿Por que cojeas?-preguntó Ginny de pronto, mirando a Harry de pies a cabeza. **

**Este, que no había notado que nuevamente caminaba inclinado hacía la izquierda, tardo unos segundos en entender la pregunta. Segundos en los cuales el dolor de la pierna, ahora intensificado por la reciente carrera, regreso y lo obligo a detenerse un momento.**

**-Me…me caí-respondió, avanzando lo más normalmente que pudo. Comenzaron a descender una escalera.-No es nada, no te preocupes.**

**Ginny apretó los labios.**

**-No voy a preguntarte como fue que terminaste con una pierna herida a estas horas de la noche, así que no te preocupes por eso y deja de hacer como que no te duele-tomo un brazo de Harry y se lo paso por sobre los hombros. El chico se puso sumamente nervioso. **

**Desde la noche anterior, después de su casi beso con la pequeña Weasley, no había hablado con ella, y ahora, de pronto, se encontraba junto a ella bajo la capa invisible y con un brazo sobre sus hombros.**

**-No quiero quedarme sin pareja de baile solo por un tonto accidente-afirmo, obligando a Harry a que apoyara en ella parte de su peso.-¿estas bien¡Pues en marcha!**

**Caminaron haciendo el menor ruido posible y sin hablar mucho. Lo que menos querían era que los atraparan por confiarse demasiado en su invisibilidad. **

**La dama gorda les permitió pasar sin preguntar nada más que la contraseña, de una forma bastante cómplice. Algo muy inusual en su comportamiento.**

**-la próxima ves que quieras ir a las cocinas por algo de comer, trata de hacerlo antes de las 9 de la noche-sugirió Harry quitándoles la capa de los hombros ya en la calidez y seguridad de la torre de su casa **

**-A las 9 no tenía hambre-aclaro Ginny cruzándose de brazos.-además, la culpa de todo la tienes tu por enseñarme donde quedaban y como se llegaba a las cocinas.**

**-¿Cómo?-inquirió Harry incrédulo.- ¿no piensas agradecerme por haberte salvado del que seguramente sería el peor castigo de tu vida?-soltó, aunque con falsa indignación, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.**

**-Dejémoslo así¿quieres?-La vista de Ginny se fijo unos segundos en el mapa que Harry aun sostenía en la mano, y luego se poso en la capa, que llevaba en la otra mano-hablemos de algo más interesante…como sobre el préstamo de tu capa…**

**Instintivamente Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Ya conocía suficiente de los Weasley como para reconocer una mirada como la que Ginny le lanzaba en ese momento.**

**-No puedo prestarte la capa-Se disculpo-Tu hermano me mataría-Era verdad. Si Ron llegaba a saber que Harry se había coludito para que su hermana rompiera las normas…**

**-Ronnye no se enterara-afirmo Ginny dando un paso al frente.-yo me encargare de eso.**

**La pelirroja dio dos pasos más, quedando pegada a Harry, distanciada de su rostro por apenas un palmo de distancia.**

**-Me…me…me gustaría Ginny…pero yo…-Ginny se puso de puntillas. Harry no podía moverse; ni retroceder, ni intentar escapar, ni acercarse…nada. Estaba ahí, estático, completamente abandonado a los deseos de la chica. **

**-prometo regresártela en perfecto estado-susurro Ginny muy cerca de su boca. Se empino un poco más alcanzándole el oído, y añadió:-¿acaso no confías en mí?**

**Harry quería responder algo, controlarse. Pero todo intento por oponer resistencia quedo hecho añicos cuando sintió, acompañado de una oleada de calor, como Ginny le poso suavemente sus labios en la mejilla, subiendo luego, sin detener los besos, hasta llegar a su oreja. Y enseguida, muy suavemente, morder su lóbulo izquierdo…**

**Harry abrió la boca, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra…lo que fuera…pero ningún sonido se escucho…**

**La mano de la chica se movió imperceptiblemente hacía adelante, hasta cerrarse alrededor de uno de los pliegues de la capa de Harry. Este aun la sujetaba con algo de fuerza. Aplico un poco más de presión sobre la oreja del chico, sonriendo suavemente, y tiro de la capa, que se desprendió con un fluido movimiento de los dedos, ahora completamente adormilados, de Harry.**

**Dio un paso atrás y sonrió. Y solo entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que su capa estaba en manos de la pelirroja. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella empezó a hablar.**

**-ahora siéntate para ver que tan mal esta tu pierna-Dijo con claridad mientras doblaba la delicada capa has**

**Ambos estaban tan rojos como las llamas que salían de la chimenea, pero Ginny se comportaba como si tal cosa, todo lo contrario de Harry, que tomo asiento de forma mecánica, sin lograr hacer nada más que obedecer.**

**-bien, te aplicare un hechizo que Hermione estuvo practicando con mi ayuda hace un tiempo-Harry la miro arqueando una ceja- Dijo que quería aprenderlo para estar preparada en caso de que entrara en los Éxtasis-explico-y necesitaba alguien en quien probarlo.**

**-¿Pero tu nunca lo haz realizado?-pregunto Harry con aprensión, recuperando la compostura y decidido a no mencionar lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Aún podía sentir el calor en su lóbulo izquierdo…**

**Ginny sonrío.**

**-Pues…no, no realmente. ¡Pero vi a Hermione hacerlo cientos de veces!-añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de desconcierto y temor de Harry.-no tienes por que preocuparte, es un hechizo complicado pero nada peligroso, lo peor que podría pasar sería que…-El chico la miro a los ojos.-bueno, la enfermería esta abierta las 24 horas…**

**-Muy gracioso…**

**Ginny saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y apunto con ella la pierna lastimada de Harry.**

**-El hechizo, si está bien realizado, debiera quitarte completamente el dolor.-dijo con el rostro reflejando concentración.-Hermione tardo mucho en dominarlo, así que dudo que yo pueda hacerlo en el primer intento; Pero confío en que al menos podré lograr que camines sin cojear.-entrecerró los ojos y, relazando un complicado movimiento con la varita, murmuro-¡Benedis santum!-un ruido parecido al de una puerta cerrándose y una brillante luz inundaron la sala, obligando a ambos chicos a cubrirse la cara, cegados.**

**-¿Qué tal quedo?-pregunto Ginny frotando sus ojos-¿aún te duele?**

**Harry se puso de píe y tanteo pisar con la pierna herida. Uno, dos, tres saltos en ella y nada, ni una pizca de dolor.**

**-¿estas segura de que nunca antes habías hecho esto?-pregunto mirando a la pelirroja fijamente a los ojos, muy sorprendido.-ni Madame Pompfrey lo habría hecho mejor-sentencio con seriedad.**

**Ginny sonrió tímidamente.**

**-Espero que el efecto no se acabe de un momento a otro…**

**-No pasara-aseguro Harry con convicción, sorprendiendo a la chica-no seas tan modesta, lo que sucede es que eres una bruja muy poderosa. **

**Ginny lo miro con ojos risueños.**

**-¿Eso piensas?... ¿Así…así piensas de mi?-inquirió con cierta emoción.**

**Harry alzo el brazo derecho y acaricio una de las mejillas de Ginny con delicadeza. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas con el impulso de eliminar la distancia que los separaba y besarla con pasión…**

**-nunca antes había deseado tanto como ahora que llegara el fin de semana-murmuro como toda respuesta. Ginny le tomo la mano y se le acerco.**

**-Pues creo que yo estoy empezando a perder la paciencia-afirmo parándose justo frente a Harry.-y hasta creo que estoy algo confundida… ¿Cuál es la diferencia si lo que tiene que pasar sucede hoy o en algunos días más? **

**-Hermione y Ron me explicaron que quieres que sea lo más especial posible-dijo mientras el rostro de la chica se acercaba peligrosamente.- lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz-añadió en un susurro, sorprendido de su propio atrevimiento. Aunque era cierto, esas palabras le habían salido directo del alma…**

**Un largo maullido se escucho a los pies de los chicos. Ginny dejo de acercarse a Harry y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de este.**

**-¿Cuál es el castigo por acecinar un gato? **

**Harry río, nervioso. **

**-Pues no estoy muy seguro, pero como el gato en cuestión es la mascota de una de las prefectas de la escuela, así que supongo que el castigo no será agradable…**

**Ginny suspiro. Se separo de Harry y tomo la capa invisible.**

**-Será mejor que valla a dormir, mañana me espera un día muy atareado.**

**Harry sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo… no quería que ese momento terminara.**

**-Si, tienes razón, creo que yo también me iré. –contesto, sintiéndose un tonto.**

**Se miraron un momento hasta que, como coordinados, caminaron a sus respectivas escaleras.**

**Ya en su cuarto, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que menos quería hacer era dormir. Y que aunque así hubiese sido, no habría podido conseguirlo.**

**Camino de un lado para otro de la habitación, sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus demás ocupantes. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la saeta de fuego a un lado de su cama y sonrío. **

**Sin pensarlo más, tomo su escoba y el mapa del merodeador que había dejado sobre la cama, y salio de la habitación. Bajo a la sala común y se planto delante del retrato. Extendió el mapa, percatándose de que no lo había borrado, y comprobó que no hubiera alguien vigilando cerca de la torre de Griffindoor.**

**-¡Que?-se volteo con rapidez y fijo la mirada en un punto justo frente a el, aunque no vio nada.-Ginny, sal de debajo de la capa. ¿Por qué te escondes? **

**La risa de Ginny estallo de pronto, aunque ella seguía sin verse.**

**-¡Dijiste que te dormirías!-se quejo-¿A dónde vas con tu escoba?- la roja cabellera de la chica apareció de pronto un poco a la derecha de donde Harry había clavado la vista. **

**-Supongo que al mismo sitio que tu. ¿O me equivoco?-dijo, apuntando con la cabeza la escoba que la chica traía bajo el brazo.- ¿o es que pensabas usarla para barrer?**

**Se sonrieron mutuamente.**

**-Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa-sugirió Ginny caminando hasta el retrato y empujándolo- espero que mi hermano no se entere de esto, o tendré problemas por el resto de mi vida.**

**Se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de la torre. Ayudados por el mapa no se toparían con nadie indeseable antes de llegar al campo de Quidditch.**

**

* * *

**

**-¿Por qué lucen tan agotados?-pregunto Hermione durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. **

**Harry masticaba una tostada con desgano. Tenía los parpados muy pesados y los ojos ligeramente rojos.**

**Ginny dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, tomada de su brazo. Indiferente a las indignadas miradas que le lanzaban desde barios puntos del gran comedor.**

**-es que Harry se quedo ayudándome a estudiar ayer por la noche, en la sala común.-Dijo la pelirroja en tono muy convincente.**

**Ron los miro suspicazmente, pero no dijo nada. **

**-¿hasta que hora se quedaron? Parece que no hubieran pegado un ojo en toda la noche-Hermione parecía decidida a no dejarlos tranquilos.**

**-¿Quieres al menos dejarlos desayunar en paz?-Inquirió Ron entornando los ojos.-¿Qué más da que estén algo cansados? Mientras no se queden dormidos en clases…a menos que sea historia de la magia, claro…**

**-Ya nos vamos Ginny-anuncio una de las compañeras de curso de la chica-¿vienes?.**

**Ginny parecio despertar justo en ese momento.**

**-¡Si¡si!...ya voy… ¿Qué clase tenemos?-bostezo con modorra y se paso una mano por los ojos.**

**Harry, que la miraba embobado, no noto que la tostada que tenía en la mano estaba a punto de caérsele, y seguía masticando el aire sin percatarse que ya no la mordía.**

**-Pociones, así que mejor date prisa-respondió la amiga de Ginny comenzando a caminar.**

**-hasta luego Harry-Ginny le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al muchacho y se puso de pie. Sus miradas se toparon ligeramente, y el color invadió las mejillas de ambos cuando se dirigieron mutuas sonrisas.**

**-Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros-exclamo Ron al ver a su hermana correr para alcanzar a su grupo de compañeros.**

**Hermione soltó una risita y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura de "El profeta" **

**Harry vio alejarse aquella cabellera en la que tanto pensaba durante las horas en que permanecía despierto (y, en ocasiones, también mientras dormía…) y se alegro de que en su camino se hubiera cruzado alguien como esa chica, con la que, como había descubierto, podía volar durante cuatro horas seguidas sin cansarse ni aburrirse ni un ápice.**

**Solo habían regresado a la sala común cuando el sol despuntaba en el este, temerosos de que alguien pudiese descubrirlos.**

**Lanzo un hondo suspiro y se reconcentro en su tostada. Ya era martes, un día menos para el baile.****

* * *

**

Si ya llegaron hasta aqui, dejen una review! n.ñ 


	10. De ojos y victorias

_**Capitulo 10

* * *

**_

_Perdón por semejante retrazo, el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi terminado, así que no tardare mucho en actualizar._

_Este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que si quieren pueden leer el fic en orden cronológico:_

_Capítulos:_

_**2-4-6-8-10-1-3-5-7-9**_

_así que solo faltaría el capitulo 11 o.O

* * *

_

_**De ojos y victorias.

* * *

**_

Ginny abrió los ojos con pereza, no sentía ningún deseo de levantarse tan temprano, se estaba realmente bien así, cubierta por las cobijas y alejada de ese odioso frío.

Suspiro, sabía que debía bajar a desayunar pronto, hoy enfrentarían a Revenclaw en Quiditch, y la "cazadora estrella" del equipo no podría quedar fuera; No quería ni pensar en lo que le diría Harry si llegaba tarde…

Harry…

Una gran sonrisa le ilumino el rostro y se sintió invadida por una energía renovadora que la impulsaba a reír, era como si alguien la hubiese despertado a la mitad de la noche y ahora se encontrara completamente desperezada, lista para hacer cualquier cosa y enfrentar todo obstáculo que se le interpusiera.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada sin aparente motivo y se incorporo en la cama completamente despierta, sin la menor señal de modorra.

Tomo su bata y se puso de pie. Busco su equipo y entro al baño, del que salio completamente lista diez minutos después.

Le lanzo una mirada a sus compañeras, en busca de algún signo de conciencia, pero ninguna parecía ni remotamente cercana a despertar. Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y, intentando no hacer ruido, tomo su escoba y salio con paso firme de la habitación.

Llego a la sala común pensando en que hacer para ocupar el tiempo antes de que el resto de la escuela se levantara y bajara al campo para ver el partido de Quidditch, cuando un par de vosees la llamaron, sacándola de su momentáneo trance. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con dos pares de ojos fijos en ella.

Ron, con su equipo ya puesto, le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara a el y Hermione, sentados en el sillón más cercano al fuego.

-¿Qué hacen en pie tan temprano?-les pregunto acomodándose en una silla de espaldas al fuego. –no pensé toparme con nadie hasta dentro de un rato.

Hermione le lanzo una fugaz mirada a Ron y luego regreso la vista a Ginny, a quien, con un deje de superioridad, dijo:

-es que necesitábamos hablar de algunas cosillas que no podían esperar-Ginny alzo una ceja y sonrió con picardía, provocándole un leve sonrojo a Hermione, quien se apresuro a añadir-como lo que hiciste ayer con Harry. Cuando regresamos a la sala común lo encontramos medio dormido en el piso, atado de pies a cabeza…

-Pero de mejor humor¿o no?-atajo la pelirroja antes de que comenzaran los regaños.

Ron soltó una carcajada que intento hacer pasar por una áspera tos, cuando Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-por más gracioso que le parezca a tu hermano-dijo la castaña regresando la mirada a Ginny-no puedo creer que hicieras algo como lo de anoche. ¿En que se supone que estabas pensando!

Ginny sonrió tímidamente. No le importaba lo que dijera Hermione; Si Harry estaba bien, entonces no podía haber hecho nada muy malo. Y…ahora que lo pensaba…

-hablando de eso. Ustedes me dijeron que Harry estaba algo deprimido.-Hermione y Ron asintieron-pero cuando hable con el parecía encontrarse muy bien, como si nada en el mundo pudiera preocuparlo.

Su hermano y su mejor amiga se miraron con cara de entendidos, sonriendo ligeramente.

-bueno-murmuro Hermione con tranquilidad.-eso era obvio.

Ron miro a su hermana con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si nunca la hubiera visto en verdad; Sonrió para si, alegre por algún motivo, y se dejo caer pesadamente de espaldas en el sillón.

-¿Obvio¿Qué quieres decir con eso de obvio?-inquirió Ginny luego de un par de segundos, al darse cuenta de que su hermano no le respondería.-si era obvio que Harry se sentiría mejor, entonces ¿Por qué me pidieron que le hablara?.

Ron soltó una carcajada áspera y volvió a incorporarse. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada interrogativa manteniendo aun una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿me permites?-pregunto con delicadeza, apuntando a Ginny con la mano.

Hermione inclino la cabeza condescendientemente, sonriendo con gusto.

-por supuesto. No faltaba más.

Ambos rieron sin dejar de mirarse y casi como si se hubiesen olvidado de que Ginny seguía ahí y esperaba que le respondieran.

-OK!-exclamo Ron, esta ves hablándole a Ginny, luego de un minuto entero de intercambiar miradas con Hermione-¿quieres saber por que era obvio que Harry se sentiría mejor?-espero a que Ginny moviera la cabeza afirmativamente antes de proseguir.-pues eso se debe, hermanita (y quiero que sepas que no esperaba que lo notaras), a que desde que Harry se enamoro de ti, cuado estas cerca de el siempre parece recuperar todo su animo y buen humor. Por eso era obvio. Solo tenias que acercártele un poco para que todo rastro de depresión se fuera inmediatamente.

-¿enamorado?-susurro Ginny más para si que para Ron-Harry…¿enamorado de mi?.

Hermione le había dicho que Harry gustaba de ella…y en realidad ni siquiera se lo había dicho, sino solo insinuado…enamorado…eso era mucho mejor a que solo le gustara…enamorado era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar en este momento…

-¿Qué esperabas?-la voz de Hermione la saco de sus pensamientos con rapidez.- ¿crees realmente que a Harry se preocuparía por una chica si solo le gustara? Después de todo lo que ha tenido que enfrentar y soportar, era evidente que si llegaba a sentir algo por una chica, solo le daría importancia si fuese algo más que un simple gusto.

Ginny medito las palabras de su amiga un momento, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía a lo largo de si rostro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir¡Ya lo tenía todo¡Harry estaba enamorado de ella¡Ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada, Ron y Hermione eran los mejores amigos de Harry, así que no podían equivocarse… ¿o si?

-¿Harry les ha dicho todo eso¿Cómo pueden saberlo¿Cómo es que están tan seguros?-inquirió con un evidente tono de desesperación en la voz, mirando expectantes a sus interlocutores.

-bueno…no es algo que Harry hable muy a menudo, la verdad.-murmuro Ron rascándose detrás de la nuca y mirando a Hermione, dudoso.

La chica se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, ignorando las miradas que Ginny le lanzaba a ella y a Ron alternativamente.

-¿quieren decir que Harry no se los ha dicho nunca?-podía sentir como toda su alegría se transformaba en decepción.

-nos ha dicho que le gustas-afirmo Ron con vehemencia.

-pero no que esta enamorado…

-¡Ay Ginny! Harry no necesita decírnoslo-exclamo Hermione de pronto-solo con verlo…pues… ¿es que nuca te has dado cuenta de?...no, claro, no puedes…

-¿Quisieras explicarte mejor?

-Hermione tiene razón-arguyo Ron antes de que Hermione dijera nada- tu no puedes darte cuenta de cómo se comporta Harry cuando no estas…

-¿Cómo se comporta¿Es diferente cuando no estoy?-Ginny se encontraba cada ves más confundida.

-No es su comportamiento…es más su apariencia.-puntualizo Hermione pensativamente.

-¿Quieres decir más deprimido?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. Ella y Ron parecían no lograr dar con las palabras correctas para explicarse.

-Son sus ojos-dijeron al final, al unísono y se miraron, muy sorprendidos por responder exactamente lo mismo.- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-se preguntaron, también al mismo tiempo, y luego estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-valla-dijo Ron sonriéndole risueñamente a Hermione-pensé que solo eran ideas mías. Jamás pensé que tu también lo hubieses notado… ¿desde cuando…?

-no estoy segura-respondió la chica intentando recordar-creo que desde principios de tercero, cuando escuchamos aquella conversación en las tres escobas ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando se ocultaba de los profesores…

-Si, si, lo recuerdo-asintió Ron con amargura.-yo lo note en segundo, justo después de que te petrificaran-añadió con un gran escalofrió, aun le costaba soportar el recuerdo de Hermione petrificada.

-¿alguno de ustedes podría explicarme de que rayos están hablando?-quiso saber Ginny, sobresaltando a Ron y Hermione.

-Es algo difícil de explicar Ginny, aunque puede que tu misma lo hayas notado sin haberte dado cuenta, quizás en nuestro cuarto año, cuando se hizo más evidente…y no es para menos…luego de lo de Cedric…-Hermione se sumergió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, olvidándose por completo de la pelirroja.

-¿nunca te has fijado en los ojos de Harry?-le pregunto Ron de pronto. Evitando que Ginny regresara a Hermione a la realidad.

-¿los ojos?-Ginny miro a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco-claro, son…verdes…y muy bellos si me permites añadir.

Hermaione estallo en carcajadas al oir lo ultimo, pero Ron se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-no me refiero a eso... ¿nunca te has fijado que, dependiendo de los estados emocionales en que se encuentre, los ojos de Harry pareces brillar más intensamente que otras veces?

-¿o que, por el contrario, en ocasiones parecen apagarse casi hasta la totalidad?

Tanto su Hermano como Hermione le dirigían miradas interrogativas. Así que antes de preguntar algo más, Ginny decidió pensar en lo que le decían, por disparatado que pareciese.

¿Alguna vez había visto a Harry con la mirada "encendida" o "apagada"…no que ella recordara.

Si, era verdad que cuando había muerto Sirius no parecía muy animado (¿y quien lo estaría?) pero decir que su mirada se había "apagado"…claro que recordaba muy bien que ella misma había pensado en una ocasión que la mirada de Harry parecía haber cambiado…y fue justo después de que regresaron del ministerio…y también luego, en el tren que los transportaba a casa…

Algo de lo que pensaba debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque tanto Hermione como Ron sonrieron satisfechos.

-¿lo ves ahora?-inquirió Ron lanzándole una mirada significativa.-la mirada de Harry nunca miente, siempre puedes saber como esta de animo solo viéndolo a los ojos.

-en nuestro primer año, los ojos verdes de Harry parecían brillar como pequeñas gemas.-dijo Hermione con un suspiro de melancolía.

-pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, su mirada parece apagarse poco a poco…en especial desde lo de Cedric…-añadió Ron lanzándole una mirada a las llamas.

-Pero cuando tu estas cerca todo cambia, parece que el brillo que tenía en años anteriores regresara con energía renovada.

Ginny miro a cada uno sin saber que decir, una mezcla de sentimientos se habían apoderado de su pecho, la embargaba una gran tristeza al pensar en que Harry estaba sufriendo…pero también una inmensa felicidad por enterarse de que podía hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque solo fuera por algunos momentos….

-Harry no necesita decirnos lo que siente por ti, Ginny, para que estemos seguros de que

Esta enamorado.

Los tres se miraron algunos instantes más, sonriendo.

-¡Al fin bajas!-exclamo Ron al verlo llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar, acompañado por una explosión de aplausos de los miembros de su casa.-creímos que tendríamos que jugar sin nuestro capitán.

Saludando a sus amigos, Harry se sentó entre Ron y Ginny y alcanzo un tazón de cereales con leche, que comenzó a comer rápidamente.

-no tengas prisa, aun falta para que comience el partido-dijo Ginny mirándolo engullir la comida a toda velocidad-Lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es tener que llevarte a la enfermería con algo atorado en tu garganta.

El equipo se río, Harry tuvo el impulso de replicar que no habría llegado tan tarde si "alguien" le hubiera permitido dormir en su habitación en lugar de en el piso de la sala común, y completamente atado, pero logro contenerse.

-Es que quiero que vayamos a inspeccionar el campo antes de que empiece el partido-respondió, con la boca llena de cereales, tratando de no escupir nada.-Trago, tomo un poco de jugo y miro a su izquierda-ustedes dos ¿han comido algo?- pregunto, mirando detenidamente a Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, que se veían especialmente pálidos y nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder pronunciar palabra alguna, pero, a su lado, Natalie McDonald hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mientras masticaba con dificultad una salchicha, notoriamente nerviosa.

Harry lo comprendía, el, durante sus primeros partidos, siempre se había puesto sumamente nervioso…al menos hasta que se elevaban montados en las escobas.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamo algunos minutos después, dejando su tazón a un lado y mirando a sus compañeros-ya es hora, así que, si ya están listos.-se puso de pie, y junto con el, los otros tres integrantes del equipo.

La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, y todo el gran salón los siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron por una puerta rumbo a los vestidores.

Harry ya podía sentir aquella sensación peculiar en el cuerpo que solo le producían los partidos de Quiditch. Le lanzo una breve mirada a su equipo, y sonrío.

Los bateadores Jack y Andrew habían mejorado de una manera sorprendente en el ultimo tiempo, y ni que hablar de Ron, que se había vuelto mucho más seguro de si mismo desde el año anterior. Además estaban las cazadoras, Ginny, Natalie y Katie, las tres sin lugar a dudas las mejores en su posición dentro de la escuela. Definitivamente eran un gran conjunto.

El frió los golpeo con fuerza cuando salieron del castillo y descendieron a los vestuarios. Harry lanzo un pequeño gruñido pensando en que la nieve había escogido un muy mal momento para caer.

-se ve muy hermoso-comento Katie, y Ginny hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Nos impedirá un despegue rápido-espeto Harry mirando al cielo- y el viento no nos ayudara mucho tampoco…

Katie negó con la cabeza y Ginny entorno los ojos, pero ninguna dijo nada. Una ves dentro de los vestuarios, todos miraron a Harry expectantes. Katie se permitió una pequeña sonrisa: ella llevaba en el equipo el mismo tiempo que Harry y, igual que el chico, podía recordar los discursos motivadores de Word.

-bien-comenzó Harry paseándose frente a sus jugadores.-todos ustedes conocen su posición en el equipo, y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Solo háganlo igual que en los entrenamientos y todo ira bien.

"el equipo de Ravenclaw no es un oponente fácil, en especial desde que su sus tres cazadoras adquirieron las Nimbus 2004, pero tengo mucha confianza en que nuestras cazadoras sabrán equiparar el juego con su gran habilidad" –las tres chicas sonrieron satisfechas, Natalie se sonrojo ligeramente y pareció perder algo de la tensión en los músculos-además de que nuestros bateadores- "Jack y Andrew se quedaron tiesos en su sitio-no les harán nada fácil acercarse a los postes"-sonrío y miro a Ron-"custodiados por el portero estrella de la escuela"-el pelirrojo trato de no parecer excesivamente agradecido.

-Y, claro esta, el mejor buscador que haya tenido Hogwarts en los últimos cincuenta años-añadió Ginny, apoyada inmediatamente por Katie y Natalie.

Fuera, el bullicio les indico que los estudiantes ya comenzaban a llegar al estadio. Ron se acerco a la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

-Ya esta todo lleno-anuncio, cargando el ambiente de una ligera tensión.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, una agitada muchacha de enmarañado cabello castaño entro corriendo desde la puerta que daba al castillo.

-Chicos…es…urgente…-mascullo Hermione con la respiración agitada, parecía que había llegado corriendo hasta ahí. Se callo un segundo y trago aire, con una mano sobre el pecho.-Es Cho-añadió al fin- luego de que ustedes salieron del gran salón recibió un paquete-explico a el expectante grupo-es su nueva escoba: una saeta de fuego…

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos, menos Harry, que sonrío levemente-

-Genial-murmuro ante la mirada atónita de todos-eso hará del partido algo mucho más interesante.-era la primera ves que podría jugar contra un buscador con una escoba tan buena como la suya. Miro a sus compañeros y con mucha calma añadió:-la escoba de Cho es algo que a ustedes no les afecta en lo más mínimo, así que no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargare de ella. Solo tienen que hacer como en los entrenamientos y todo saldrá bien.

Sus palabras parecieron reanimar nuevamente a sus amigos, momentáneamente atemorizados por la noticia.

-y, si nadie tiene nada más que decir, creo que ya es hora de que salgamos al campo.-opino tomando su escoba-muchas gracias Hermione. Será mejor que te des prisa si quieres ver el despegue.

La chica asintió y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se precipito fuera del cuarto en una frenética carrera.

Sin decir una palabra, los 7 integrantes del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor salieron al campo de juego.

-¡y aquí llega el imponente equipo de Gryffindor!-anuncio la aumentada vos de Ernie Macmillan, que hacía de comentarista. El sector del estadio designado a Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, aunque fueron mitigados por potentes abucheos provenientes de los Slytherin.

Del otro lado del campo, y encabezados por Cho Chang (que caminaba de tal manera que su escoba se resaltaba claramente), entraba el equipo de Ravenclaw, recibido por aplausos tanto de su casa como de la casa de las serpientes, que parecían dispuestos a apoyar a cualquiera que se enfrentara a los Gryffindor.

-¡Capitanes, al centro y dense la mano!-exclamo Madam Hooch. Harry camino hasta quedar de frente a Cho, que le sonreía coquetamente. Se estrecharon las manos y Madam Hooch comenzó la cuenta.-3…2…1-con un potente silbatazo, los dos equipos se elevaron muchos metros por encima del nevado campo.

Inmediatamente Harry se puso a buscar a la dorada y pequeña Snitch, procurando no perder de vista a Cho.

-Gryffindor en posesión de la Quaffle-escucho Harry que gritaba Ernie-Weasley esquiva una Bludger y se la lanza a Bell, Bell pasa a McDonald, McDonald de regreso a Weasley y… ¡DIEZ A CERO A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!

Harry lanzó una exclamación de júbilo pensando que debían haber marcado un nuevo record en velocidad por marcar tantos. A su lado, Cho gruño sonoramente.

-Linda escoba-afirmo Harry, pasando a su lado con rapidez y plantándose a un costado de uno de los postes de su equipo.

-Gracias-respondió Cho elevándose algunos pies en el aire-es mi regalo de navidad adelantado.

El juego transcurrió a toda velocidad durante otros quince minutos, sin que la Snitch diera señales de vida. Las nuevas escobas del equipo de Ravenclaw les habían traído buenos resultados, y el marcador se encontraba 50-70 a su favor. Aunque Ginny, Katie y Natalie lo hacían estupendamente.

Ron por su parte, se estaba luciendo como nunca. Había logrado parar un número sorprendente de tiros, y los únicos que habían logrado entrar eran jugadas en equipo complicadísimas.

El gran problema por el momento parecían ser los bateadores de Ravenclaw, Christopher Wren y Leigh Teabing, que mantenían a raya en todo momento a las cazadoras de Gryffindor.

-Y Bell en posesión de la Quaffle, pasa a Weasley, regresa a Bell, pase para McDonald, una Bludger la hace perder el balón, recupera Weasley, El portero de Revenclaw, Landon, se acerca para detenerla, Weasley lanza…Punto para ¡Gryffindor¡60-70!

Harry le sonrió a Ginny desde la distancia, y levanto un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Se encontraba a cinco metros por sobre el nivel del partido, con Cho a un lado buscando con ansias la ansiada Snitch.

-y… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?-interrogo la chica de pronto, sin dejar de examinar el campo.

Harry se giro un momento y volvió a cambiar de posición sobre su escoba.

-pues…si. Le pedí a Ginny que fuera mi pareja y acepto-narro. Justo en ese momento Ginny hacía una acrobacia impresionante para esquivar a dos de los cazadores de Ravenclaw que intentaban quitarle la Quaffle.- ¿y tú?

Cho estaba por responder cuando su vista se fijo en un punto cercano al suelo. Harry busco con la mirada que es lo que había visto Cho, y logro divisar un par de diminutas alas volar unos quince metros por debajo de ellos, cercanas al suelo, seguidas un segundo después por Cho, que se había lanzado en picada en busca de la Snitch.

Sin perder más tiempo, apunto su escoba directamente hacia la Snitch y la espoleo, bajando a una velocidad impresionante. Sabía que ahora podría probar quien era el mejor buscador, porque para llegar al preciado y pequeño balón volador era necesario cruzar por entre todos los demás jugadores.

Ya no escuchaba lo que decía Ernie. Toda su concentración se centraba en alcanzar la Snitch antes que Cho. Acelero a todo lo que daba la escoba, quedando codo a codo con la oriental, a su diestra. Ambos hacían todo lo posible por esquivar a los demás jugadores sin perder de vista el balón.

-vamos…vamos…-le susurro Harry a su Saeta- solo un poco más. La Snitch giro violentamente hacia la izquierda de Cho. Harry maldijo para sus adentros y viro lo más rápidamente que pudo (la multitud contuvo la respiración) al mismo tiempo que la muchacha intentaba detenerse.

Ahora era Harry quien tenía la delantera, pero Cho no se quedaba atrás y rápidamente logro pegarse a Harry, aunque algo retrasada. Ambos aceleraron.

La pequeña y brillante Snitch se encontraba a menos de dos metros de ellos, alejándose, Harry y Cho se empujaban ligeramente el uno al otro para ganar terreno. ¡PUM!

Una Bludger paso zumbando a toda velocidad a un costado de Harry, permitiéndole a Cho quedar a su altura. Un segundo después, una segunda Bludger había aparecido tres metros por delante de ambos, y se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

Paso rápidamente junto a la Snitch, apuntando directamente entre Cho y Harry. Pero ninguno quería esquivarla, porque ya solo estaban a dos metros de ganar el partido.

La Bludger se acerco más, Harry pudo oír un pequeño quejido por parte de Cho. Sabía por que, el tampoco quería que un balón le destrozara el rostro…

Un metro…treinta centímetros…

Al ultimo momento Cho viro y la Bludger envistió contra Harry, quien sonrió: si lograba seguir con ese ritmo, luego de pasar a la Bludger solo se encontraría a un metro de la Snitch, mientras que Cho estaría mucho más atrás, porque al virar para esquivar al balón, había perdido una considerable distancia.

Sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía, Harry separo su mano izquierda del mango de la escoba, y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la Bludger que intentaba derribarlo. Sintió un punzante dolor en la muñeca y escucho lo que seguramente sería alguno de sus huesos romperse. Pero no se detuvo. Alzo la vista y, a muy poca distancia, vio lo que buscaba.

Con un ultimo esfuerzo separo también la mano derecha de la escoba, y se impulso con los pies para lograr acortar la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo…sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña esfera.

-¡SI!-exclamo con júbilo mientras en las tribunas se oían los aplausos de los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor. El silbato de Madame Hooch anunciando el ganador rompió el aire.

Con una sonrisa que le cruzaba toda la cara, Harry aterrizó en el nevado césped todo lo elegantemente que pudo con un brazo roto y el otro sujetando la Snitch, que batía frenéticamente las alas.

-¡Ganamos Harry!-Grito alguien sobre su cabeza. Alzo los ojos y vio como todo el equipo se abalanzaba sobre el, rodeándolo en un tumultuoso abrazo.

-¿tu brazo esta bien?-interrogo Ron con cautela, antes de que la barra de Gryffindor llegara hasta ellos.

-o creo que Madame Pompfrey tenga muchos problemas para arreglarlo-respondió el chico sin darle importancia, aunque con una leve mueca de dolor.

-Será mejor que vallamos a comprobarlo enseguida-puntualizo Ginny mirándolo con severidad-vamos, te acompañare a la enfermería.

Harry asintió obedientemente, y comenzó a seguir a la chica pelirroja por entre la multitud que los había alcanzado para felicitarlos. Ginny, con la varita en su mano, despejaba el camino de cualquiera que pudiera darle un golpe a Harry por error.

-¿no te parece un método algo extremo?-pregunto el chico de anteojos una vez se hubieron alejado un poco de las demás personas, mientras Ginny ponía su varita a buen recaudo dentro de su túnica.

Esta no se altero por la pregunta. Se limito a caminar junto a Harry con determinación, sonriendo ligeramente.

En el trayecto a la enfermería no se toparon con nadie, seguramente todos se encontraban aún en el estadio, o dirigiéndose a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, aunque ocasionalmente se dirigían miradas furtivas.

-y… ¿te duele mucho?-Inquirió Ginny al fin, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que Ron y Hermione le habían dicho esa misma mañana sobre los sentimientos de Harry.

-¡no!-aseguro el chico, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos de lo bella que se veía Ginny.-ju…jugaste estupendamente…-murmuro, sonriéndole sin dejar de caminar.-definitivamente eres la cazadora estrella del equipo.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada de mal, si me lo preguntas.-opino ella a modo de respuesta –aunque estoy seguro de que hubieses podido derrotar a Cho sin la necesidad de romperte la mano-añadió con una nota de enfado en la voz.-eso fue muy peligroso, podría haberte dado en el rostro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Si Ginny lo reprendía por haber hecho eso, no quería ni imaginar en lo que le diría Hermione cuando regresaran a la sala común.

-aunque…si me pidieras mi opinión-hablo nuevamente Ginny, con un tono de diversión.-Creo que valió la pena solo por ver como la pobre Cho se ponía tan triste por la derrota.-un brillo peligroso le asomo en los ojos. Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo en el estomago. Al mismo tiempo que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. Sintió el repentino deseo de liberar la pequeña Snitch que aún llevaba aprisionada en la mano y acariciar con delicadeza una de las mejillas de la pequeña pelirroja, solo para comprobar que en verdad existía una chica llamada Ginny Weasley y que caminaba a su lado…quería asegurarse de que aquella chica tan perfecta si era real…

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-la melodiosa voz de Ginny lo saco de sus cavilaciones antes de que se decidiera a tomar una decisión-¿te has enamorado de alguien?

El deseo de acariciarla cambio rápidamente por el de abrazarla y responderle que si, que se había enamorado de la chica más preciosa que alguna vez hubiera existido, y que la tenía sujeta en sus brazos en ese momento…

-una ves-contesto simplemente, evitando mirarla a los ojos-y aún lo estoy.-A su lado Ginny se estremeció ligeramente y sonrió, pero lo disimulo rápidamente cambiando su semblante al de total seriedad.- ¿Y tu?-la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada interrogativa-¿te has enamorado de alguien?-Con un pequeño suspiro, asintió y sonrío nuevamente. Harry dejo entrever una media sonrisa y murmuro- valla que hay chicos con suerte.-Ginny lo miro sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún comentario, Harry abrió una puerta a su lado, ya habían llegado a la enfermaría y, sin mirarla, le dijo-te veré luego, Madame Pompfrey no tardara en curarme, pero lo mejor será que vallas a la sala común y te unas a la fiesta.

Al cerrar la puerta tras el, Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero será…decirme eso y luego escapar…y además echarme…-frunció los labios por un segundo para luego sonreír ampliamente.-así que el chico de quien estoy enamorada es afortunado ¿he?-murmuro por lo bajo. Comenzó a caminar dando pequeños saltitos.-así que jugué muy bien…así que si estas enamorado…-se tomo las manos por la espalda, dando saltitos cada vez más rápido y sin dejar de sonreír. –Parece que Ron y Hermione no se equivocaron esta vez…-soltando una carcajada y comenzando a correr por entre los corredores, Ginny se alejo de la blanca y gran puerta de la enfermería. Pensando en su ya muy próxima salida a Hogmeade con el pelinegro de sus sueños, el afortunado chico del que estaba enamorada.

* * *

_**Por favor déjenme una Review!**_


End file.
